Seul maître de ses choix
by Kiana1
Summary: Suite de "seul maitre de sa vie". Les années ont passé et une nouvelle périodes trouble tombe sur Gaea, les Calanes sont de retour. Les enfants de nos héros se joindront au combat contre ces ennemis, mais aussi contre leur passé et leur peur intérieure.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Il s'agit de la suite de ma fic : Seule maître de sa vie, d'où la ressemblance de titre c'est voulu. Comme j'ai dit à la fin de l'autre fic, celle-ci mettra de l'avant la nouvelle génération qui a vu le jour dans l'autre. Donc je conseille de lire «seul maître de sa vie» avant pour ne pas manquer des éléments. Et avant de vous laisser avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, je veux simplement vous prévenir que ça va commencer assez fort et que je vous remercie encore de me lire en espérant que vous serez plusieurs à continuer à me suivre dans ce nouveau projet et surtout à m'envoyer plein de reviews!!! Car j'ADORE avoir votre avis et vos commentaires!!

CHAPITRE 1 : UNE PREMIÈRE VISION

Les japonais avaient droit à une magnifique journée en cette fin du mois de septembre. Dans la cours d'une école, la cloche retentit libérant les étudiants après une autre journée d'école. Tous les adolescents sortaient ravis que la journée soit terminée pour reprendre le chemin de la maison ou pour se rendre à diverses activités parascolaires. Kimito Kensaky, étudiantes de treize ans, sortit de l'école après avoir dit salut à ses amies et trouva une jeune fille de huit ans qui l'attendait à l'entrée pour rentrer à la maison.

« Allo Kim! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Salut Naomi. Tu es prête ? On y va. »

Naomi attendait toujours Kimito pour rentrer à la maison. Yukari n'aimait pas que sa fille de huit ans rentre toute seule, elle avait donc chargé Kimito de faire le trajet entre l'école et la maison avec elle, matin et soir. Les deux filles rentraient donc ensemble comme toujours.

Naomi était une fillette débordant d'imagination. Elle trouvait le chemin menant à la maison assez monotone et parfois essayait d'entraîner Kimito dans ses jeux. Elle se mit à sautiller à reculons en riant et en incitant Kimito à faire de même. Mais l'adolescente n'entra pas dans son jeu cette fois. En fait, depuis quelque temps, elle entrait de moins en moins dans son jeu. Naomi avait déjà demandé à sa mère, pourquoi Kimito ne voulait plus toujours jouer avec elle comme avant. Yukari lui avait répondu que Kimito vieillissait et qu'elle n'avait plus les mêmes intérêts qu'elle, mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle l'aimait encore comme avant. Depuis, Naomi ne voulait plus vieillir si ça faisait changer les gens. Elle préférait la Kimito d'avant, celle qui jouait avec elle après l'école, tandis qu'à présent, elle préférait aller voir ses amies de son âge, où encore aller perdre son temps à son cours de karaté ou ses autres activités.

En arrivant à la maison, Kimito alla presque aussitôt dans sa chambre pour redescendre quelles minutes plus tard avec son équipement de karaté.

« Il faut beau dehors, tu viens jouer avec moi dans les balançoires ? » Demanda Naomi en la voyant revenir.

« On est mercredi, Naomi, j'ai mon cours de karaté aujourd'hui tu sais bien. Plus tard d'accord. »

Kimito termina de prendre ses affaires et fila pour ne pas être en retard. Naomi, au lieu d'aller dehors, alla plutôt rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine. Se demandant si Kimito allait vraiment vouloir jouer dehors avec elle plus tard, où si encore une fois, elle avait dit ça, mais que plus tard, elle aurait des devoirs ou autres choses à faire encore.

Dix minutes plus tard, Kimito arriva à l'école de karaté où elle suivait ses cours depuis un an déjà. Elle se débrouillait très bien jusqu'à maintenant et s'étaient fait plusieurs amis dans le groupe. Tous le monde se rassembla pour le début du cours et salua le Sensei. Le cours commença alors en débutant pour des échauffements puis plus tard, Kimito se jumela avec Asami pour pratiquer ses techniques de combat. C'est alors qu'au beau milieu de leur échange, Asami vit Kimito défaillit, comme si la tête lui tournait. Elle s'approcha de son amie inquiète, lorsque celle-ci s'écoula devant ses yeux. Aussitôt le Sensei accourut pour voir ce qui venait de se passer, croyant d'abord qu'elle était tombée, comme ça arrivait souvent, en manquant un mouvement, il se rendit vite compte que la jeune fille avait perdu connaissance.

VISION

Kimito n'avait pas vraiment expérimenté les visions dans sa vie, mais elle en connaissait assez d'après ce qu'Hitomi en avait dit pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de ce phénomène lorsqu'elle se retrouva un moment dans le noir et le silence avant que le décor l'entraîne dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu où des personnes se trouvaient, mais où, elle, elle n'était pas vraiment. Elle fut du même coup envahie par la tension et le danger qui flottait dans l'air, car ce n'était pas une vision de bonne augure qui venait de frapper la jeune fille.

« Vous ne pouvez aller nulle part à présent, inutile d'essayer. » Dit une voix.

Kimito vit alors sa tante Hitomi regarder autour d'elle et en faisant de même, elle constata qu'ils étaient sur le sommet d'une montagne et qu'il n'y avaie pas d'issus et les parois ne permettaient pas de descendre, elles n'assuraient qu'une chute vertigineuse et mortelle. Kimito vit alors le cercle de gens qui les entouraient. L'un d'eux se tenait dans le rond et faisait face à Van.

« Je ne le dirais pas deux fois lâcher-là » Ordonna le roi de Fanalia, épée levées et ailes déployés.

La vision de Kimito se troubla un moment et un puissant cri retentit dans l'air.

« NON!!! »

Kimito fut terrorisée par la façon dont sa tante venait d'hurler. Sa vision lui permit alors de voir Van lutter pour tenir debout devant sa tante. Mais ses jambes avaient de la misère à le supporter et la douleur vint à bout de lui lorsqu'il s'écroula dans les bras de sa tante. Kimito vit alors avec horreur le torse de Van couvert de sang, son propre sang qui coulait d'une profonde plaie au thorax. Hitomi criait le nom de son mari au désespoir. Mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent n'arrêterait l'inéluctable, car les forces de Van le quittaient déjà. Ses magnifiques ailes blanches perdaient déjà de leur brillance en retombant mollement dans son dos.

« Je suis…désolé… Je….Je t'aime…Hi…to..mi. »

« Non, Van! » Mais cette fois elle n'eut pas de réponse.

« Ne pleurez pas, Milady, vous irez le rejoindre bien assez tôt. »

Hitomi se retourna vers le meurtrier de son unique amour, une lueur de mort dans les yeux qu'on ne lui avait alors jamais connu. Toutes les fibres de son corps aspiraient à la vengeance. Elle n'avait aucune chance seule, mais elle se serait jetée à la gorge de ce type pour lui enlever la vie de ses propres mains, elle qui n'avait pourtant jamais aimé la violence elle sentait la soif de sang couler dans ses veines. Mais elle n'en ferait rien, car une chose l'empêchait d'agir. La seule et unique chose qui avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux à ce moment. L'assassin de Van détenait entre ses mains une autre vie toute aussi importante, celle de leur filles, Talim.

« Prenez ma vie si vous voulez, mais laisser la partir.»

« Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareil, quand vous êtes toutes deux à ma merci. »

« Elle n'a que trois ans par pitié. »

« Pitié… je ne crois pas non. »

Le cercle d'ennemi se resserra autour d'Hitomi. Cette fois ce fut Kimito qui cria, mais son cri se perdit dans l'air, car personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Une puissante lumière rose émana alors du pendentif que sa tante avait au cou. Il brillait à présent de milles feux plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Craignant ce qui suivrait, de multiples projectiles partir du cercle pour attendre Hitomi de tout bord tout côté, mais elle continua à tenir bon un moment sur ses jambes tremblante. Elle savait que ce que son heure avait à son tour sonnée, mais elle devait tenir encore un moment. Le temps que son ultime souhait, celui pour lequel elle venait de donner sa vie se réalise.

Le pendentif flotta alors de lui-même devant elle et dans une explosion de lumière se fragmenta en trois morceaux. Ils restèrent ainsi suspendus dans les airs un instant avant de se séparer pour de bon. L'un des morceau fut projeté dans les airs et disparut dans l'horizon, le second alla percuter de plein fouet la fille de Van et Hitomi. Celle-ci cria sous l'impact lorsque le fragment entra dans sa petite poitrine pour s'y loger sans la blesser. Le troisième morceau, toujours retenue à la chaîne, resta sur place avant de tout simplement se volatiliser sans laisser de trace.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de la mourante qui venait de se vider de ses dernières forces. Elle s'écroula alors au sol au côté du corps de Van.

FIN DE VISION

« Elle revient à elle! »

Kimito ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir tout le court de karaté qui l'entourait. Le professeur se tenait juste à ses côtés une expression de soulagement sur le visage.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Kimito tenta se lever, mais il l'empêcha en déposant gentiment une main sur son épaule.

« Tu viens de perdre connaissance. Vaut mieux y aller tranquillement. »

_Si seulement ça n'avait été qu'une perte de conscience…_

« Nous avons téléphoné chez-toi, ta mère va venir te chercher. »

« Ce n'est pas ma mère. » Corrigea Kimito par automatisme.

Presque aussitôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Yukari, qui s'était dépêchée de venir aussitôt qu'elle avait su, heureusement l'école de karaté n'était pas loin de leur demeure. En voyant Kimito assisse au milieu des autres, elle fut soulagée de la savoir remise, mais s'empressa tout de même d'aller la voir.

« Ça va, Kimito ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, Yukari avait simplement poser la question de façon automatique comme tout le monde le fait toujours, mais dans la situation présent, Kimito était loin de pouvoir répondre par l'affirmative, en fait elle ne comprenant pas encore comme elle pouvait ne pas réagir davantage après ce qu'elle venait de voir. En fait, elle avait envie d'hurler et pleurer, mais elle voulait encore moins devoir parler de ce qu'elle venait de voir face à tout ce monde qui ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Plus vite, ils rentreraient à la maison mieux ça faudrait.

« On peut rentrer, s.t.p. » La supplia presque l'adolescente.

Yukari s'inquiéta de la façon dont elle le demandait et décida qu'il valait sans doute mieux la ramener le plus vite possible.

« Merci d'avoir appeler. Nous allons rentrer à la maison je crois. » Dit Yukari au responsable de l'école.

Yukari entraîna aussitôt Kimito à la voiture et démarra. Elle regarda Kimito qui avait garder le silence. Elle semblait troublée par quelques choses, la meilleure amie d'Hitomi comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer, mais n'osa pas poser la question avant d'être à la maison.

En arrivant, Yukari ouvrit la portière de Kimito et cette dernière ne bougea pas. Yukari se pencha vers elle et lorsque l'adolescente relava la tête vers elle, elle lu dans son regard de la dévastation et de la détresse qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu avant, mais qui s'apparentait beaucoup trop à ce que ce qu'elle avait vu trop souvent dans ceux de sa tante.

« Tu as eu une vision n'est ce pas ? »

Kimito hocha de la tête et se projeta dans les bras de Yukari. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer la petite et ne souhaitait pas lui faire revivre ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais elle devait savoir.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Ils les ont tués! Ils ont été assassinés… je les ai vu mourir. »

Yukari se sentait impuissante. _Bon dieu, elle n'a que treize ans, pourquoi doit elle avoir ses horribles visions à son tour._ Elle aurait pu lui tenir le discours du simple cauchemar, qu'elle ne devait pas sans faire, mais elles savaient très bien toute les deux que ce n'était pas le cas, elles en savaient trop par l'expérience d'Hitomi pour ne pas faire attention à ce que ça pouvait représenter.

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois me raconter. On peut encore faire quelque chose. »

« Ils est trop tard,… ils sont déjà morts… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, Kimito leva son poing et l'ouvrit pour en révéler son contenu à Yukari. Celle-ci eut un choc et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Kimito tenait au creux de sa main un bijou qu'elle aurait reconnue entre tous, le pendentif d'Hitomi, ou du moins une partie.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, Kimito l'avait sentit dans sa main et aussitôt elle avait compris que cette vision était vraie, mais surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une projection d'un futur possible, mais bien d'événements ayant réellement eu lieu. Le fragment qu'elle tenait en main n'était autre que celui qui s'était volatilisé dans sa vision et le fait qu'elle l'ait entre les mains impliquait que les évènements ayant entourés sa séparation venait de se passer au même moment sur Gaea.

Note : 

Ne me frapper pas… et oui j'ai osé faire mourir les deux personnages principaux d'Esca. J'ai écrit 60 chapitres sur eux dans mon autre fic et premières choses que je vais dans la suite, c'est de les faire crevé!! Désolé, mais ça devait malheureusement arrivés pour rendre le reste de la fic possible. J'espères que vous m'en voudrais pas trop d'avoir oser tuer Van et Hitomi aussi subitement. Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et je ne mets pas la suite avant d'en avoir!! Toute façon c'est pas encore écrit, mais je vais m'y mettre vous en faites pas. 

_Kiama_


	2. Une perte partagée

Merci Mary Rose pour ton review, mon tout premier pour cette fic, et je l'espères pas le dernier lol . Donc pour le chapitre deux, il s'agit d'un chapitre un peu triste, mais j'espères que vous l'aimez tout de même. 

CHAPITRE 2 : UNE PERTE PARTAGÉE

« PÈRE! MÈRE!!! »

Le cri de détresse avait retentit dans toute l'aile royale du château de Fanalia. Tyo qui montait la garde près de la chambre du prince héritier se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter à l'intérieur.

Il trouva le jeune prince de huit ans dans son lit en état de panique. Le général de Fanalia, la main sur la garde de son épée prêt à réagir en cas de danger, scruta la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'un quelconque danger. Tyo se relaxa un peu et s'approcha de l'enfant dont le roi lui avait confié la garde.

FLASH-BACK

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous, Lord Van. »

« Non, Tyo. »

L'ancien capitaine, fait général de Fanalia quelques années plus tôt par le roi lui-même, n'aimait pas l'idée de voir le roi et la reine partir sans lui pour leur mission de sauvetage. Van posa la main sur son épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il comprenait ses réticences.

« Tu es un homme courageux et Fanalia, tout comme moi te doive beaucoup. Je suis toujours rassuré de t'avoir à mes côtés, autant pour ta valeur que pour mon amitié avec toi. Mais aujourd'hui je te demande, mon ami, de rester à Fanalia pour veiller à la sécurité de mon fils, Tarek. J'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque et je saurai ainsi qu'il ne risque rien en mon absence. »

Certains auraient pu se croire mis de côté d'être ainsi laissé derrière pour s'occuper du jeune prince. Mais Tyo avait connu de près le roi assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'y avait à ses yeux rien de plus important que la sécurité de sa reine et leurs enfants. De se faire ainsi confier la protection de son aîné était donc au contraire une grande marque de confiance que lui accordait le roi.

« Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à votre retour au péril de ma vie, Altesse. »

Van lui sourit sincèrement et le prit par les épaules pour le remercie.

« Prend soi de lui et de toi. À bientôt, mon ami. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour le prince et Fanalia. J'attendrais votre retour, Lord Van. »

Les deux amis s'étreignirent brièvement et le roi partit rejoindre la reine, Hitomi et leur compagnie pour leur mission. Les Calanes, le peuple exilé par les Atlantes ayant jugé de se venger envers tous leurs descendants draconnians, étaient de retour. Après la destruction de leur base à l'Est de Freid, six ans plus tôt, ils n'avaient plus eu de signes de leur part. Mais ils avaient de nouveau frappé et ils avaient bien l'intention de gagner cette fois. Ils avaient réussis à s'emparer de la princesse de Fanalia, Talim Varie de Fanel, fille de Van et Hitomi. C'est donc en mission de sauvetage que partaient ainsi le roi, la reine et une compagnie de soldats Fanaliens.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

« Que ce passe-t-il, Prince Tarek ? » Demanda Tyo.

« Ne les laisser pas leur faire de mal! » Supplia le prince prit de panique.

Tyo crut alors que Tarek venait de faire un cauchemar causé par la peur qu'il arrive quelque choses à ses parents ou sa sœur. Il prit donc place à côté de l'enfant et tenta de le rassurer.

« Tes parents se sont sortis de plus d'un mauvais pas. Ils ramèneront ta sœur à la maison. »

Mais à peine Tyo eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une étincelle de lumière traversa la fenêtre et se dirigea directement vers le prince. Les réflexes toujours en alerte, Tyo se prépara aussitôt à intervenir. La lueur s'arrêta un moment devant le prince sous les yeux ébahis du général qui pu voir au travers de la lumière qu'il s'agissait d'un fragment de pierre rose comme celle dont était fait le pendentif atlante de la reine. Après avoir lancé un dernier éclat de lumière, la pierre tomba dans la main que le prince venait de tendre vers elle.

Le prince referma la main sur le fragment qu'il savait venir du pendentif de sa mère, car il l'avait vu dans son rêve. Ce même rêve où il venait de voir ses parents perdre la vie l'un après l'autre, tués par les mêmes individus qui s'en étaient également pris à sa petite sœur.

Tarek se réfugia contre Tyo et explosa en pleurs incontrôlables. Le général prit dans l'incompréhension la plus totale par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer et ne sachant comment réagir face au jeune prince prit quelques instant à bouger. Puis il déposa ses bras autour de l'enfant pour le réconforter. Tarek resta ainsi enfermé dans sa bulle de chagrin très longtemps sans que Tyo puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit. Mais la situation l'inquiétait et surtout avec le phénomène étrange qui s'était déroulé avec cette pierre rose.

Aussitôt qu'il en eut l'occasion, il fit demander Merle. La femme-chat et sa famille était venu au château suite au dernier message de Van lui annonçant le retour des Calanes et la disparition de Talim.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Merle en entrant dans la chambre du prince.

« Peut-être que tu auras plus de succès que moi à le découvrir exactement. » Avoua Tyo soulagé de voir la meilleure amie du roi arriver en renfort.

Il lui décrit ce qui s'était passé et spécialement comment le fragment de pierre lumineux était entré par la fenêtre pour s'arrêter devant le prince et tomber dans sa paume. Merle s'approcha de Tarek.

« Tu veux bien me montrer la pierre ? »

Le prince concentit à ouvrir sa main pour laisser Merle la voir. Celle-ci l'examina un instant et n'eut d'autre choix que de constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'un bout du pendentif d'Hitomi, la pointe du bas pour être plus précis.

« Alors ? » Demanda Tyo.

« C'est bien un fragment du pendentif d'Hitomi. »

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » S'inquiéta Tyo, craignant ce que cela pouvait présager dans les circonstances présentes.

Merle ne répondit pas et Tyo n'ajouta rien. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient le même mauvais pressentiment face à tout ça. Et visiblement, Tarek semblait comprendre certaines choses également. Mais aucun des deux n'osa le questionner pour l'instant, vu l'état d'affolement dans lequel le prince était encore.

C'est alors qu'une lumière attira leur attention à tous trois par la fenêtre. Merle se précipita à la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle croyait. Une colonne de lumière venait de tomber dans la cours du château. Sans plus attendre, elle s'élança à l'extérieur et courut vers le site d'impact de la colonne. Tyo, en amenant Tarek avec lui, se précipita à son tour vers la cours, mais en empruntant les corridors et les escaliers pour sa part n'ayant pas l'agilité de Merle pour passer comme elle par la fenêtre.

Merle arriva juste après que la colonne de lumière soit repartit d'où elle venait pour trouver Kimito au milieu de la cours.

« Kimito! » S'exclama Merle, contente de la voix, même si elle était un peu déçue, espérant qu'il s'agirait peut-être de Van et Hitomi.

« Merle! »

La femme-chat ne mit pas longtemps à voir que quelque chose clochait. Kimito ne venait jamais d'elle-même sur Gaea, en général c'était plutôt Hitomi qui allait la chercher. Son arrivée précisément ce soir était un peu fort pour une coïncidence. En s'approchant de la jeune fille, elle remarqua ses yeux rougit et encore un peu humide.

« Ma tante et Van ne sont pas là n'est ce pas. »

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une affirmation que d'une question. En fait, Kimito était venue pour avoir l'heure juste, même si elle ne s'attendait pas à les trouver là, elle devait venir pour vérifier.

Tyo et Tarek arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cour. Tyo avait également espéré qu'il s'agissait du roi et de la reine et fut un peu attristé qu'il s'agisse de Kimito, mais en voyant la mine de la jeune fille, il devina que sa venue n'était pas étrangère aux évènements en cours. Peut-être réussirait-il à en comprendre davantage.

Kimito pour sa part ne porta presque pas attention à Tyo, c'est sur son cousin, Tarek qu'elle porta son regard. Ce dernier le lui rendit, ils s'observèrent un instant dans les yeux et sans rien dire, ils comprirent mutuellement qu'ils savaient la même chose. Tarek se jeta dans les bras de sa cousine et se remit à pleurer. Kimito le serra contre lui et sentit les larmes lui venir également.

« Ça va aller, Tarek. » Souffla Kimito sans grande conviction autant pour elle que pour lui.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent! » Sanglota le prince.

À ces mots, Merle et Tyo échangèrent un regard terrifié. Ils s'étaient tous deux refusés jusque là à énoncer clairement cette idée, même dans leur tête, cependant elle avait tout de même été présente à un moment ou un autre. À présent, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient poser la question pour savoir ce qu'il en était exactement.

« Kimito ? » Demanda simplement Merle sachant qu'elle devinerait la question.

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers la femme-chat et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Tyo avant de revenir à Merle.

« J'ai eu une vision… et il semble que Tarek en ai eu la même. » Commença tranquillement Kimito.

« … ils les encerclaient et menaçaient Talim… Van… il voulait la protéger… mais il a reçu le coup… elle n'a rien pu faire… il était couvert de sang…il est…il est... » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle n'eut pas besoin, tout le monde avait comprit.

« Et Hitomi… » Réussit à demander Merle après un moment de silence.

« Le pendentif s'est illuminé… ils ont paniqués et… ils l'ont…ils l'ont…. ILS L'ONT TUÉE! »

Kimito se laissa tomber au sol, Tarek toujours dans les bras. Merle les rejoignit et les prit tous deux dans ses bras, elle aussi dévastée par la nouvelle. Après un moment, leurs pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Tyo fit signe à Merle qu'ils valaient mieux rentrer. En fait, il se faisait tard et l'émotion était trop intense pour le moment surtout pour eux tous.

Ils retournèrent dans l'aile royale. Ils arrivèrent d'abord devant la chambre de Kimito, Tyo voulut ramener Tarek à la sienne, mais le garçon protesta voulant rester avec Kimito. Personne n'insista. Kimito et Tarek s'allongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit sans même le défaire. Tyo resterait avec eux toute la nuit, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de toute façon, il avait le cœur lourd lui aussi et aurait presque voulu voir un Calane surgir simplement pour pouvoir le faire payer et faire sortir ses émotions par la rage de la vengeance.

Merle resta un peu, mais après un moment elle se retira pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. En la voyant revenir, Nykko sentit aussitôt que quelque chose de terrible venait d'avoir lieu. Il se leva pour l'accueillir dans ses bras où sa femme ne se fit pas prier pour se réfugier. Il la ramena au lit et Merle se blottit contre lui pour essayer d'avoir un peu de réconfort, même si elle doutait que rien au monde ne pourrait la réconforter à présent. Elle venait de perdre son ami de toujours, son frère dans l'âme, la seule famille qu'elle ait eu durant tant d'années, son Lord Van. C'est donc caché dans les bras de son mari qu'elle pleura l'autre homme le plus important de sa vie.

Note :

Il est évident que la mort de Van et Hitomi touches beaucoup de monde et encore je ne sont pas encore les seuls. Il est clair que c'est important de le montrer, ce n'est pas une perte banale, mais je ne m'éterniserait pas nécessairement durant plien de chapitre sur le deuil et tout cas, mais c'est sur qu'il en sera encore question un peu et je crois que c'est normal aussi.

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

_Kiana_


	3. Confirmation et dévastation

Ne vous décourager pas voici le chapitre 3, mais bon pour ceux qui me lise depuis un certain temps, vous savez que je souhaite être le plus régulier possible, mais que c'est pas nécessairement le cas, donc il faut être patient certaines fois plus que d'autres, mais le principale c'est que la suite vienne à chaque fois Donc encore un chapitre assez triste et un peu court en fait, mais bon c'est ça! Alors bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 3 : CONFIRMATION ET DÉSOLATION

Le lendemain de la terrible nouvelle, Tyo eut la pénible corvée de rassembler le conseil. Pour tous ceux au courant jusqu'à maintenant, il s'agissait d'abord et avant tout de la perte d'amis et de parents. Mais Van et Hitomi étaient loin d'être n'importe qui, il s'agissait du couple royale de Fanalia. Le royaume venait de perdre leurs souverains et cette perte affecterait le pays tout entier ainsi que tous leurs alliés. Sans oublier qu'ils laissaient dernière eux uniquement un prince de huit ans comme successeur au trône. Fanalia avait déjà traversé une période semblable lorsque Van s'était retrouvé, lui aussi dernier membre de la famille royale beaucoup trop jeune pour régner. Mais avant de penser à tous ces problèmes à venir, un autre élément rendait les choses délicates. Ils tenaient la tragique nouvelle d'une vision partagées par un enfant de huit ans et une fille de treize. Ils ne pouvaient raisonnablement lancer la nouvelle sans confirmation plus concrète de leur décès.

C'est d'ailleurs à cette décision qu'arriva le conseil après une réunion animée. Ils se devaient d'attendre des nouvelles plus concrètes avant d'alerter le royaume et ses alliés. Après réflexion, Tyo jugea que d'avoir un petit répit ne pouvait être que bénéfique, spécialement pour Tarek. C'était déjà assez dur pour tout le monde, encore heureux qu'il puisse peut-être avoir quelques jours pour les pleurer en privé avant de devoir affronter la folie qui découlerait de l'annonce publique du décès du roi et de la reine.

Tarek et Kimito étaient toujours dans la chambre de la jeune fille et ne la quitteraient sans doute pas de la journée. De son côté, Merle était au moins aussi dévastée qu'eux. Tyo se retrouva donc sans le vouloir en charge des choses. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir se permettre de prendre un moment pour pleurer Van et Hitomi, ses amis, avant de devoir pleurer le roi et la reine. Mais quelqu'un devait continuer à veiller sur Fanalia et il avait promit à son roi de veiller sur son fils et son royaume en son absence et c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Le surlendemain, cinq hommes arrivèrent aux portes de la ville à cheval. Aussitôt, ils furent identifiés comme membre du groupe qui accompagnait le couple royale, on les fit venir sur le champ au château où le conseil les accueillit immédiatement à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Merle vu son statut auprès du roi aurait pu assister à la réunion, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle savait déjà la triste vérité au fond d'elle.

Malheureusement, elle avait raison, ces cinq hommes venaient d'enlever le peu d'espoir qu'ils leur restaient. Les Calanes n'avaient pas simplement laissé ces soldats repartirent, ils étaient allés les reconduire près de la frontière de Fanalia afin de s'assurer qu'ils se rendraient à destination pour annoncer leur mort en ramenant l'épée royale de Fanalia comme preuve.

Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus sombres que Fanalia avait connus depuis sa destruction durant la grande guerre. Van avait été un grand roi aimé de son peuple et son départ tragique ne laissa aucun habitant indifférent. Selon la coutume, trois jours de deuil furent respectés dans tout le royaume. Des milices furent également envoyées à tous les autres royaumes pour leur apprendre la triste nouvelle et les inviter à venir leur rendre un dernier hommage lors de la cérémonie funéraire qui aurait lieu à la fin de la semaine.

Pendant que la désolation envahissait tout le royaume et que le conseil devait déjà commencer à se préparer pour la suite des évènements, le jeune prince ne quitta pas sa chambre de la semaine. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de toutes les responsabilités qui lui tomberait bientôt dessus, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était l'absence de ses parents et sa sœur dans sa vie à partir de ce jour. Il pleurait encore une bonne partie de ses journées.

Pour sa part, Kimito avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser tellement, elle en avait déjà fait couler beaucoup. La tristesse était toujours présente, mais un autre sentiment s'y ajoutait tranquillement. Elle en voulait à sa tante de ne pas être restée derrière lors de cette mission, elle en voulait aux Calanes de l'avoir froidement tuée, mais à présent, c'était cette planète en entier qu'elle maudissait, la tenant responsable de tous ses malheurs!

Le jour des funérailles arriva finalement. La ville était submergée de visiteurs venus de tout le royaume, mais aussi de ceux de leurs principaux alliés. La cérémonie en elle-même se déroulait au palais dans la salle du trône. Mais dans toute la ville les gens s'étaient rassemblés pour dire un dernier hommage au roi et à la reine. Une progression défila d'ailleurs devant les portes du palais une bonne partie de la journée pour y déposer des fleurs et autres symboles de deuil.

Suite à la première cérémonie plus officielle où tous les notables de Fanalia et des autres royaumes de Gaea étaient présent, il y eu un second recueillement plus privé. Seuls ceux qui étaient les plus proches du couple s'y trouvaient : Tarek, Kimito, Tyo, les conseillers du roi, Merle, Chid, Millerna, Allen, Séréna, Gadess, Dryden et chacune de leur famille respective. Les deux sépultures se trouvaient côte à côté dans la clairière où reposait déjà Folken sous la surveillance d'Escaflowne qui y dormait toujours à présent dépourvu de pilote.

Tarek n'avait fait qu'une apparition très discrète lors de la cérémonie du palais, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui en pleurant. Mais à présent qu'il était entouré des plus proches amis de ses parents, qui ressentaient le même genre de perte que lui, il n'était plus mal à l'aise de pleurer ouvertement. Les larmes coulaient donc à nouveau sur ses petites joues trop souvent humides, cette semaine.

Les conseillers furent les premiers à quitter la clairière, suivi tranquillement des familles des amis des défunts. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que les plus proches amis et la famille du couple, Merle approcha de la tombe de Van et y accrocha son collier qu'elle avait depuis son enfance. Un silence pesant, à l'exception des sanglots, régnait dans la clairière. Kimito trouvait ça insupportable et allait faire demi-tour lorsque la partie de pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou se mit à scintiller, aussitôt imité par celle que Tarek tenait présentement au creux de sa main.

Kimito tourna les yeux vers la tombe de sa tante et de Van, son instinct lui disant qu'ils avaient un lien avec cette manifestation du pendentif atlante. Et elle avait vu juste, car flottant au dessus de leurs deux tombes, Hitomi et Van les regardaient. Tarek avaient lui aussi levé les yeux vers ses parents, mais aucun de leurs amis présents ne remarquèrent leur venue. Van posa ses yeux sur son fils et celui-ci écouta les paroles qu'il fut le seul à attendre. Pendant ce temps, Hitomi s'adressa plutôt à Kimito qui juste avant avait l'intention de partir de la clairière et bientôt de Gaea.

« Bonjour chérie. »

« Hito ? »

« Ne laisse pas la tristesse et la colère s'emparer complètement de ton cœur. »

Kimito lui lança un regard incertain.

« Je m'en veux de ne plus être là pour vous, tandis que vous êtes encore si jeunes, Kimmy. Vit ce que tu as à vivre, mais tu devras reprendre le dessus sur tes émotions où elles t'envahiront. »

« Ça fait des années déjà que tu m'as laissé seule sur Terre, alors pourquoi tu t'en veux plus maintenant qu'avant! » L'accusa Kimito de nouveau colérique.

« Tu comprendras un jour mes raisons, mais tu dois savoir que ce fut la chose la plus dure de ma vie, Kimmy. Je t'ai toujours aimée comme ma fille et c'est pour continuer de veiller sur toi autant qu'il m'en est à présent possible que je t'aie envoyé une partie de mon pendentif. » Se défendit le spectre d'Hitomi.

Pendant qu'Hitomi parlait à sa nièce, Van s'était entretenu avec leur fils, mais les deux échanges touchaient à leur fin. Déjà l'image du couple s'estompait tranquillement. Hitomi baissa les yeux vers Tarek et lui transmis un message que lui seul entendit. Van adressa un sourire aimable à Kimito et prit ensuite la main d'Hitomi. Celle-ci revient un instant à sa nièce avant de partir.

« Prends soin de toi, Kimmy. Et veille sur Tarek tu veux bien, il est encore si jeune. »

Le fantôme de sa tante était en train de disparaître et dans quelques secondes, elle ne serait plus là. Qui sait si elle la reverrait un jour où sinon quand, elle ne voulait pas la voir disparaître en lui laissant comme dernières paroles des reproches.

« Tu me manques, Tati. Je t'aime. » Cria la petite fille en elle qui venait de perdre sa tante et seconde mère.

Hitomi lui envoya un sourire réconfortant avant de s'effacer complètement avec son époux.

Kimito, une fois sortie de sa vision, tourna la tête autour d'elle. Personne, à part Tarek, n'avait eu connaissance de ce qui venait de se passer. En fait, les autres n'avaient ni vu le couple d'esprits et n'avaient rien entendu de leur échange avec les deux enfants. Kimito sentit les larmes lui revenir. Millerna fit mine de s'approcher d'elle, sans doute pour la consoler, cependant, l'adolescente tourna les talons et s'enfuie vers le palais où elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour être seule. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et ne souhaitait en fait qu'une chose, dormit pour échapper à la réalité un moment.

« Kimito. » Entendit-elle l'appeler quelques voix derrière elle. Mais personne n'essaya de la retenir ou la rejoindre. Bientôt, la clairière se vida tranquillement tandis que chacun retournait dans leurs quartiers du château le cœur lourd après avoir dit adieu à deux êtres qui avaient marqués chacune de leur vie de manières différentes.

Note :

Et oui, les funérailles de Van et Hitomi. J'espère avoir réussi à rendre la tristesse qu'à causer leur perte autant à leurs proches qu'à la population en général, à vous de me le dire… J'attends vos reviews et pour ceux qui se le demanderais, non ma fic ne sera pas toujours aussi triste, il n'y en as plus pour longtemps avant qu'on change un peu de ton.

_Kiana_


	4. La vie doit continuer malgré tout

Désolé pour le délai, en fait j'avais écrit le chapitre 4 au complet et je n'avais pas eu le temps de le mettre en ligne tout de suite et puis j'ai oublié que je devais le faire. Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était pas fait et que je suis arrivée pour le faire j'ai découvert que j'avais plus le ficher du chapitre 4 sur mon ordi (dieu sait ce que j'en ai fait :( ) Donc j'ai du tout réécrire… vous comprendrez donc que ça prends un certain temps surtout que sur le coup ça te tente pas nécessairement de réécrire ce que tu viens juste d'écrire, mais bon cette fois je le mets en ligne pour vrai alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à en faire la lecture et me laisser vos commentaires . 

CHAPITRE 4 : LA VIE DOIT CONTINUER MALGRÉ TOUT.

Au lendemain des funérailles du couple royale de Fanalia, bien que chacun continuerait son deuil à sa façon, le royaume devait continuer de fonctionner pour en assurer l'avenir. Dés le lendemain matin, le conseil se réunit, car le pays devait être repris en main au plus tôt pour en assurer la bonne marche, cela faisait déjà une semaine que Fanalia était sans dirigeant. Le successeur légitime était évidemment Tarek, mais le prince n'ayant que huit ans, il ne pouvait raisonnablement être mis sur le trône immédiatement. La tradition voudrait que le prochain successeur en ligne pour le trône, en âge de gouverner, prenne sa place jusqu'au jour où Tarek serait prêt à reprendre son rôle. Cependant, Van était le dernier des Fanel et n'avait eu que deux enfants encore trop jeunes, donc la survie de la dernière était très incertaine. Il n'existait donc aucun membre de la famille éloignée des Fanel. Même du côté de la reine, la seule personne connue était Kimito qui était, elle aussi, encore jeune pour gouverner en plus de ne pas être familière avec Gaea n'y ayant pas été élevée. Il faudrait donc nommer un régent qui dirigeait le royaume au nom de Tarek, le temps que ce dernier vieillisse suffisamment pour remplir adéquatement son rôle à la tête du royaume. Une fois cette évidence énoncée, la question était de savoir qui accomplirait ce rôle et c'est à cette fin que le conseil s'était réunit. Ils s'entendirent très vite sur l'importance pour que le candidat soit un Fanalien qui avait un minimum de connaissances sur les affaires du royaume en général. Certains des conseillers auraient pu être des candidats envisageables, mais la coutume voulait que le conseil reste uni en choisissant une autre personne que l'un de ses membres. Après avoir fait le tour de tous les noms imaginable, deux restèrent comme candidats crédibles : Lady Merle et le général Tyo.

En fin d'avant-midi, on fit donc quérir les deux intéressés afin de prendre une décision finale avec eux.

………

Pendant que le conseil se penchait sur l'avenir du royaume, seule dans sa chambre, le jeune Kimito était songeuse. Elle repensait avec nostalgie aux années qu'elle avait passées avec Hitomi sur Terre lorsqu'elles vivaient toutes les deux avec Yukari et Amano. Elle était encore jeune, mais elle gardait de merveilleux souvenirs de cette époque de sa vie. Elle gardait également de magnifiques souvenirs des ses quelques séjours sur Gaea dans ses années d'enfance. Lorsqu'Hitomi s'était établie à Fanalia définitivement, sa vie avait beaucoup changée. Elle avait toujours su qu'Hitomi était sa tante et non sa mère, mais elle n'avait malheureusement gardé aucun souvenir de sa vrai mère ou son vrai père, étant devenue orpheline très jeune, c'est donc elle qui avait cette place dans sa vie. Elle était alors trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit et même aujourd'hui, elle avait encore de la misère à comprendre pourquoi les choses devaient en être ainsi. Néanmoins, les années passent et Kimito s'était habituée à sa nouvelle réalité sous la garde de Yukari et Amano. Ayant toujours vécue avec eux, la transition s'était faite simplement. Mais cette fois, elle refusa de s'attacher à ses nouveaux parents davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Dés huit ans, elle corrigeait les gens à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Yukari ou d'Amano comme de sa mère ou son père. Il ne faut pas croire qu'elles ne les aimaient pas, loin de là, mais elle se gardait une marge de sécurité, qui sait s'ils ne la laissaient pas à leur tour, après tout, elle n'était même pas de leur famille.

……..

Tyo, Merle et Tarek furent tous les trois conviés à se joindre aux conseillers dans la salle de réunion.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Prince Tarek, c'est un honneur de vous avoir avec nous pour cet important conseil. »

On lui indiqua le siège au bout de la table pour l'inciter à s'y rendre. Tarek n'avait jamais assisté à un conseil, mais il avait déjà vu son père assis sur cette même chaise et il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'y asseoir. Mais personne ne fit cas de son hésitation, ils comprenaient tous que ce n'était pas évident pour le jeune prince qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore commencé à apprendre les usages royaux. Situation que le régent verrait à corriger en devenant du même coup le tuteur de l'enfant et ainsi responsable de son apprentissage sur l'univers de la royauté.

« Nous sommes également heureux de vos présence à tout deux, Lady Merle et Général Tyo. » Enchaîna un conseiller une fois Tarek assis sur la chaise royale.

Tyo et Merle prirent place à leur tour autour de la table. Tyo, depuis qu'il était général avait assisté et participé à plusieurs conseils. De son côté, au fils des années et de sa position privilégiée auprès du roi, puis de la reine, Merle s'était jointe au conseil dans diverses occasions, car le couple royal avait toujours fait attention à ses opinons.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de prendre une décision d'une grande importance pour l'avenir de Fanalia dans les prochaines années. Vous savez comme nous que son Altesse, ici présente, est encore trop jeune pour remplir son rôle en dirigeant convenablement. Et en l'absence de substitut dans la lignée royale, c'est à nous qu'incombe la tâche de nommer le futur régent du royaume. Régent qui deviendra la voix du prince jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui-même prendre sa place sur le trône et il ou elle aura également la tâche d'élever sa majesté pour en faire un roi juste et bon comme le fut son défunt père. »

« Nous avons longuement discuté des possibilités qui s'offraient pour accomplir une telle tâche et avons arrêté notre choix sur deux candidats. »

Tyo et Merle savaient évidement qu'ils parlaient d'eux et étaient tous deux honorés par une telle nomination. Mais Merle n'avait pas l'intention de faire traîner ce conseil pour rien. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été du genre à parler de long en large pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, comme les conseillers le faisaient si bien selon elle. Elle était contente qu'ils envisageant de faire d'elle la régente de Fanalia, chose qui ne se serait jamais vu avant. Une femme-chat orpheline à la tête du royaume, jamais une telle idée n'aurait pu être envisagée pas plus tard qu'au règne de Goau Fanel, le père de Van. Elle était contente du rapprochement qui s'était effectué entre les humains et les hommes-animaux de toute sortes dans la dernière génération et elle était consciente que son amitié profonde avec Van avait aidé en montrer l'exemple. De plus, elle était ravie de croire que cette relation de bonne entente allait peut-être subsister dans l'avenir pour ses propres enfants et tous les autres qui suivraient. Cependant, Merle n'avait jamais souhaité faire de politique et trouvait qu'ils faisaient beaucoup de blabla pour ne pas avancer beaucoup la plupart du temps, Lord Van lui-même le lui concédait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était pleurer son plus grand ami et s'occuper de sa petite famille, diriger Fanalia n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans et n'en ferait jamais partie non plus.

Merle n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter tout le discours des conseillers sur le choix des deux candidats, n'ayant vraiment pas la patience pour ça ces jours-ci. Elle se leva donc, comme le voulait la coutume des invités au conseil pour indiquer qu'elle voulait prendre la parole. On lui fit alors signe de s'exécuter.

« Je suis très honorée de cette candidature que je vois comme l'aboutissement des efforts de Lord Van afin que tous les peuples du royaume soit acceptés comme Fanaliens et la reconnaissance personnelle de cette nomination me touche sincèrement. Par contre, je ne tiens pas à régenter Fanalia et donne plutôt mon appuie à la candidature du Général Tyo, qui selon moi est le meilleur choix comme régent de Fanalia et comme tuteur pour Tarek. Je serais toujours aussi contente de vous donner mon avis si vous le demandez comme je l'ai toujours fait du règne de Lord Van comme conseillère externe, mais ma place est auprès de ma famille et mon peuple. »

En fait, bien peu furent surpris de la décision de Merle on s'y attendait. On annonça donc le vote immédiatement et chacun des conseillers démontra son appui à la candidature de Tyo comme régent du royaume. Tyo accepta le poste et il fut décidé que la cérémonie pour officialiser sa nomination au titre de régent se déroulerait dés cette après-midi afin d'assurer la stabilité du pouvoir de Fanalia au plus tôt et ainsi rassurer le peuple et les alliés sur la suite des choses.

……..

Kimito était sortie marcher à l'extérieur. Autrefois lorsqu'elle venait en visite voir sa tante, elle adorait se promener dans les jardins. En fait, elle aimait bien Fanalia à une certaine époque. Un peu comme les autres enfants terriennes pouvaient aimer aller au chalet le week-end ou passer l'été chez leurs grands-parents. Il s'agissait d'un éloignement du quotidien, un endroit où le temps semblait prendre une pose et où l'on pouvait tout laisser derrière et simplement profiter de nos journées et des gens qu'on ne revoyait que là. Un endroit à part où l'on accumulait à chaque visite des bons souvenirs. Mais Fanalia ne représentait plus cela pour elle. Déjà dans les dernières années, elle y était venue beaucoup moins régulièrement et souvent pour des périodes plus courtes, voulant toujours revenir sur Terre pour ne pas manquer telles ou telles activités qu'elle avait déjà planifiée sur Terre avec ses amis.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Fanalia avait perdu tous ses charmes à ses yeux à présent qu'Hitomi n'y serait plus jamais pour l'accueillir. Elle se sentait distante de tout ce qui s'y passait. Ses pas la menèrent à la clairière où la tombe de sa tante se dressait au côté de celle du roi.

_Hito… Tu as tout laissé derrière toi, moi y compris pour vivre ici près de lui et qu'est ce que ça t'as apporté au fond…la guerre, les déchirements et finalement une mort prématurée! _

_Mais également l'amour…_Murmura une voix dans l'air que Kimito savait venir de sa tante.

_Tu y as vécu des moments heureux sans doute… mais tu en aurais peut-être connus également sur Terre… Mais tu as choisi Gaea… _

Kimito leva les yeux vers le ciel, vers les deux lunes de ce monde. _À présent c'est à moi à qui revient le choix et c'est là-bas que m'attendent mes jours heureux à moi. J'y ai mes amis, ici il n'y a plus rien pour moi à présent… _

L'image de son cousin lui vint alors en tête. Elle venait de passer la dernière semaine avec lui à pleurer Hitomi qui avait eu le même rôle dans chacune de leur vie. Elle repensa aux dernières paroles de sa tante et eut un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait volontiers veillé sur son cousin dans d'autres circonstances, mais Tarek devait rester sur Gaea et elle refusait de laisser sa vie derrière, même pour lui. Sa décision était prise, elle rentrerait chez-elle, sur Terre, elle était venue dire aurevoir à sa tante, mais la vie devait continuer malgré tout.

……..

Merle s'inquiéta un peu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour dîner et ne trouvèrent Kimito nulle part. Elle s'informa alors à savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vue. Un garde lui apprit alors qu'il l'avait vue marcher dans les jardins puis se diriger vers le site du cimetière royale. La femme-chat, un peu rassurée en comprenant que la jeune fille était allée voir sa tante, se calma en se disant qu'elle reviendrait quand elle serait prête. Elle comprenait sa peine.

Lorsque l'adolescente revient au château, elle fut surprise par l'agitation qui y régnait. Plusieurs personnes se dirigeaient vers la salle du trône. Elle voulait trouver Merle et Tarek pour leur annoncer son départ, mais sa curiosité la fit suivre le mouvement.

« Kimito! » L'appela une voix.

Elle se retourna et vit Nykko au travers de la foule. Le félin lui fit signe de le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en se faufilant tant bien que mal entre les personnes.

« Merle commençait à se demander où tu étais. Mais tu arrives juste à temps. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que Nykko la conduisait vers l'endroit où Merle et leurs enfants s'étaient installés au premier rang de la salle du trône.

Nykko n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Le silence tomba dans l'assistance, la cérémonie allait commencer. Nykko et Kimito eurent juste le temps de rejoindre la famille de celui-ci.

« Peuple de Fanalia, nos cœurs pleurent encore le départ tragique de notre roi Van Fanel et sa reine. Mais Fanalia doit continuer dans la prospérité qu'ils ont établie. » Commença le conseiller que le conseil avait choisit pour les représenter durant la cérémonie.

« Peuple de Fanalia, accueillez avec moi, notre nouveau seigneur, sa Majesté Tarek Kensaky de Fanel. »

Tarek fit alors son entrée dans la salle du trône vêtu d'un magnifique habit rouge, couleur de Fanalia, arborant les armureries royales sur le torse, ainsi qu'une belle cape d'un jaune presque doré tombant dans son dos. Le prince avait définitivement un air royal dans cet habillement, mais le tout ne paraissait pas naturel, il avait l'air d'un enfant qui portait les vêtements de son père, bien qu'ils lui allaient parfaitement ayant été fait sur mesure pour lui. Tarek se dirigea vers le trône et s'y assit comme les conseillers lui avaient dit de le faire. Il garda le silence et se força à sourire à l'assistance encore plus mal à l'aise que ce matin au conseil.

Le représentant du conseil qui avait parlé plus tôt s'inclina devant son nouveau seigneur, imité par tous les autres membres du conseil et bientôt tout l'assistance. Kimito s'exécuta en même tant que Merle, même si elle trouvait étrange de se prosterner devant un enfant de huit ans, qui en plus était son cousin. Elle se rappela alors le Duc Chid qui selon les dires de sa tante avait été nommé duc à six ans à peine._ Réservent-ils réellement le même destin à Tarek!_ N'arrivait pas à le croire Kimito, ce monde était définitivement trop étrange pour elle. Elle allait poser la question à Merle, lorsque le conseiller reprit à nouveau la parole.

« Lord Tarek ne pouvait pleinement accomplir son rôle de souverain avait l'âge de raison et le rite du dragon, c'est au conseil, comme le veux nos coutumes, que revient la tâche de nommer le régent de Fanalia qui deviendra le représentant du roi et en accomplira le rôle à la tête du royaume en attendant le couronnement de son Altesse Tarek. »

Le silence régna à nouveau dans la salle, tous attendaient avec impatience de savoir qui serait le nouveau régent. Kimito fut soulagée d'apprendre que Tarek n'aurait pas à être roi proprement dit immédiatement, bien qu'il le deviendrait assez jeune comme son père l'avait fait avant lui, un autre s'occuperait du royaume en attendant. L'homme en question se leva et s'avança face au trône. Il s'inclina devant Lord Tarek et pivota vers le représentant du conseil et l'assistance en posant un genou au sol.

« Général Tyo. Le choix du conseil s'est arrêté sur vous pour devenir le régent de Fanalia jusqu'au couronnement du futur roi et, par ce titre, diriger le pays au nom de Sa Majesté Tarek, veiller au bon fonctionnement du royaume dans la continuité des idéaux Fanaliens, défendre le royaume en temps de guerre, assurer sa prospérité en temps de paix et maintenir ses relations et ses alliances avec les autres royaumes de Gaea. Vous deviendrez du même coup le tuteur de notre seigneur et devrait assurer son apprentissage autant politique, protocolaire, militaire et toutes autres facettes de son éducation nécessaire pour le préparer à devenir un grand et bon roi, comme le fut son père avant lui. Acceptez-vous cette nomination ? »

« Oui je l'accepte en toute connaissance de mes nouveaux devoirs et mes nouvelles responsabilités. Je promets d'accomplir ce rôle dans l'intérêt du royaume et de mon roi Tarek Kensaky de Fanel. »

On amena alors l'épée royale dans son fourreau au conseiller. Celui-ci la tendit vers Tyo qui la recueillit dans ses deux paumes levées. Il la leva vers le ciel devant la foule et en baissa la garde, comme signe d'allégeance à la royauté de Fanalia. Il fit ensuite demi-tour pour faire face à Tarek. Il reposa à nouveau un genou à Terre et tendit à son tour l'épée vers l'enfant royal. Tarek la saisit par la garde et la sortit tranquillement du fourreau de son mieux, même si son mouvement manquait de fluidité par le manque d'expérience et la nervosité immense du moment. Il en déposa la pointe sur l'épaule de Tyo.

« Je remets mon royaume entre vos mains en vous permettant d'agir en mon nom tant que vos actes resterons juste et bon. » Proclama Tarek.

Il rangea ensuite l'épée dans son fourreau et Tyo se leva pour l'attacher à la taille de son roi. Il s'inclina à nouveau devant lui, suivit encore une fois par l'assistance qui indiquait ainsi leur approbation à la nomination de Tyo et reconnaissait leur allégeance envers Tarek Fanel.

………

Un grand banquet aurait lieu ce soir-là dans la salle de réception du château. Mais pour le moment, tout le monde s'était retiré dans leur quartier, la plupart commençant à se préparer pour ce soir. Mais dans une des chambres de l'aile royale, Kimito ne se préparait pas à fêter, mais ramassait plutôt ses quelques possessions qu'elle avait dans sa chambre et qu'elle souhaitait ramener avec elle sur Terre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester pour le banquet, elle n'avait aucune envie de fêter le début d'une nouvelle étape de l'histoire de Fanalia, car elle n'en ferait pas partie.

Après la cérémonie, elle avait dit à Merle qu'elle ne serait pas là ce soir. La femme-chat avait aussitôt comprise que la jeune fille retournait sur Terre. Kimito n'avait rien ajouté. Elle lui avait seulement dit de venir la rejoindre dans une heure dans la clairière avec Tarek.

Kimito ramassa son petit sac et jeta un dernier cou d'œil à cette chambre qui avait été la sienne lors de ses séjours sur Gaea, ne croyant jamais plus y revenir. Elle sortit de l'aile royale et s'éloigna du château où sa tante avait vécue ses dernières années.

En arrivant dans la clairière, elle constata que Merle et Tarek l'y attendaient. Elle remercia mentalement Merle de n'être venu que tous les deux, ne voulant pas avoir à donner d'explications et subir les reproches possibles de trop de monde. Elle s'approcha du centre de la clairière et posa les yeux sur son cousin.

« Tu t'en vas c'est ça ? » l'accusa Tarek.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma place est là-bas, Tarek. J'ai toujours été la bienvenue ici, mais ça n'a jamais été chez-moi. »

« Je ne veux pas rester seul. » Lança Tarek.

« Tu ne seras pas seul. Merle ne sera jamais bien loin, n'est ce pas Merle ? »

La femme-chat hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'enfant pour appuyer les dire de Kimito.

« Et Tyo veillera sur toi à présent. »

« Tu vas revenir bientôt, pas vrai Kimmy. »

Kimito ne répondit pas, Merle comprit alors toute la portée de ce silence, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de revenir. C'est ce qu'elle craignait, mais pour une fois elle se garda de fait le moindre commentaire malgré ce qu'elle pensait. Elle prit Tarek dans ses bras. Une heure plus tôt, il était peut-être nommé roi, mais à cet instant, il n'était qu'un petit garçon de huit ans dont le destin jouait cruellement avec la vie en chamboulant profondément ses bases. Kimito s'en voulait à présent de partir de la sorte, se sentant coupable d'abandonner son cousin à son destin, mais elle avait réfléchi toute la journée et savait que malgré la cruauté apparente de son départ, elle avait prit la bonne décision, sa vie l'attendait sur Terre et celle de Tarek continuerait sur Gaea sans elle et il s'en tirait très bien.

Elle s'approcha de son cousin et le prit une ultime fois dans ses bras. Sentant les larmes venir à ses yeux, elle se concentra sur son retour sur Terre, comme Hitomi lui avait déjà expliqué qu'elle faisait pour créer une colonne de lumière. Son fragment de pendentif et celui de Tarek s'illuminèrent et une lumière bleue les entoura. Kimito se sentit flotter et Tarek s'accrocha à elle, mais il ne pouvait arrêter son ascension.

« Prend soin de toi, Tarek. Je suis certaine que tu feras un grand roi, comme ton père, tu verras. Hitomi sera fière de toi. Tu auras toujours une petite place dans mon cœur. Adieu Tarek. »

« Kimmy! » Cria Tarek tandis que sa cousine disparaissait dans les cieux.

Merle le serra fort dans ses bras.

« Elle va revenir, n'est ce pas, Merle … »

« Je ne sais pas, Tarek. » Avoua Merle, ne pouvant pas lui mentir simplement pour le rassurer.

Tarek garda le silence dans les bras de la femme-chat, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel un moment, comme pour y trouver la réponse. Il reposa son regard sur Merle et celle-ci fut surprise d'y voir une nouvelle certitude.

« Nous la reverrons, je ne sais pas quand, mais elle reviendra. » Affirma Tarek.

Une telle déclaration aurait pu passer pour un simple vœux venant de n'importe quel enfant, mais Merle ne pouvait oublier qu'il était le fils d'Hitomi, qui sait, peut-être avait-il le même genre de pouvoir et dans ce cas, le ciel ou autre chose lui avait-il réellement souffler cette réponse. En regardant les yeux de Tarek ce soir-là, elle décida d'y croire.

Note : 

Alors voilà, Kimito est retournée sur Terre, mais reviendra-t-elle un jour sur Gaea… bon je crois que le suspense est pas énorme ici et que vous avez sûrement deviner la réponse! ;p … Merci a dogywoman pour la reviews! Pour ce qui est de la suite. Je vous avertit tout de suite qu'il y aura une importante coupure dans le temps. En fait, on peut voir les 4 premiers chapitre comme une sorte de long prologue. Et à partir du chapitre 5, c'est comme si la partie principale de la fic commençait. Les personnages vont vieillir encore un peu et une grande aventure va les attendre, alors j'espère que vous serez nombreux à les suivre et à me dire ce que vous penser de la fic tout au long des chapitres et des évènements qui passeront!!! 

_Kiana _


	5. Les hauts et les bas de la vie

Donc voilà finalement le chapitre 5, comme je l'ai laissé entendre, les quatres premiers était une sorte de long prologue à cette fic, la mort de Van et Hitomi étant un évènement important et marquant pour la vie de tous et pour l'histoire de cette fic, mais le cœur de cette histoire se passe des années plus tard encore. L'aventure réelle commence donc maintenant, neuf ans plus tard. ( À la mort d'Hitomi et Van, Kimito avait 13 ans, elle est donc à présent âgée de 22 ans, tandis que Naomi en a 17 dans ce chapitre-ci) 

Donc bonne lecture à tous et j'attends vos commentaires par la suite, je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça jusqu'à maintenant!!!!

CHAPITRE 5 : LES HAUTS ET LES BAS DE LA VIE

'DRIIIINNNGGG'

Kimito se réveilla en sursaut au son de la sonnette. Elle s'était allongée un moment sur son lit et avait du s'endormir. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil matin. _17h00, j'ai dormi plus longtemps que je pensais!_

'DRRIIIIIINNNNNGGG'

« On se calme j'arrive. »

Kimito sortit de sa chambre et traversa le salon pour se rendre au petit intercom sur le mur près de la porte.

« Oui. » Dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton.

« C'est moi, on va être en retard si ça continue. » Répondit la voix dans l'appareil.

Kimito appuya sur le second bouton pour débarrer la porte à l'entrée du bloc appartement. On entendit des pas monter les escaliers et on cogna à la porte. Naomi jeta un coup d'œil à Kimito lorsqu'elle eut ouvert la porte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout mêlés, sa chemise toute froissée et ses yeux montraient encore des signes de fatigue.

« Tu dormais ? »

« J'ai dû m'assoupir désolé. Je me prépare, donne moi une minute. » Répondit Kimito en refermant la porte derrière Naomi.

Kimito retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre pour se changer. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, Naomi fit tranquillement le tour de l'appartement. Ce qui n'était pas très long étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un petit trois et demi. Le salon possédait un ameublement assez sommaire, un divan, un meuble comprenant une télévision et une chaîne stéréo et une table, au centre, recouverte de livres d'étude et de feuilles de travail. Du côté de la cuisine, la table était plus dégagée, mais le comptoir par contre était couvert de vaisselle. Kimito ressortit de sa chambre et fila dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger un peu. Naomi pu donc jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre à coucher. Un lit double aux draps défaits trônait au centre de la pièce. Il y avait également une commode et une armoire pour le rangement des vêtements, bien que plusieurs d'entre eux se retrouvait un peu partout au sol. Quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de Kimito aurait pu croire qu'elle était du genre paresseuse et traîneuse à voir l'état de son appartement. Pourtant, six mois plus tôt, jamais on aurait trouvé l'endroit où vivait Kimito dans cet état.

« Bon je suis prête on peut y aller. » Annonça Kimito en ressortant de la salle de bain.

Les deux filles quittèrent donc l'appartement du deuxième étage et se dépêchèrent à rendre à la gare la plus proche pour ne pas manquer le prochain train. C'était la fête d'Amano et Yukari les avaient tous invités au restaurant pour l'occasion.

En arrivant au restaurant en question, Naomi repéra Akio à l'entrée qui les attendait. L'adolescente se précipita vers lui. Celui-ci l'accueillit en souriant et lui donna un bref baiser avant de saluer Kimito à son tour, lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. Akio allait à l'école avec Naomi. Ils s'étaient remarqués depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble il y a environ deux mois. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le restaurant et aperçurent Amano et Yukari qui les attendaient à une table au fond de la salle.

« Bonjour les jeunes. » Les accueillit Amano.

« Bonjour et Bonne fête Amano. » Répondit Kimito en sortant un petit cadeau de son sac.

« Merci Kimito. »

Pendant qu'il ouvrait son cadeau, ils prirent tous place autour de la table.

« Choisissez ce que vous voulez, la serveuse va bientôt revenir prendre les commandes. »

« On serait arrivé plus tôt si Kimito s'était préparée au lieu de dormir avant mon arrivée. »

« Je me suis endormie, c'est beau, on peut changer de sujet. »

Kimito savait que Naomi ne voulait que la taquiner, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur, en fait, elle était rarement d'humeur à rigoler ses temps-ci, comme c'est souvent le cas lorsqu'on est à bout à cause de la fatigue. État qu'elle ressentait presque tout le temps depuis des semaines à présent, ce n'est pas pour rien que son appartement était dans un sale état. Elle passait tout le temps « libre » qu'elle avait à dormir pour essayer de reprendre le dessus sur les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient.

« Des écouteurs neufs. Merci beaucoup Kimito» Dit Amano qui avait ouvert son cadeau.

Kimito savait qu'il avait perdu les siens il y a quelques semaines et il amenait toujours son lecteur MP3 lorsqu'il allait courir, ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ayant perdu ses écouteurs. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un gros cadeau, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire mieux ces temps-ci et ses anciens parents adoptifs étaient au courant de son budget très serré des derniers mois. Yukari s'en faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup pour elle.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent donc tous chez le fêté pour manger le gâteau d'anniversaire que Naomi avait préparé pour son père. Il s'agissait d'un gâteau au caramel comme il les aimait.

« Il est vraiment bon ton gâteau. » Commenta Akio en mangeant sa part.

« Merci Akio. » Répondit Naomi avec un sourire ravi.

« C'est vrai qu'il est bon. Tu es douée pour les desserts Naomi. » Confirma Kimito.

Tout le monde dégusta son morceau de gâteau, unanime sur les talents de pâtissière de l'adolescente. Mais une fois le dessert terminé, Kimito aida Yukari à ramasser les assiettes et lui annonça qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer.

« Déjà! » S'étonna Yukari.

« Je dois travailler ma dissertation ce soir, elle est a remettre mardi et demain je travail après les cours jusqu'à minuit. »

Yukari ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer. Selon elle, Kimito en faisait beaucoup trop. Elle comprenait qu'elle devait payer ses cours à l'Université, son loyer et ses factures et donc travailler à temps plein à travers ses études pour arriver, mais elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille adoptive. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas ou n'étudiait pas, elle profitait des heures qui lui restaient pour dormir, sans pour autant réussir très souvent à faire de bonne nuit. Son alimentation également s'en ressentait, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps, elle ne cuisinait plus pour ainsi dire et se dépannait souvent avec des plats réchauffés et mangés en vitesse avant d'aller en cours ou filer au travail pour ne pas être en retard.

« Kimito, tu sais que tu peux revenir à la maison quand tu veux. » Lui rappela Yukari pour une énième fois, de cette façon elle n'aurait plus de loyer à payer, n'aurait donc plus à travailler autant et aurait par la même occasion plus de temps à consacrer à ses études. Néanmoins, Kimito se refusait à chaque fois à revenir.

« On en a déjà parlé. Je n'ai plus 17 ans comme Naomi, mais 22. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi tu veux. »

« Hitomi t'as confiée à moi, je vais donc toujours me sentir responsable de toi et inévitablement m'en faire quand ça va moins bien, même si tu ne veux plus de mon aide. »

« Je te suis très reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi après la mort d'Hitomi et c'est justement parce que tu en as déjà beaucoup fait pour moi que je tiens à présent à me débrouiller seule.»

« Je sais et je suis fière de toi dans un sens, mais je veux que tu saches que ma porte sera toujours ouverte si un jour tu as besoin d'un coup de main. »

Kimito la remercie, mais lui assure à nouveau que tout allait bien et retourna dire bon soir aux autres. Eux aussi se montrèrent déçus de la voir partir si tôt, mais ils n'insistent pas.

Une fois à la maison, Kimito se mit presque aussitôt au travail. Elle sortit ses cahiers et ses feuilles et s'installa sur la table de cuisine. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire cette dissertation, mais elle n'avait pas le choix de s'y mettre, plus tôt elle commençait, plus tôt elle pourrait aller au lit, et dieu sait que cette idée-là lui plaisait par contre. _Allez, au travail!_ S'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. Elle relit donc ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à écrire la veille pour se remettre dedans et ensuite continuer la suite.

Deux heures plus tard, elle déposa son crayon un moment. _Enfin il ne reste plus que la conclusion._ Soupira-t-elle. Elle décida d'aller se chercher un verre de jus avant de se lancer dans la conclusion qui ne devrait pas être trop longue à écrire. Elle se rendit donc à la cuisine, sortit la pinte de jus du frigo et se tourna vers l'armoire où elle rangeait les verres. Mais en l'ouvrant, son attention fut attirée vers la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha pour mieux regarder à l'extérieur. Le soleil s'était couché pendant qu'elle travaillait. La soirée était nuageuse, mais on pouvait voir à travers les nuages la lumière de la lune. Kimito la trouva d'ailleurs particulièrement lumineuse ce soir. _Ce doit être la pleine lune._ Ne voyant rien de spécial, elle retourna chercher son verre, lorsqu'une percée dans les nuages dévoila la lune. Kimito s'en rendit compte du coin de l'œil et pivota légèrement la tête pour vérifier si c'était belle et bien la pleine lune. Entre les nuages elle vit alors deux sphères côte à côte entre les nuages. Elle arrêta net son mouvement et s'approcha complètement de la fenêtre pour en avoir le cœur net. Avait-elle vu ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu. _Gaea…?_ Mais les nuages recouvraient déjà la lune de nouveau et son incroyable voisine avec elle. Kimito secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place_. Il devait s'agit simplement d'une illusion peut-être une sorte de reflet dans la fenêtre. _S'expliqua Kimito. Elle se versa finalement son verre de jus et retourna à sa dissertation plus décidée que jamais à la finir pour aller se coucher, ayant vraiment l'impression qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir.

Une demie heure plus tard, elle ramassait ses affaires enfin soulagée d'avoir fini cette satanée dissertation. Elle déposa tout simplement ses affaires dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama. Elle ferma la lumière et avant de fermer les rideaux, jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, le ciel était plus dégagé et elle put tout de suite voir la lune, seule comme elle devait l'être dans le ciel au milieu des étoiles. Néanmoins, chose surprenante, la lune n'était pas pleine, mais seulement à moitié visible et elle semblait émettre beaucoup moins de lumière que plus tôt. Kimito ferma rapidement les rideaux et se glissa dans son lit. Elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle avait vu plus tôt, mais décida que ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle vérifia l'alarme de son cadran et se blottit dans ses couvertures, décidée à dormir.

« BIP BIP… BIP BIP… »

Kimito se réveilla en sursaut et stoppa son réveil en trouvant le bouton à tâtons. Si elle s'écoutait elle se virait de bord et se rendormirait pour une partie de la journée, mais elle devait se rendre en cours.

« BIP BIP …BIP BIP…. BIP BIP… »

Kimito se redressa dans son lit d'un coup et regarda aussitôt son réveil. Ce qui confirma ses craintes, elle s'était rendormie! Une chance que son réveil était programmé pour résonner après quinze minutes. Cette fois, elle se leva toute de suite, pas tellement qu'elle craigne de se rendormir, mais surtout parce qu'à présent elle allait être très serrée pour arriver à temps. Elle ne se levait déjà pas beaucoup d'avance en temps normal, quinze minutes faisaient donc une énorme différente. Elle se dépêcha d'aller se mettre un toast dans le grille-pain et revint s'habiller en vitesse. Elle ramassa ses affaires et sa dissertation qu'elle avait simplement déposée sur son bureau la veille et les mit dans son sac. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure, si elle ne voulait pas manquer le train pour l'Université, elle devait partit tout de suite. Elle vida le reste de son jus d'orange d'un coup et se précipita dans la salle de bain en finissant encore sa dernière bouchée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir un instant. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules en dégradé étaient sans dessus dessous, elle attrapa sa brosse et essaya d'arranger le tout le plus rapidement possible. Elle décida finalement d'y aller avec quelque chose de simple et les remonta en queue de cheval se laissant des couettes détachés de chaque côté du visage. Elle se lança un dernier coup d'œil, avoir plus de temps elle aurait pu essayer de camoufler la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage avec une peu de maquillage, mais pas le temps. Elle attrapa son sac dans la cuisine et ses clés près de la porte et se dépêcha de se rendre à la gare au bout de la rue.

Une fois à l'Université, tout ce passa très bien ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte à 10h00, en retourna à sa case entre deux cours, qu'elle avait oubliée de s'amener un lunch. Dans une situation comme celle-là, n'importe qui se serait dit qu'elle pouvait toujours manger au restaurant pour une fois. Mais Hitomi devait être raisonnable, elle arrivait à la fin du mois et allait avoir tout juste de quoi payer le prochain loyer avant d'avoir sa paye la semaine prochaine. Elle ne pouvait même pas se permettre un repas au restaurant de temps en temps si elle voulait arriver. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'elle se sentait sur le bord de craquer. Et pour dire qu'il y a moins d'un an, à peine un peu plus de six mois, elle pensait à l'avenir avec optimisme. Elle avait de bonnes notes dans ses cours universitaires, elle travaillait à temps partiel et vivait depuis trois ans en appartement avec son chum, Jin. Ils allaient bientôt fêter leurs cinq ans ensemble… Mais tout cela était bel et bien du passé à présent, il lui avait laissé l'appartement parce qu'elle l'aimait. Mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assumer le loyer à elle seule en travaillant à temps partiel. Elle demanda donc plus d'heures à son patron, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle se trouva donc un autre appartement, plus petit et sous-loua le sien. Malgré tout, elle devait continuer à travailler à temps plein pour pouvoir se payer ce nouvel appartement en plus de continuer ses études à l'Université. Résultat, elle n'avait plus une heure de libre pour elle, son appartement était en bordel, elle n'avait plus le temps de cuisiner autre chose que des repas rapide, ses heures de sommeil étaient réduites et ses performances scolaires s'en ressentaient malgré ses efforts. Finalement lorsqu'elle se rendormait le matin et partait trop vite sans se faire de lunch, elle ne pouvait même plus se permettre d'aller au restaurant pour se dépanner. Dans ces moments-là, elle se maudissait d'être aussi tête dur et de ne pas accepter de retourner vivre chez Yukari le temps de finir ses études ou au moins de remettre sa vie en ordre.

Kimito soupira, elle devrait bien manger ce midi et elle n'aurait jamais le temps de retourner à l'appartement. Elle eut alors une idée, elle hésita un instant, puis se décida. Yukari lui avait rappelé pas plus tard d'hier soir qu'elle était prête à l'aider. Elle trouva un téléphone et l'appela.

« Oui, allo. »

« Yukari. C'est Kimito. »

« Kimito ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Yukari.

« Oui. En fait, j'aurais un petit service à te demander. »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai oublié de m'amener un lunch et je n'aurai pas le temps de retourner à l'appart ce midi et je me demandais si… »

« Si je pouvais t'en faire un. Pas de problème. Naomi va venir manger tout à l'heure, elle pourrait te le laisser en passant. » La devança-t-elle.

« Ce serait vraiment super, tu lui diras que je vais l'attendre à la gare de l'Université. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est rien, tu m'appelles quand tu veux pour n'importe quoi tu te souviens d'accord. »

« Oui, Merci. Je dois y aller maintenant. »

« Bonne journée dans ce cas. »

« Salut. »

Kimito raccrocha et retourna en classe. Sur l'heure du midi, elle se rendit comme prévu à la gare et attendit l'arrivée de Naomi.

« Kim! » Cria celle-ci en débarquant du train et la repérant sur un banc.

« Salut Naomi.»

Naomi lui donna le lunch de Yukari.

« Désolé pour le dérangement. »

« Voyons-y a rien là l'université est sur mon chemin de toute façon. »

« Merci quand même. »

« En fait, Yukari ne t'as pas seulement fait à dîner. Elle et Amano ne seront pas là ce soir, alors elle m'a préparée mon souper en double. Tant qu'à manger toutes les deux seules, on pourrait souper ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je travail ce soir. »

« Tu dois bien avoir une heure de souper, non ? »

« Évidemment, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'aller souper chez-toi. »

« Qui a parlé de chez-moi. Je pensais plutôt aller chez-toi, c'est à côté de ton travail. T'as qu'à me dire à quelle heure et je vais t'attendre et ton souper aussi qu'est ce que tu en dit. »

Devant l'enthousiasme de Naomi et n'étant pas contre l'idée de pouvait prendre un repas tranquillement et avec de la compagnie pour une fois, Kimito accepta volontiers l'idée. Elle donna sa clé à Naomi.

« Je vais être là un peu après 18h00. »

« Parfait, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

Naomi reprit alors le train qui la ramènerait à son école, tandis que Kimito rentra manger son lunch avant que les cours ne recommencent. Après les cours, elle se rendit directement au travail.

De son côté, Naomi, après être repassé chez-elle, se rendit à l'appartement de Kimito. En arrivant, une idée lui vint. Tant qu'à être là pourquoi ne pas donner un petit coup de main à Kimito. Elle décida de ramasser un peu les lieux pendant que le souper chauffait dans le four. Règle général, elle ne raffolait pas du rangement, mas elle savait que Kimito n'aurait jamais le temps de le faire autrement et elle voulait l'aider. Et comme elle refusait l'aide quand on la proposait, aussi bien en profiter pour le faire sans qu'elle puisse refuser.

Naomi finissait de mettre la table lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée ouvrir.

« Tu arrives pile à l'heure. » Lui annonça Naomi.

Kimito vint la rejoindre dans la salle à manger et allait la remercie pour le souper lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir, puis au salon où les choses avaient été également rangées, enfin pour le plus gros et ce qu'elle savait où ça allait.

« Tu as rangé l'appartement ? » S'exclama Kimito incrédule.

« J'avais un peu de temps pendant que le souper cuisait et je crois que tu n'as pas beaucoup le temps de faire ce genre de choses ces temps-ci.. »

« Wow et bien merci beaucoup. »

« J'en ai pas fait tant que ça quand même. »

« Non, tu n'étais pas obligée, alors merci. »

« On soupe où tu veux me remercie encore. » Rigola Naomi.

Kimito sourit et se joignit à elle pour faire les assiettes et s'asseoir à table. Yukari leur avait préparé un excellent repas à base de nouilles. Noami n'avait eu qu'à le mettre au four, c'était très bon, surtout comparé à ce que Kimito mangeait ces dernier temps n'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour cuisiner. Les deux filles mangeaient avec appétit tout en parlant tranquillement.

« Alors comment ça va avec Akio ? » Demanda Kimito.

« Ça va bien…pourquoi ? » Répondit Naomi, surprise que Kimito pose la question, depuis sa rupture avec Jin, les histoires de couple était un sujet un peu délicat pour elle. Le fait qu'elle pose la question était-il signe que sa peine d'amour était sur la voie de la guérison ?

« Juste bien ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Deux mois et quelques jours. »

Naomi n'avait jamais été très bavarde sur ses histoires de cœur, elle avait par contre toujours eu la réputation d'être une bonne oreille, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine. Kimito pour sa part était plus à l'aise de parler de ce genre de choses… enfin avant sa séparation. Mais Kimito n'insista pas davantage et la conversation partie dans une autre direction. Les deux filles terminèrent de souper et ramassèrent la table.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? » Demanda Kimito en enlevant la nappe.

« Je vais aller rejoindre des amies, on va aller au centre-ville. »

« Profite-en bien alors, je crois que tu n'as pas cours demain. »

Naomi sentit la pointe d'envie dans la voie de Kimito, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, elle n'avait pas simplement perdue son chum, son appartement et son temps libre, mais son réseau social c'était du même coup beaucoup rétrécit, n'ayant plus le temps de voir personne. Elle en fut peinée pour elle et voulut lui remonter le morale un peu en essayant de l'impliquer un peu.

« Au fait, tu crois que tu pourrais me prêter une de tes camisoles, la bleue et argent peut-être… il faudrait vraiment que j'aille magasiner j'ai plus rien à me mettre. »

« Bien sûr. »

« On pourrait y aller ensemble, tu as toujours eu bon goût qu'est ce que tu en dis. »

« Ça pourrait être bien oui… » _Si du moins je pouvais avoir le temps._

Kimito, suivi de Naomi, s'était dirige vers sa chambre tout en parlant pour aller voir ce qu'elle avait dans ses tiroir. Elle ouvrit le second tiroir et fouilla un peu avant de mettre la main sur la camisole bleue avec un petit motif gris dans le tissu et les bretelles spaghettis argentés qu'avant mentionnée Naomi.

« Essaye-la pour voir si elle te va bien, sinon on regardera ce que j'ai d'autre. »

Kimito lui tendit le vêtement et se retourna pour laisser Naomi enlever son T-shirt et mettre la camisole en question. Elle se retrouva alors face à la fenêtre, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher. Elle regarda sa montre et constata qu'elle devrait repartir pour le travail dans une dizaine de minutes. Ça lui tentait encore moins que d'habitude, elle passait un assez beau moment avec Naomi pour une fois. Elle soupira légèrement et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle vit alors la lune, qui commençait à être visible à cette heure, mais elle se figea lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne voyait pas seulement la lune, mais également un autre astre à ses côtés. Elle détourna les yeux un moment et se secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place, ça n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi verrait-elle Gaea tout à coup. Jamais l'autre planète n'avait été visible de la Terre, même Hitomi ne voyait qu'une lune lorsqu'elle était encore sur Terre.

« Elle me va très bien je crois qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » Demanda Naomi, ramena Kimito à la réalité.

Elle se retourna pour la regarder tandis que Naomi pivota sur elle-même pour qu'elle puisse bien voir.

« Elle te va même mieux qu'à moi, je la trouve un peu trop serrée. »

Kimito s'approcha et rétrécit légèrement les bretelles ajustables, Noami étant un peu plus petite qu'elle.

« Voilà maintenant c'est parfait. »

« Tu vas me trouver tannante, mais je peux t'emprunter un collier pour aller avec, j'en n'ai pas beaucoup avec du bleu. »

« Pas de problème, mon coffre à bijou est juste-là sur mon bureau, choisi ce que tu préfères. »

Naomi la remercia d'un sourire et alla ouvrit le coffre à bijou. Kimito la regarda faire un instant, puis porta à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre avec appréhension. Ce qu'elle craignait y voir était malheureusement encore là, la lune et Gaea se trouvaient toujours côte à côte dans le crépuscule.

« Mais c'est…. » Commença Naomi sans terminer sa phrase.

Kimito réussit à détacher son regard des deux astres pour voir de quoi Naomi parlait. Celle-ci tenant un collier dans ses mains, mais Kimito ne pouvait pas dire duquel il s'agissait. Une lueur rose émana alors de la main de Naomi et elle sut aussitôt ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. _Le pendentif d'Hitomi! _

« Kim! » S'exclama Naomi.

En fouillant dans le coffre à bijou, elle s'était rappelée un collier qu'elle avait vu au cou de Kimito et voulut le trouver se disant qu'il irait très bien avec la camisole. Ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans le compartiment central, elle avait commencé à regarder dans les petits compartiments tout autour du coffre à bijou. Elle avait été très surprise de découvrir le fragment du pendentif qui avait autrefois appartenue à Hitomi. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et ne savait même pas que Kimito l'avait toujours, néanmoins, elle l'avait aussitôt reconnu. Mais sa surprise alors n'était rien avec la stupeur de le voir soudainement s'illuminer dans sa main.

Kimito s'était aussitôt précipitée vers elle lorsqu'elle avait vu la lueur. Elle ne comprenait pas plus que Naomi ce qu ce passait tout à coup, mais elle était persuadée que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la soudaine apparition de Gaea dans le ciel. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle tendit la main vers celle de Naomi pour y prendre le fragment de pendentif lorsqu'une éblouissante lumière bleue les entoura. Les craintes de Kimito se réalisèrent lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cette colonne de lumière avait été créé, mais elle savait où elle la menait…

Désolé si vous espériez avoir des nouvelles de Gaea, ça ira au chapitre suivant… je crois pas gâché le punch à personne en révélant que c'est sur Gaea que la lumière conduit lol Ce chapitre montrait surtout la vie de Kimito sur Terre, comment vous la trouvez ? Avez-vous hâtes de découvrir ce que la vie à réservé pour Tarek et les autres de leur côté? 

_Kiana_


	6. Le rite du dragon

Et oui déjà le chapitre 6 grosso-modo 1 semaine après le 5, bonjour l'irrégularité dans les mise en ligne :p, en fait c'est pour vous surprendre lol! Ça ou simplement que j'étais dedans pour écrire ce chapitre-ci! Il va commencer à y avoir plus d'action et de suspense et tout ca à partir de maintenant en espérant ne pas avoir décourager trop de monde avec les chapitre déprimants qui ont précédés parce que ce n'était que le début Bon je vous laisse à Kimito et Naomi…

CHAPITRE 6 : LE RITE DU DRAGON

Une colonne de lumière bleue déchira le ciel et percuta le sol dans une vallée inhabitée. L'instant d'après, cette lumière était disparue aussi subitement qu'elle était venue, laissant ses passagers incrédules au sol. Kimito se remit sur pied la première et leva instinctivement les yeux vers le firmament. La lune et la Terre y trônaient comme toujours sur Gaea. Elle sentit alors Naomi se relever en tirant sur sa main, qu'elles tenaient toujours fermées sur le pendentif depuis l'apparition de la colonne de lumière. L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle sans comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Kimito lui fit alors un signe vers le ciel.

« Mais, comment…. Nous sommes sur… » Interrogea Naomi les yeux ronds en regardant sa planète et la lune dans le ciel.

« Sur Gaea, oui. Mais comment et surtout pourquoi ça. »

Naomi lui lâcha la main, laissant ainsi le pendentif dans la main de Kimito qui le regarda un moment. Il ne brillait plus à présent. _Pourquoi m'avoir ramené ?_ Demanda Kimito, elle n'avait jamais souhaité y revenir et avait choisi la Terre depuis des années. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des pensées pour Tarek se demandant si tout alors bien pour lui, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, il était entre bonne main avec Tyo et Merle. Cependant elle n'avait jamais désiré revenir ici, en fait, elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle aurait pu vouloir y revenir après tout c'est à cause de cette planète et ses habitants qu'elle avait perdue Hitomi et Tarek.

Un puissant rugissement retentit alors dans le silence de la vallée.

« Qu'est c'est ça ? » S'écria Naomi.

Kimito n'avait évidement aucune réponse à lui donner, ne connaissant pas les mystères de Gaea beaucoup plus qu'elle au fond. Mais une chose est sûr ce grognement ne présageait rien de bon. On entendit alors de grands bruits venir de leur droit, comme si quelque chose approchait et visiblement quelque chose d'énorme si on se fiait au son. Kimito agrippa Naomi par le bras et l'entraîna entre les arbres, ne tenant pas à être la lorsque la chose arriverait. Mais il est évident qu'elles n'auraient pas la moindre chance de distancer ce truc vu la vitesse où ça approchait.

Elles virent les arbres bouger derrière elle et un grand bruissement se fit entendre accompagné d'un puissant souffle de vent. Elles virent alors la chose qu'elles avaient entendue surgir au-dessus des arbres, décollant ailes déployées.

Kimito sentit alors une brève chaleur dans sa main et vit entre ses doigts que le pendentif brillait de nouveau. Mais ce qui accrocha son œil fut l'apparition simultanée d'un scintillement rose sous le dragon en vole. Elle réalisa alors que le dragon tenait quelque chose entre ses pattes, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Il a agrippé quelqu'un dans ses pattes! » Affirma Kimito.

« Quoi! »

Noami n'avait rien vu de tout cela, juste de savoir qu'un dragon venait de s'envoler tout près d'elles lui suffisait déjà amplement. Le dragon poussa à nouveau un puissant grognement avant de perdre de l'altitude. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir un problème à garder son équilibre. Kimito partit brusquement à courir en direction de l'endroit où la créature semblait toucher terre.

« Kim! » S'exclama Naomi prise par surprise.

Elle hésita un instant, pas très enthousiasme à l'idée de se précipiter vers un dragon. Par contre, elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas se retrouver seule dans une forêt inconnue, au milieu d'un monde inconnu sur une planète lui étant tout aussi inconnue. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix de se lancer à la poursuite de Kimito.

Les rugissements du dragon se faisaient entendre à travers la forêt de plus en plus fort tandis que les deux terriennes approchaient de la bête. Elles débouchèrent alors au bas d'une colline et les virent enfin à une quinzaine de mètre devant eux, le dragon et sa proie. Kimito cru d'abord que le malheureux serait mort à son arrivée, mais ce n'était pas encore le cas.

Le jeune homme, l'armure en pièce et tâchée de sang, tenait encore son épée tendue vers le dragon. Il s'élança encore une fois sur le dragon, mais d'un puissant coup de pattes celui-ci le fit voler au loin. Naomi poussa un cri en voyant la scène. L'attention du dragon se tourna aussitôt vers les deux nouvelles venues.

« Cours! » Cria Kimito à Naomi.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas sur le coup, paralysée sur place. Kimito lui poussa dans le dos pour lui intimer de partir au plus vite. Cette fois, elle ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ses jambes à son coup. Mais le dragon venait à présent vers elles. Kimito, n'ayant pas eu le temps de disparaître entre les arbres à la suite de Naomi, ressentit une sorte d'alarme de danger en elle en même temps que le petit pendentif qu'elle avait au cou se mit à briller.

Elle pivota rapidement et enchaîna aussitôt avec une roulade vers la droite juste avant que la queue pointue du dragon frappe le sol à l'endroit où elle était juste avant. Elle se redressa dans la position de combat qu'elle avait adopté si souvent durant son adolescente lors de ses cours d'art martiaux. Ses réflexes l'avaient fait agir de la sorte, et heureusement pour elle, mais rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu apprendre n'aurait pu lui être très utile face à un dragon.

Un puissant hurlement fut alors poussé par le dragon. Le jeune homme avait profité de la diversion pour lancer une ultime attaque contre le reptile. Relevant ainsi sa queue pour attendre la terrienne, le dragon avait révélé son abdomen, ouverture qu'il s'empressa d'utiliser se relevant d'un bond. Il sauta, épée levée et frappa de toutes ses forces l'abdomen du dragon qui n'offrit que peu de résistance à la lame. La carcasse du dragon s'effondra au sol inerte.

Aussitôt qu'elle avait prit conscience que Kimito n'était pas derrière elle, Naomi avait rapidement fait volte-face pour voir cette dernière éviter de justesse la queue pointue du dragon qui l'aurait transpercée en un instant si elle l'avait atteinte. Voyant que l'inconnu avait vaincu le dragon, elle se précipita vers Kimito pour voir si elle allait bien.

De son côté, le vainqueur du dragon s'approcha de l'immense bête et fit une entaille dans son thorax juste au niveau de son cœur, il en retira une sphère, un énergiste. Aussitôt qu'il l'eut retiré, le corps du dragon s'évapora sans laisser de trace.

« Kim! Ça va ? » S'inquiéta Naomi en ayant rejoint Kimito.

« Ça va je t'assure. » La rassura-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Demanda le gaien.

Naomi échangea un regard avec Kimito, devaient-elle dire la vérité. En fait, elles ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles faisaient là elles-mêmes.

« On passait par là lorsqu'on a vu le dragon s'envoler et atterrir ici. »

« Et vous avez tout naturellement décidé de vous précipiter vers lui. Réaction qu'aurait eu n'importe qui, vous souhaitez mourir ? »

« Non, mais on a vu qu'il tenait quelqu'un entre ses pattes. On a voulu aider. » Répliqua Naomi.

« Le genre d'idée génial pour y laisser sa peau, ce qui à bien failli vous arrivez d'ailleurs. »

Naomi devait avouer qu'il avait malheureusement raison, d'ailleurs s'il n'en avait tenu qu'à elle, elles seraient plutôt parties dans la direction opposé au dragon.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans la vallée des dragons en premier lieu ? »

« La vallée des dragons ? » S'interrogea Kimito à voix haute, jamais elle n'avait entendu parlé de cette endroit par Hitomi ni personne d'autre. _Super en plus de ne pas savoir comment on s'est ramassé sur Gaea, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où on est!_

« La vallée des dragon, oui. Au cœur même du territoire des dragon de terre. »

Tout en parlant, il avait remit son épée dans son fourreau et entreprit ensuite d'enlever les lambeaux qui lui restaiten de son armure. Ce qui le fit se crisper de douleur lorsqu'il retira ce qui lui restait d'épaulette gauche. C'est par là que le dragon l'avait agrippé lors de son envolé. De profondes lacérations, souvenir de cet épisode, lui parcouraient les épaules et le haut de son dos. En voyant l'état de la blessure, Kimito voulut s'approcher, mais elle ne fit qu'un pas vers lui lorsque son pendentif se mit à briller à nouveau, mais ce qui l'étonna encore davantage fut de voir la même lueur scintiller au bout de l'épée du jeune combattant en unisson avec son collier. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs tout aussi troublé par le phénomène qu'elle. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans comprendre, où n'arrivant plutôt pas à croire à la seule explication possible qui leur venaient.

« Kimito ? » Demanda-t-il incertain, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle avait treize ans et les cheveux teints en noir, tandis que celle qui ce tenait devant lui était une femme adulte aux cheveux blonds comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

« Tarek ? » Hésita-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses yeux, mais se demandant comment elle n'avait pas remarqué la ressemblance de plus en plus évidente entre lui et son père, à l'exception de ses cheveux qu'il tenait d'Hitomi.

À la mention de ce nom, Naomi tourna aussitôt son attention vers lui, elle n'avait qu'un lointain souvenir du cousin de Kimito. Mais en y regardant de plus près, ce gars semblait avoir à peu près son âge comme devrait l'avoir Tarek.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Tarek incertain de ce que son retour signifiait, mais surtout surpris de celui-ci pour le moment.

« En fait, je ne le sais pas plus que toi? Nous étions dans ma chambre sur Terre et le pendentif s'est illuminé sans raison apparente juste avant qu'une colonne de lumière nous tombe dessus pour nous transporter jusqu'ici. »

Tarek tourna ensuite la tête vers la compagne de Kimito. Elle devait avoir son âge, les cheveux rouges coupés assez courts, les yeux bruns, plus petite que sa cousine. Elle avait quelque chose de vaguement familier.

« Tu te souviens de Naomi Uchida. » Révéla Kimito.

« Naomi, bien sûr, désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnue. »

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on devait avoir quoi six ans. »

……….

Dans un lieu éloigné de la vallée des dragons, un homme bouillait de colère. Il se leva promptement. Il venait de voir le combat entre le dragon et Tarek et le résultat n'était pas à son goût. Il se dirigea directement vers la personne qu'il tenait pour responsable.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Cria-t-il aux oreilles de sa victime.

« Je n'ai rien fais. » Se défendit-elle.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si jamais j'apprends que tu interfères dans mes plans. » La menaça-t-il.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement en baisant la tête de peur qu'il ne lui fasse du mal vu son état de colère extrême.

Mais il n'en fit rien pour le moment, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il continuerait à obtenir d'elle un minimum de coopération. Il se doutait qu'un jour, il faudrait user d'autres moyens pour en tirer ce qu'il voulait, mais il userait de persuasions aussi longtemps que possible, craignant que plus la contrainte serait grande mois efficace elle serait.

« Ramenez la à sa chambre. » Ordonna-t-il à l'un des gardes présent.

Ce dernier la fit sortir aussitôt le laissant seul. Il devrait à présent réévaluer la suite des choses, Tarek Fanel avait survécu au rite du dragon et retournerait bientôt à Fanalia où il montrait finalement sur le trône. Devait-il agir avant le couronnement au risque de se révéler davantage au monde extérieur plus tôt que prévu ? Leur sortie était prévue pour bientôt est-ce que ça pourrait réellement mettre en péril leur réussite de se montrer légèrement au monde plus tôt que prévu ? Il devait réfléchir à la question et prendre rapidement une décision, car le prince héritier metterrait très bientôt le cap vers Fanalia, amenant avec lui les terriennes. Il devait également se pencher sur leur arrivée, pouvaient-elles lui nuire ? Devait-il se débarrasser d'elles en même temps que le draconnian ?

Alors comment vous avez trouvez ? Je suis au courant du parallèle entre la lutte contre le dragon de Tarek et celle de son père Van… un peu voulu lol. Bon j'espère avoir réussit à rendre la bataille pas trop pire sans les images . Et pour ce qui est de la fin du chapitre, avez-vous des idées ou des théorie sur qui sait, de quoi il parle et tout ça ? 

J'aimerais beaucoup avec vos commentaires, au moins un review, j'en ai eu que 2 à date et j'apprécierait grandement savoir ce que vous en pensez, est-ce que vous embarquer dans cette nouvelle aventure ou vous me donner seulement le bénéfice du doute en attendant voir la suite, ou bien vous aimez pas et avec déjà décrocher ( dans ce cas vous etes surement pas entrain de lire ceci mais bon…) J'attends vos com!!

_Kiana_


	7. Attaque surprenante

Salut tout le monde! Je veux pas être tannante avec ça, c'est pas l'idée, mais j'ai pas eu de reviews depuis un bout et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire au au moins savoir si ca vous interesse ou que le suit bien suivit, ca me remonterait pour écrire encore plus. Donc voici le chapitre 7, où il va y avoir de l'action!

CHAPITRE 7 : ATTAQUE SURPRENANTE

En voyant l'état de l'épaule et du dos de Tarek, Kimito avait proposé de s'en occuper, mais Tarek avait déclaré que c'était moins pire qu'il y paraissait. Ils n'avaient qu'à rentrer à Fanalia et on s'en occuperait à ce moment-là. Kimito n'était pas convaincue, mais n'insista pas, il ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'idée. Elle dû se rendre à l'évidence que son cousin n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait côtoyée comme un frère. Il avait vieilli, comme elle d'ailleurs, et elle devrait s'habituer à ce nouveau Tarek, qui s'apprêtait bientôt à devenir roi. Cette idée aussi lui paraissait encore surréaliste. Elle avait laissé un jeune enfant de huit ans pour retrouver un futur roi décidé à agir comme il le voulait et non l'écouter aveuglément comme étant enfant.

Ils étaient donc tous trois en route vers Fanalia, selon Tarek, ils y seraient le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Ils marchèrent jusque tard en soirée avant de faire halte pour la nuit. Avant d'aller dormir, Naomi s'approcha de Tarek décidée à le soigner cette fois.

« Je crois vraiment qu'il faudrait mieux nettoyer tes plaies, où au moins faire un petit pansement pour les garder au sec, tu ne seras pas plus avancé si ça a déjà commencer à s'infecter une fois à Fanalia. »

Tarek savait qu'elle avait raison, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi le soigner avec eux.

« Je veux bien, mais on n'a rien pour s'en occuper de toute façon. À moins que tu caches une trousse de premiers soins dans tes poches. »

Finalement, Tarek céda, enleva son T-shirt et laissa Naomi nettoyer en gros sa plaie avec de l'eau pour enlever au moins les saletés et les coulisses de sang dans son dos, faute de pouvoir désinfecter proprement dit. Elle lui fit ensuite un « pansement » très sommaire avec le tissu du sac de provisions vites qu'il avait amené avec lui depuis Fanalia. Ils allèrent tous ensuite se reposer un peu avant de reprendre la route tôt le lendemain matin.

« Nous sommes prêts, ils n'attendent que votre signal pour passer à l'attaque »

« Parfait! Et au sujet de Fanel ? »

« Ils les ont repérés et attendent vos ordres, Seigneur. »

« Qu'ils passent à l'action immédiatement! Je veux qu'on s'occupe de lui avant qu'il n'atteigne Fanalia! Et dites au capitaine Moxil de se tenir prêt, notre heure est enfin venue! »

Ils marchaient depuis la veille et avaient tranquillement quittés la forêt au cours de la soirée. Ce matin, ils voyageaient dans les collines, laissant la vallée des dragons derrière eux. Tarek leur avait expliqué qu'il devait traverser les montagnes afin de rentrer à Fanalia. Ils s'étaient mis en route aussitôt que les filles eurent terminé de bander la blessure de Tarek de leur mieux. Il continuait d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas mal, mais elles en doutaient toutes les deux.

Ils marchaient donc en silence sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls comme il y paraissait. Ils arrivèrent en haut d'un plateau lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Deux individus surgirent devant eux, venant du sentier qui redescendait de l'autre côté du plateau. Tarek eut immédiatement un moment pressentiment, personne ne venait jamais ici, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit deux autres personnes venir par derrière, elles étaient arrivées par le même chemin qu'eux. Ce plateau ne comportait que deux sentiers proprement dit pour le quitter, ses autres côtés étant plus ou moins accidentés pour s'y risquer. Ils avaient choisis cet endroit en connaissance de cause et l'avaient laissé s'y rendre avant de les encercler. Naomi s'approcha de Kimito apeurée, tandis que son aînée observait les nouveaux venus avec appréhension. Les deux hommes devant eux devaient avoir dans la trentaine, l'un ayant de longs cheveux noirs et l'autre de courts cheveux brun foncés. Ils étaient vêtus de noirs de la tête au pied et une épée pendait à chacun de leur hanche. Les deux autres étaient également vêtus de la même façon. Le premier semblait assez jeune pas plus d'une vingtaine d'année et l'autre était en fait une femme donc les cheveux brun était tressés dans son dos, elle portait grosso modo le même costume noir que ses confères masculins.

« Félicitation pour votre victoire contre le dragon. » L'aborda l'un des deux hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? » Somma Tarek, la main sur la garde de son épée.

« Vous auriez dû mourir en combattant le dragon, ça aurait simplifié les choses. » Continua le même homme.

Sans rien ajouter, ils tirèrent tous les quatre leurs épées de leurs fourreaux. Tarek les imita instantanément. Les deux étrangers avant donnèrent l'assaut sur Tarek. Mais le prince de Fanalia ne se laisserait pas impressionner et para les deux assauts diriger sur lui, remerciant mentalement ses deux maîtres d'armes, Tyo et Allen, d'avoir cru bon de lui apprendre à se défendre contre des assaillants multiples.

Tandis que Tyo et ses deux adversaires enchaînaient offensives et défensives en alternance. La femme et le cadet de la troupe s'approchèrent des deux filles. Naomi se plaça instinctivement derrière Kimito. Celle-ci se mit en position de combat, une jambe devant l'autre derrière, mais légèrement sur le côté pour lui assurer une bonne mobilité et stabilité. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'affronter des adversaires armés, mais elle devrait faire avec, car ils semblaient bien décidés à les tuer. Tarek étant déjà très pris avec les deux premiers, et Naomi ne sachant pas vraiment se battre, elle devrait faire de son mieux contre ces deux là.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait celle-là ? » Demanda le plus jeune, n'ayant jamais vu quelqu'un se position de la sorte, avait-elle réellement espoir de pouvoir se défendre contre eux, elle n'avait même pas d'arme.

La femme approcha alors dangereusement des deux filles.

« Allons vous ne pouvez rien contre nous et votre ami ne pourra bientôt plus rien pour vous également. Rendez-vous simplement et nous vous laisseront peut-être la vie sauve. »

Kimito savait que si elle attendait tranquillement qu'elle attaque la première, elle serait grandement désavantagée contre elle. C'était à l'encontre des enseignements que ses professeurs terriens préconisaient, mais elle n'était pas dans un cours ou même une compétition et il ne s'agissait pas d'être loyal ou non, mais de sauver sa peau. Elle ne laissa donc pas son adversaire terminer de parler et s'élança vers elle dés qu'elle fut à proximité. D'un mouvement rapide de pied, elle la contourna et frappa violemment au niveau de son bras. Prise par surprise, elle échappa son épée qui tomba au sol.

« Noami son épée. » S'exclama Kimito.

Naomi se précipita aussitôt vers l'arme au sol et s'en empara avant sa propriétaire rétablissant l'équilibre des forces entre elle et Kimito. Celle-ci lança aussitôt une nouvelle offensive pour maintenir son attention sur elle. La femme n'avait jamais fait de karaté, mais elle n'était pas pour autant vaincue sans son arme. Les deux femmes débutèrent donc un affrontement à main nue, tandis que les coups d'épée résonnaient toujours entre Tarek et ses deux adversaires. Mais il restait toujours le plus jeune de leur bande. Celui-ci s'intéressa alors à Naomi qui venait de s'emparer de l'épée tombée au sol. Le voyant s'approcher, Noami prit la garde de l'épée à deux mains et la dressa devant elle.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne sais pas utiliser ce truc. » Affirma-t-il ayant remarqué la prise maladroite de la jeune fille et surtout les tremblements de ses mains qui se répercutaient à toute l'épée.

Il s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres et d'un rapide et solide coup latéral sur l'épée de Naomi, il lui fit perdre sa prise et la lame tomba au sol. Noami recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas. Ni Kimito, ni Tarek ne pourraient l'aider pour le moment, en ayant déjà plein les bras eux-mêmes.

Pendant ce temps, Tarek, en sueur à cause de l'intensité de son combat à trois, sentait qu'ils ne tiendrait jamais aussi longtemps que ses deux adversaires à ce rythme, il devait trouver un idée géniale et vite. Tout en parant les coups de ses adversaires, il repensa à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le haut d'un plateau. Une idée lui vint alors, ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour les empêcher de fuir, mais il pouvait aussi l'utiliser contre eux. Une falaise étant une méthode comme une autre de se défaire d'un adversaire pour un bon moment. Il essaya dont d'entraîner le combat vers le bord de la falaise. Certains auraient pu considérer une telle manœuvre comme risqué, qui sait s'il ne serait pas le premier à perdre pied au bord de la falaise. Mais cette perspective ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Après tout n'était-il pas le dernier draconnian, ce qui avait certain avantage à l'occassion.

Kimito de son côté, sans sortait toute de même assez bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs presque réussi à neutraliser sa rivale au sol, mais celle-ci était parvenue à se dégager après plusieurs roulades au sol des deux adversaires. Mais la jeune terrienne ne se laissa pas impressionner et multiplia les tentatives, les parades et les offensives pour prendre au dépourvue son opposante qui n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un se battre de cette façon. Et plus souvent qu'autrement, la terrienne avait le dessus sur la gaienne, bien qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à la mettre hors jeu pour de bon.

Naomi prit ses jambes à son coup, bien décidée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre son attaquant et elle, peu importe où elle se ramasserait par la suite. En prenant la course, elle se trouva à passer près du combat des trois hommes qui s'étaient dangereusement rapproché du ravin. L'un d'eux prit d'ailleurs conscience de son passage à proximité et délaissa sa cible principale pour une plus facile.

Tarek vit l'un de ses adversaires reculer d'un pas et lui tourner le dos. Il para l'attaque de l'autres et jeta un coup d'œil vers le déserteur afin de savoir ce qui l'avait détourné de l'affrontement. Il s'était mit dans la ligne de course de Noami pour l'intercepter, forçant celle-ci à ralentir sa course pour ne pas le percuter. Son jeune poursuivant en profita alors pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre en la frappant derrière le mollet. La terrienne chancela et perdit pied. La course l'avait malheureusement entraîné au bout du plateau. N'arrivant pas à reprendre pied et voyant le bord de la falaise beaucoup trop près, la pauvre Noami poussa un cri de terreur.

À l'autre bout du plateau, Kimito, accroupie par-dessus sa victime en lui tenant les bras, entendit le cri de son amie. Elle releva aussitôt la tête pour la voir chuter.

« NAOMI! » Hurla-t-elle.

Cette dernière entendit le cri de Kimito au moment où elle se sentait entraîner vers le bas. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le sol plusieurs dizaine de mettre plus bas qui se rapprochait dangereusement et qui la conduirait très certainement vers sa mort. Elle ni personne d'autre ne pouvait plus rien y changer. C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux bras l'agripper par la taille. Se sentant ralentir, elle eut à nouveau le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Le sol ne se rapprochait plus à une vitesse folle, bien au contraire, il s'éloignait tranquillement tandis que Naomi sentait qu'elle reprenait de l'altitude, mais comment était-ce possible ? Les deux bras lui encerclaient à présent le corps la serrant contre le torse de leur propriétaire. Naomi tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle devait la vie et croisa le regard couleur de feu de Tarek.

En la voyant perdre pied, Tarek avait violemment poussé son adversaire vers la falaise, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute vers le vide. Aussitôt que ses pieds eurent quitté le sol, deux grandes ailes blanches surgirent de son dos tandis qu'il plongeait dans le vide pour rattraper Naomi au vol avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Se concentrant sur la jeune fille en chute libre, il n'avait pas porté attention à ce qui était advenu de son adversaire. Et à présent qu'il tenait Naomi dans ses bras, saine et sauve, il se dit que le malheureux avait sans doute connu le triste sort qui attendait la terrienne au bas de la falaise.

C'est alors qu'il remontait vers le haut de la falaise, Naomi dans les bras, qu'une révélation lui apparut devant les yeux. Le malheureux qu'il avait entraîné avec lui dans sa chute n'était pas mort, bien loin de là. Il remontait dans les airs tout comme eux, propulsé par deux grandes ailes qu'il avait lui aussi fait surgir de son dos. Mais plus étonnant encore, ses ailes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Tarek. Au premier coup d'œil, on remarquait qu'elles étaient noires et non d'une blancheur uniforme comme celles de Tarek. Mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'ailes noirs comme l'était devenues celle de Folken, car elles ne possédaient aucune plume. Cet homme possédait des ailes semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris ou encore d'un dragon. Jamais Tarek n'avait entendu parler de ce genre d'ailes chez quelqu'un. Qui ou quoi pouvait bien être cet étranger ?

En arrivant finalement au sommet de la falaise, Tarek chercha rapidement des yeux Kimito. Il la trouva debout en position de combat prête à se défendre si l'un des deux hommes décidaient d'approcher. La femme, avec qui elle combattait plus tôt, était étendue au sol, inconsciente, probablement assommée. L'arrivée des trois rescapés de la falaise attira les regards vers eux. L'homme aux ailes de dragon atterrit près de ses deux confrères. Tandis que Tarek alla rejoindre Kimito. Ils étaient ravis de voir qu'ils allaient tous bien, mais ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire. Les trois hommes de l'autre côté semblaient bien décidés à remettre ça.

Mais on entendit alors un bourdonnement de moteur approcher. Un vaisseau approchait, même s'ils ne le voyaient pas encore. Un moment, Tarek et les deux filles craignirent que ce soit des renforts ennemis. L'homme aux ailes noirs s'approcha alors tranquillement, Tarek ramassa rapidement son épée qui gisait au sol un peu plus loin et revint se placer devant les deux filles. Mais l'autre rangea son épée et leva les mains signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas se battre. Il lui indiqua la jeune femme au sol. Tarek fit signe aux filles de reculer pour s'éloigner de l'inconsciente. L'homme se pencha vers elle et la souleva de terre. Les deux autres derrière lui déployèrent à leur tour de grandes ailes de dragons comme le premier.

« Ne croyez pas vous en êtes tirez. On se reverra! »

Ils décollèrent ensuite tous les trois et disparurent rapidement entre les collines. Tarek rangea son épée dans son fourreau et se tourna vers les deux filles.

« Tous le monde va bien. »

« Oui, grâce à toi. » Répondit Naomi, encore troublée d'avoir frôlé la mort de si près.

Kimito acquiesça simplement de la tête. « Tu as une idée de qui ils sont et ce qu'ils voulaient ? » Questionna-t-elle Tarek

« Aucune idée. »

« Leurs ailes… elle ne sont pas comme les tiennes. » Souffla Naomi.

« Je n'en avais jamais vu, ni jamais entendu parler non plus… »

Et de tous les évènements arrivés depuis hier c'était cette découverte qui le troublait et l'inquiétait le plus, car il était certain que ça ne présageait rien de bon, après tout ils avaient clairement dit qu'ils reviendraient.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Kimito pointa le vaisseau qu'ils avaient entendu précédemment. Ils semblaient s'agissait d'un vaisseau commercial au pavillon d'Egzardia de toute évidence en route vers Fanalia.

Alors comment vous trouvez? Je suis un peu incertaine au sujet de mes scènes de combat, est-ce que j'ai réussit pas trop mal ou ça se lit mal ? J'aimerais avoir vos impressions à ce sujet. Et la découverte des ailes de dragons est mystérieuse, qui sont-ils vraiment ?... Faut continuer à lire pour savoir ça et beaucoup d'autre choses mystérieuse à venir aussi.

_Kiana_


	8. Retour triomphale

Tout d'abord désolé encore pour avoir été longue (ça m'arrive trop souvent de commencer comme ça malheureusement :( ) Comme l'indique le titre, ce chapitre se situe autour du retour de Tarek à Fanalia, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de me laisser de commentaires. Merci à Essi pour le review et tu verras si tu avais raison en lisant la suite de cette avanture!!

CHAPTITRE 8 : UN RETOUR TRIOMPHALE

En milieu d'après-midi, le prince héritier de Fanalia fut repéré sur la route conduisant à la ville. La nouvelle se répandit très rapidement, car il y a longtemps que le royaume n'avait eu une telle raison de se réjouir. Lord Tarek rentrait victorieux du rite de passage afin de devenir roi.

Lorsque Tarek, Naomi et Kimito traversèrent les portes principales pour pénétrer dans la cité, il y avait déjà une foule assemblée pour l'accueillir. La foule poussa des exclamations de joie et Tarek sortit l'energiste et le leva bien haut pour que tout le monde puisse le voir et constater qu'il avait réalisé le rite de passage en le prenant de la dépouille du dragon vaincu. Les citoyens acclamèrent leur futur roi avec encore plus d'entrain. Une partie de la foule se sépara pour laisser passer de nouveaux venus.

« Lord Tarek! » S'exclama une voix à travers les exclamations de la foule.

Le propriétaire de la voix surgit à la course entre les habitants et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir rejoint Tarek.

« Kieko, j'ai réussi! »

Le jeune homme-chat et Tarek se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras se réjouissant du succès du prince. Mais prenant soudainement conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient et les gens présent, le félin recula d'un pas et s'inclina rapidement comme il aurait dû le faire dés le début. Derrière Kieko, d'autres personnes s'approchaient du prince. À leur tête se trouvait le régent du royaume, Tyo.

« Heureux de vous voir de retour Lord Tarek. » L'accueillit-il.

Tarek lui présenta son Energist en souriant. Tyo s'agenouilla puis s'inclina devant son futur roi, aussitôt imité par les autres.

En retrait derrière Tarek, à côté de Kimito, Naomi regardait toute la scène incrédule. Elle avait entendu parler de Gaea à plusieurs reprises durant sa vie et elle savait que Tarek était un prince dans ce monde. Mais elle n'y avait jamais fait tellement attention et la réalité venait de lui éclater en pleine face alors qu'elle réalisait pour la première fois toute la signification et les implications que ça représentait. Lorsque les gens commencèrent à s'incliner devant Tarek, elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, devait-elle faire comme eux? Elle jeta un coup d'œil de côté vers Kimito. Celle-ci ne paraissait pas avoir l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Naomi se contenta donc de rester à ses côtés sans bouger et essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur elle devant toute la population de Fanalia.

Après s'être incliné un instant devant le futur roi de Fanalia, Tyo et les autres se relevèrent. Le régent s'approcha de Tarek et lui serra amicalement la main en lui donnant un énergique tape dans le dos pour le féliciter.

« Et qui sont tes deux compagnes ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers les deux terriennes qui n'avaient pas encore bougées.

« Voici Naomi Uchida…. Et tu connais déjà Kimito. »

« Kimito! » S'exclama Tyo en regardant la jeune femme d'un nouvel œil. «C'est un plaisir de te revoir après toutes ses années. Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. J'espère bien avoir changé depuis mes treize ans. »

« Soyez la bienvenue à Fanalia, Lady Naomi. » Déclara-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière.

Ils se mirent ensuite tous en route vers le château. On ne parla beaucoup de tout le trajet qui leur fit traverser la ville. Noami en avait déjà bien assez à observer tout ce qui l'entourait pour le moment. Elle était toujours gênée de marcher ainsi avec tous les gens qui s'arrêtaient sur le bord de la rue pour les regarder passer et acclamer le retour de Tarek. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas toujours ainsi lorsqu'il passait en ville, sinon elle plaignait Tarek. Mais en plus de la ville, une autre chose attirait beaucoup son attention. Il s'agissait du gars qui avait accueilli Tarek en premier. Elle avait déjà entendue parler plusieurs fois d'une femme nommée Merle qui était une femme-chat. En fait, on lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il y avait des hommes-animaux sur Gaea. Néanmoins, il était surprenant de se retrouver devant l'un d'eux. Décidément ce monde était effectivement très différent de la Terre, en deux jours, elle avait vu un dragon, un draconnain déployer ses ailes, des individus inconnus aux ailes de dragon et à présent un homme-chat. Elle eut soudainement une pensée pour la tante de Kimito. Elle, elle avait quelques notions de Gaea avant d'y arriver, mais Hitomi, elle, n'avait jamais entendue parler de tout ça, quel choc elle avait dû avoir en découvrant ce monde et ses habitants.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre combattants ailés venaient de faire leur rapport à leur supérieur.

« Vous avez donc échoué à quatre contre trois, dont deux étaient des femmes désarmés. »

« Armée ou non, la blonde savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. »

Il leur lança un regard qui les fit aussitôt taire. Il observa chacun de ses combattants l'un après l'autre, mais aucun d'eux n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, jugeant préférable de ne rien dire.

« Et en plus, vous me dites qu'ils ont vu vos ailes! » Tonna-t-il.

Ils préfèrent tous garder le silence encore une fois. D'un geste de la main, il leur indiqua de sortir. Ils ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la salle promptement. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de sa vue, il se tourna vers le seul individu restant dans la pièce.

« Nous avons donc été révélés au draconnain. Il fera le lien avec la suite beaucoup plus facilement, Seigneur. » Dit l'homme qui avait assisté à la scène.

« Il est trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon à présent, notre retour a déjà commencé, il faudra s'occuper de Fanel plus tard, il est hors de question d'attaquer Fanalia avant l'heure. J'attends des nouvelles de l'attaque du général Moril le plus vite possible, faîtes lui savoir. »

« Oui, tout de suite. » Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce à son tour laissant son seigneur seul.

« Lord Tarek! Contente de te voir de retour sain et sauf. »

Une femme-chat aux cheveux roses s'était dépêchée de les rejoindre aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans le château. Elle le serra dans ses bras chaleureusement. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil sur le côté de Tarek, qui était maintenant plus grand qu'elle. Naomi la regardait avec de grands yeux, _Une autre…_ Mais Kimito la regardait avec un petit sourire, car elle l'avait reconnue à la seconde où elle était entrée et elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Merle, qui s'amusait souvent avec elle lorsqu'elle était jeune.

« Kimito ? » S'exclama Merle.

« Bonjour Merle. »

Elle laissa aller son étreinte de Tarek et s'approcha de la terrienne en la jaugeant de la tête au pied. Et la serra dans ses bras à son tour, visiblement ravie de la voir finalement revenir.

« C'est merveilleux de te revoir finalement. »

Merle n'avait jamais porté de jugement sur le départ définitif de Kimito après la mort d'Hitomi et Van. Mais elle avait toujours souhaité qu'elle reviendrait les voir, une fois la douleur un peu calmée, surtout pour le petit Tarek qui n'avait plus aucune famille à part elle. Elle avait espérée que ce retour ait lieu des années plus tôt, mais elle était tout de même ravie de la revoir enfin.

« Tu ressembles toujours assez à ta tante. Tu es également revenue à ta couleur d'origine. » Commenta-t-elle en parlant de ses cheveux, car Kimito s'était entièrement tiente en noir environ un an avant la mort d'Hitomi et Van, elle avait d'ailleurs gardé cette couleur une bonne partie de son adolescence pour revenir à son blond naturelle lorsqu'elle atteignit la vingtaine.

Merle tourna ensuite les yeux vers l'autre terrienne.

« Je te présente, Naomi Uchida, la fille de Yukari, l'amie d'Hitomi. » La présenta Kimito.

« Naomi, voici Merle. Une bonne amie de ma tante et Van. »

« Bienvenue à Fanalia! » Annonça Merle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle, Merle. On se retrouvera pour le souper. » Les interrompit Tarek.

« Sans problème. Ça nous donnera le temps de faire une petite visite du château, pour notre nouvelle venue. »

Tarek et Tyo se retirèrent donc, ils avaient beaucoup à parler. Tyo voulait des détails sur le déroulement du combat de Tarek contre le dragon, étant son maître d'arme. Tarek lui parlerait également de leur embuscade. Ils devaient aussi planifier la suite des choses spécialement le couronnement. Après leur départ, Merle et son fils aîné, Kieko, firent visiter le château à Naomi, accompagnée de Kimito qui le redécouvrait en se rappelant des souvenirs heureux pour certains et douloureux pour d'autres.

La visite se termina dans l'aile des invités, où Merle indiqua à Naomi une chambre qu'elle pourrait occupée pendant son séjour à Fanalia. La terrienne entra dans sa nouvelle chambre et resta bouche bée. La pièce était presque le double de la sienne sur Terre. Elle en fit rapidement le tour et termina par se jeter sur le lit double au centre de la chambre en riant.

« Je sous-entends qu'elle te convient. » Avança Merle.

« Bien sûre qu'elle me convient, elle est superbe cette chambre. »

« Bon, si ça vous dérange pas, j'irais rejoindre Nykko et les filles. On va revenir vous cherchez dans une heure pour le souper. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas montré sa chambre à Kimito. » Fit remarquer Naomi.

« Elle peut aller te la montrer sans nous, tu te souviens du chemin n'est-ce pas. »

Kimito fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et les deux félins quittèrent la pièce.

« Alors on y va ? » Demanda Naomi en se relevant du lit où elle était assisse.

« Où ça ? »

« Ben voir ta chambre. »

« Si tu veux. »

Naomi la rejoint au bord de la porte pour lui indiquer que c'est ce qu'elle voulait et elles retournèrent dans les corridors. Noami suivait Kimito en essayant de retenir le chemin de son mieux pour se retrouver par la suite par elle-même. Elle fut surprise de voir que Kimito les conduisaient hors de l'aile où étaient les chambres. Elles pénétrèrent ensuite dans une autre aile du château, que Merle avait identifiée comme étant l'aile royale durant la visite. Kimito s'arrêta alors devant l'une des portes. Elle ouvrit et entra dans la chambre qu'elle n'avait pas occupée depuis des années.

Pendant que Naomi faisait le tour de la pièce, Kimito ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où elle s'y était trouvée. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle y était restée enfermée avec Tarek après la mort d'Hitomi. C'est ici qu'elle avait décidé de rentrer chez-elle pour toujours laissant derrière elle cette planète de malheur qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'éloigner ceux qu'elle aimait d'elle en terminant par la mort de celle qu'elle considérait comme une mère. Jusqu'à hier, elle n'avait jamais crue qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau ici. Et bien qu'en revenant à Fanalia et revisitant le château, elle ne pouvait nier la beauté et le charme des lieux et des paysages de Fanalia, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdue à cause de cette planète ne pouvait lui permettre de réellement l'apprécier.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, on cogna et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Naomi regarda entrer toute une famille de félins entrer ébahie. Merle était revenue les chercher pour le souper, mais cette fois, elle était accompagnée de toute sa famille qui mangerait avec eux. Merle était entrée la première, mais était restée près de la porte avec son mari, Nykko. Contrairement à leurs parents, les trois fille-chat étaient entrées en trompe dans la chambre, impatientes de voir les deux terriennes. Naomi et Kimito, qui parlaient tranquillement assisses sur le lit avait leur arrivée, se retrouvèrent assaillies par les deux plus jeunes qui s'étaient élancées vers elle avec enthousiasme.

« Je vous présente mes filles Niamma et Niassa. »

Les deux filles de huit ans qui les avaient prises d'assaut étaient des jumelles. Niassa avait le pelage orangé de sa mère tandis que Niamma avait le pelage gris de son père, mais toutes deux arboraient la chevelure rosée typique de Merle.

« Et Kimito, tu te souviens peut-être de ma plus vielle, Jade. »

Kimito se souvenait un peu d'elle, mais à l'époque elle avait tout juste quatre ans, celle qui se tenait à côté du lit était à présent une adolescente de treize ans, elle n'aurait jamais pu la reconnaître. Jade ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à son père, même si elle n'avait pas les cheveux colorés de sa mère et que son pelage plus pâle que Merle ou Niassa tirait davantage sur le beige.

Les jumelles laissèrent les terriennes et celles-ci purent se lever pour les suivre vers la salle à manger où viendrait bientôt les rejoindre Tyo et Tarek après leur entretien.

Il se passe moins de chose que j'avais prévu dans ce chapitre, mais le retour de Tarek est tout de même un événement important pour les Fanaliens et on fait également la connaissance de la famille de Merle et on continue a découvrir la vie de Tarek n'étant plus un enfant. 

_Kiana_


	9. Le couronnement

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le délai, même si je n'ai pas d'excuse vraiment au fond. Si ce n'est que j'ai commencé un début d'autre fic en parallèle et que je suis en court de correction avec un correcteur/beta-lecteur pour ma fic seul maitre de sa vie pour m'assurer qu'elle est à son meilleure étant donné que c'est ma fic préférée dans celle que j'ai écrite. Mais vous en fête pas celle-ci n'a pas quitté ma tête entre temps et n'est pas prêtes de le faire bien au contraire elle continue de se préciser dans la tête, mais il faut quand même avoir le temps de l'écrire… assez parler place au chapitre 9.

CHAPITRE 9 : LE COURONNEMENT

Le couronnement royal avait lieu sur le coup de midi le lendemain du retour de Tarek. Dés l'heure du levé, les préparatifs se mirent en branle pour assurer le bon déroulement de la cérémonie. Tarek fut d'ailleurs prit à part par Tyo qui s'occupa de revoir le déroulement de celle-ci, même s'ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé. Ce n'était pas le temps de se tromper alors qu'on devient roi devant tout le royaume. Spécialement qu'ils voulaient tous que ce jour ce passe sans incident, le souvenir de la tragédie ayant suivi celui de Van étant encore trop clair dans la mémoire des plus vieux.

Pendant que les Fanaliens se préparaient à ce grand évènement, Kimito en profita pour faire le tour des jardins avec Naomi. Une demi-heure avant la cérémonie, c'est donc là que Kieko les trouva.

« Vous voilà! »

« Tu nous cherchais ? »

« Oui, ma mère m'envoie vous chercher. On doit rejoindre les autres pour le couronnement. »

Ils se rendirent tous les trois sur la grande place à l'avant des bâtiments du palais où plusieurs personnes avaient déjà pris place pour assister au couronnement. Les filles suivirent Kieko jusqu'à leur place où les attendaient Merle, Nykko et leurs filles. Tout autour de la place, des bannières de Fanalia battaient au vent. La population de Fanalia était entièrement rassemblée un peu plus bas. Seuls les personnes les plus importantes du royaume avait obtenu une place sur la place proprement dit d'où on pouvait assister de très près à la cérémonie. Naomi se sentait même un peu gênée de s'y retrouvée. Surtout après que Merle lui aie dévoilé qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir y être cette fois, car malgré son amitié avec Lord Van, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de si trouver lors du précédent couronnement. Mais depuis le règne de Van Fanel, certaines choses avaient beaucoup changé dans le royaume.

Le silence tomba soudainement, attirant l'attention sur la venue de trois hommes arborant d'épaisse et longue cape. Il s'agissait du régent et de deux membres du conseil royale. Ils s'arrêtèrent au centre de la place. Les deux représentants du conseil prirent place à gauche et à droite du régent.

Ce fut alors au tour de Tarek de faire son entrée, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits princiers, recouvert de la magnifique cape royale de Fanalia. Il portait à sa taille une ceinture sans épée. Il s'arrêta deux mètres devant Tyo et posa un genou au sol en baissant la tête.

« Moi, Régent de Fanalia, nommé par le conseil de Fanalia, ait gouverné le royaume en votre nom. » Déclara Tyo.

Il sortit alors l'épée de Fanalia, dans son fourreau, bien haut pour qu'elle soit vue par tous.

« Vous avez démontré votre courage et votre droit légitime à gouverner ce royaume. Je vous remets donc, aujourd'hui, ce qui vous revient. »

L'un des conseillers déposa la couronne sur la tête de Tarek.

« Levez-vous et prenez cette épée comme preuve de votre ascension.»

Tyo tendit l'épée vers son nouveau souverain et Tarak l'agrippa solidement de sa main droite. Il la sortt en partie du fourreau pour en découvrir les armoiries des Fanels afin que chaque personne présente puis voir qu'il s'agissait bien de l'épée royale.

« Je vous nomme Tarek Kensaky de Fanel, roi de Fanalia! »

Des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements retentirent. Tarek traversa ensuite la place pour se rendre tout au bout où tout le royaume attendait avec impatience de voir leur nouveau souverain. Un fois bien en vu, il sortit l'épée royale de son fourreau et la présenta face à lui, pointe vers le ciel. La foule explosa de joie et acclama fortement le nouveau roi.

« Peuple de Fanalia, nous avons traversé de grandes épreuves par le passé, mais rien ne nous a arrêté jusqu'à présent. Sous le règne de mon père, feu Van Slanzar de Fanel, notre royaume a grandit en postérité et en prospérité, malgré les difficultés. Et en tant que nouveau roi, je sais que peu importe les difficultés, si nous restons unis, nous pourrons faire de Fanalia tout ce que nous pouvons souhaiter. Moi, Tarek Kensaky de Fanel, m'engage à gouverner avec justesse et sagesse, à mener Fanalia vers le succès et la défendre avec courage et honneur lorsque nécessaire! »

La foule montra à nouveau son soutien bruyamment. Van rengaina son épée et sourit à son peuple, se remémorant tout ce que Van lui avait dit lorsqu'il était petit sur l'importance d'aimer son peuple et que celui-ci nous le rend bien. Il espérait pouvoir atteindre la grandeur de son père un jour.

« Vous serez un grand roi à votre tour, j'en suis persuadé, Votre Altesse. » Lui assura Tyo qui s'était approché, comme s'il avait lu les pensées du nouveau roi. « Et je serai, toujours là si vous cherchez conseil ou simple compagnie. »

Tarek le remercia d'un chaleur sourire. Tyo avait toujours été là pour lui jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait été pour lui, un maître d'arme, un régent, un tuteur, même un second père à ses yeux suite à la mort de ses parents.

Après le couronnement, la ville toute entière se lança dans la fête, partout dans la cité les gens se rassemblèrent pour célébrer le nouveau règne qui débutait. Le palais n'échappait évidement pas à ces festivités. Un grand souper fut organisé en l'honneur de Tarek et fut aussitôt suivi par une grande fête dans la salle de bal. Tout les gens invités s'étaient évidemment fait un devoir de s'y trouver. Les filles de Merle protestèrent d'ailleurs vivement lorsque leur mère les envoya se coucher alors que tout le monde continuait à fêter plus tard dans la soirée. Naomi pour sa part était surtout très impressionnée par l'ampleur de l'évènement. Toutes les dames étaient vêtues de longues robes et coiffées pour l'occasion, les hommes également avaient revêtu leurs beaux habits.

Les deux terriennes avaient d'ailleurs paniquées en apprenant de quel genre de soirée il s'agissait, n'ayant bien sûr rien de tel à se mettre. Merle avait remédié rapidement à la situation.

**Flash-back**

Merle mena les deux terriennes à une armoire qui contenait diverses tenues variées. Allant de belles robes pour les soirées à des ensembles plus simples pour la vie de tous les jours. Merle les laissa choisir ce qu'elles voulaient. Naomi fouilla avec entrain dans l'armoire, en sortant des robes de temps à autres pour les montrer à Kimito. Certaines semblaient un peu familières à la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi toutes ses robes se trouves ici, à qui sont-elles ? » Demanda-t-elle à Merle.

« Il s'agit de la garde-robe d'Hitomi. Je me suis dis qu'il était dommage qu'elles ne servent plus, et à qui reviendraient-elles mieux qu'à toi ? » Avoua Merle.

Kimito regarda la robe bleue que Naomi tenait toujours en main d'un œil complètement différent. Voilà pourquoi certaines lui paraissait familières, elle avait vue sa tante vêtue de certaines d'entre-elles lorsqu'elle avait commencé à vivre sur Gaea.

« Wow, ta tante avait une de ses garde-robes! » S'émerveilla Naomi.

« Elle était reine après tout ici… » Expliqua Kimito à moitié perdue dans la mémoire que cette armoire renfermait pour elle.

Naomi avait cessé son exploration, n'était plus sûre d'avoir le droit d'y fouillée. Il s'agissait de tenue de reine et appartenait à la tante défunte de Kimito.

« Hitomi aurait approuvée j'en suis certaine. Elle t'a toujours considérée comme sa fille. » Affirma Merle.

Kimito se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle en avait voulue à sa tante de l'avoir abandonnée sur Terre, puis à Gaea de lui avoir prit sa seule famille, mais le temps avait passé et elle avait vieillit. Et aujourd'hui, devant cette armoire, ses émotions se mêlaient l'empêchant de clairement savoir où elle en était dans cette histoire.

« Qu'est ce que tu préfères, Kim? Je suis certaine que Merle peut nous trouver d'autres robes pour ce soir. » Demanda Naomi incertaine.

« Y a pas de raison, choisie celle que tu préfères, Hitomi n'est plus là et elle n'y verrait aucun problème. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. »

**Fin du flash-back **

La fête battait son plein et le tout semblait une grande réussite. Tarek était assis sur sa grande chaise et balaya la salle du regard. Tout ces gens rassemblés pour célébrer son ascension sur le trône. Il était bel et bien le roi à présent, cette réalité lui semblait encore irréelle, mais il devrait s'y faire, car sa vie ne serait plus la même à présent. Il pensa un moment à toutes les responsabilités et les obligations qui l'attendaient dés le lendemain. Il devrait montrer au conseil qu'il était digne de son titre, heureusement, il savait que Tyo resterait à ses côtés pour l'appuyer. Par moment, il se sentait si seul. Par chance Tyo, Kieko, sa mère et le reste de sa famille était là, sinon il aurait réellement été seul au monde après la perte soudaine de ses parents et sa jeune sœur.

Son regard tomba alors sur Kimito et Naomi. Les deux terriennes étaient assisse ensemble et semblaient s'amuser malgré tout. Lorsqu'il les avait vues arriver plus tôt avec Merle, il avait eu un choc en reconnaissant rapidement deux des robes de sa mère. Mais il suivit le même raisonnement que Merle. Hitomi n'étant plus là, tout comme sa fille Talim, qui d'autre la défunte reine aurait aimé voir dans ses robes que la nièce qu'elle a élevée. Le souvenir des premiers jours qui avaient suivient la mort de ses parents était floue dans sa mémoire à cause de son jeune âge et du chagrin, mais il se souvenait que lorsque Kimito était repartie dans une ultime colonne de lumière, il avait eu le sentiment de perdre le dernier brin de famille qu'on avait consenti à lui laisser un moment.

« Bonjour, votre Altesse. »

Tarek fut rapidement ramené à la réalité et observa celle qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle avait environ son âge, peut-être un petit peu plus jeune, ses cheveux bruns ondulés lui tombaient dans le haut du dos. Elle n'était pas de Fanalia, mais il avait vu Merle lui parler un peu plus tôt et elle ne semblait pas être inconnue à la femme-chat.

« Je suis Mia Fassa et je suis honorée de mettre trouvé à Fanalia pour votre couronnement. Je voulais vous féliciter personnellement en mon nom et en celui de mon père, Dryden Fassa, qui avait votre père en estime et en amitié. »

Le nom de Dryden Fassa n'était pas inconnu à Tarek. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré personnellement à ce qu'il se souvienne, mais son père et Tyo en avait déjà parlé. Il était l'un des compagnons de Van durant la guerre, il avait d'ailleurs failli être le roi d'Asturia à la place d'Allen. Il était à présent un important marchand faisant commerce dans plusieurs royaumes, dont occasionnellement Fanalia.

« Je vous en remercie et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'ai entendu parler en bien de votre père. Êtes-vous à Fanalia par affaire avec lui ? »

« Oui et non. Notre venue est effectivement à la base par affaire, mais mon père n'est pas du voyage. Je ne vous dérangerais pas plus longtemps, nous nous verrons peut-être demain lorsque Ryon, son associé, viendra s'entretenir avec vous. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans problème et tout le monde rentra chez-soi ravi de la journée de festivités qui venait de se dérouler. Par contre, lorsque Tarek se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'embuscade et les curieux attaquants qu'ils avaient rencontrés en revenant à Fanalia. Qui étaient ces hommes aux ailes de dragons, que voulaient-ils et quand les reverraient-ils ? Car Tarek était certain que cette affaire n'en resterait pas là.

Bon comment vous avez trouvez le couronnement, c'est une cérémonie qui s'est bien déroulé sans histoire je sais, mais je pense comme Tarek les hommes ailés n'en resteront pas là qu'en pensez-vous? Laissez-moi des commentaires, ça me fait toujours un plaisir fou de savoir ce que vous pensez et ça me pousse à vouloir continuer à faire plus et mieux!!

Kiana


	10. Négociation ou départ?

CHAPITRE 10 : NÉGOCIATION OU DÉPART?

Le lendemain du couronnement en fin d'avant-midi, lorsque Naomi se réveilla après une belle grâce matinée, elle réussit à retrouver la salle à manger avec l'aide d'un garde qu'elle croisa dans un corridor. Elle n'était pas habituée à vivre dans un si grand endroit. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle trouva Kimito seule. Son aînée avait déjà terminé de manger depuis un bon moment.

« Alors bien dormi? » Ironisa-t-elle, vu l'heure tardive où elle arrivait pour déjeuner.

« Tu as déjà déjeuné? » Demanda-t-elle ignorant la précédente question.

« Oui, il y a un moment que je suis debout, Merle et sa famille aussi sont passé. Même que Tarek est déjà en rencontre d'affaire pour Fanalia. »

« Il perd pas de temps, il a été couronné qu'hier. »

Un serveur entra dans la pièce alerté par l'arrivée de Naomi et lui proposa un repas. Naomi ne savait pas quoi prendre et laissa le choix à la discrétion de l'homme. Celui-ci revint avec une assiette que Naomi entreprit de vider avec enthousiasme.

Pendant que les filles bavardaient tranquillement dans la salle à manger, Tarek, Tyo et Comin, le conseiller du commerce discutaient avec Ryon et Mia depuis un moment. Dryden leur avait confié à tous deux le soin de négocier les nouveaux accords commerciaux avec Fanalia. Tarek et Mia, tout deux moins expérimentés dans ce genre de rencontre laissaient davantage la parole à Ryon et Tyo. Tarek suivait tout de même avec une grande attention l'échange, conscient que cela faisait également partit de son nouveau rôle de roi.

Une fois les négociations proprement dites terminés, Comin se retira afin de préparer le rapport final qui établirait les clauses marchandes entre le royaume et le commerce des Fassa. Comin ne reviendrait qu'en après-midi avec le document achevé, Ryon prit donc congé après avoir remercié Tarek et Tyo de les avoir reçu. Mia allait le suivre lorsque Tyo l'arrêta.

« Lady Mia. Pouvons-nous discuter encore un moment. »

Ryon hésita, les négociations étaient terminées pourquoi voulaient-ils que Mia reste plus longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas en lien avec nos échanges commerciaux. » Spécifia Tyo.

Cela suffit à rendre la bonne humeur à Ryon, qui quitta la pièce laissant Mia seule avec Tyo et Tarek.

« De quoi vouliez-vous parler? » Demanda Mia, ayant reprise sa place assisse.

« Votre père, vous a-t-il déjà parlé de l'aide qu'il avait apporté à l'ancien roi, Van Fanel et ses compagnon dont Allen Schezar et Millerna Aston, durant la grande guerre? »

« Un peu. Je sais qu'il a voyagé avec eux et les a aidés, mais je ne connais pas tous les détails. Pourquoi cette question ?»

« Dryden leur a effectivement été d'une bonne aide, surtout en ce qui concerne ses connaissances et ses recherches sur certains peuples, dont les Ispanos et les Atlantes. » Confirma Tyo.

« C'est possible, oui. Il a toujours eu un grand intérêt pour tous les peuples, en particulier ceux qui sont disparus ou presque. »

« J'aimerais faire appel à ses connaissance à mon tour. » Avança Tarek.

« Je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce que vous attendez de moi exactement. »

« Allez-vous rejoindre votre père en partant de Fanalia ? »

« Oui, nous rentrons à Egzardia directement. Vous voulez que je remettre un message à mon père? »

« Pas exactement. J'aimerais embarquer avec vous pour votre retour et le rencontrer en personne. » Conclut Tarek.

Mia fut quelque peu surprise par cette requête et Tyo ne semblait pas totalement à l'aise non plus. Mia remarqua l'expression de l'ancien régent et se sentant soudainement de trop décida de mettre fin à la discussion rapidement.

« Si vous désirez vous joindre à nous, je n'y vois aucun problème, votre Majesté. À présent, je vais rejoindre Ryon et je vous reverrai cette après-midi et nous en reparlerons. »

« Merci, Lady Mia. »

Mia quitta promptement les lieux laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais partir avec eux tout à l'heure. » Reprocha Tyo.

Tarek et Tyo avaient parlés de l'idée de faire appel à Dryden avant les négociations. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose sur des êtres dotés d'ailes semblables à celles des dragons. C'est la venue de la compagnie Fassa qui avait fait penser Tyo à Dryden. Il avait d'abord penser à un message transmis directement par sa fille afin d'éviter que le sujet de l'embuscade dont avait été victime Tarek ne tombe pas entre mauvaise main. Mais Tarek avait raison c'était trop compliquer à expliquer dans un message, il devait recevoir le message de vive voix. C'est à ce moment de leur discussion que Ryon et Mia étaient arrivés, ils avaient donc mis la question en suspend. Cependant, Tyo ne croyait pas que Tarek voudrait s'y rendre en personne, surtout le lendemain de son couronnement, en fait, il pensait plutôt à y aller lui-même.

« Tu étais d'accord comme moi tout à l'heure qu'il n'était pas avisé de traiter de ce sujet par courrier. »

« Oui, mais je ne pensais pas à toi, quand je disais d'y aller en personne. En fait, je voulais me proposer pour y aller. »

«J'apprécie l'offre, mais je préfère y aller moi-même. C'est moi qu'il visait et je veux savoir qui ils sont. »

« Je comprends, mais pense à Fanalia. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Tu es le nouveau roi à présent, ne l'oublie pas! »

« Je ne l'oublie pas, mais je ne le suis que depuis hier, le royaume n'aura pas trop de misère à survivre si je ne suis pas là pour le diriger quelques jours de plus et je sais très bien que tu accepteras de t'en charger encore un peu. »

« Le problème ne vient pas de la gestion du royaume, il est évident que le royaume continue à se gouverner lui-même par le conseil lorsque le roi s'absence. Mais comment compte-tu expliquer ton départ précipité moins de vingt-quatre heures après ton couronnement. Tu avoueras que ça ne montre pas un grand intérêt pour ta nouvelle position.»

« Ne crois pas que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais je ne tiens pas à attendre que mes attaquants ailés remettre ça, parce qu'ils vont le faire sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je comprends ton intention et je sais que tu ne penses qu'à mon bien et celui de Fanalia, mais cette fois c'est moi qui décide. Je suis le roi à présent, ne l'oublie pas toi non plus! »

Tyo regarda Tarek quitter la pièce quelque peu surprit. Il avait rarement vu Tarek si déterminé. Durant un court instant, il se demanda si la couronne ne le faisait pas agir de la sorte. Mais il se ravisa rapidement, il avait vu grandir Tarek et l'avait en partie éduqué. Il savait qu'il ne voyait pas le titre de roi comme une liberté d'agir infinie, mais comme une immense responsabilité. Tarek avait l'aspiration d'être un roi digne de son père. Il devait lui faire confiance et n'insisterait donc pas davantage, après tout il n'était plus son jeune protégé, mais son roi à présent, comme il le lui avait si brillamment rappelé.

Sur l'heure du dîner, il ne fut pas question du départ fort probable de Tarek, en fait, Van fut assez silencieux lors du repas. Merle s'informa du déroulement des négociations, il l'informa que ça allait bien, l'entente serait conclue cette après-midi sans problème. Il ne s'attarda pas davantage et personne ne posa d'autres questions, ignorants qu'il n'y avait pas seulement été question des accords commerciaux ce matin.

« Et vous les filles qu'est ce que vous faîtes cette après-midi ? » S'informa Merle à Naomi et Kimito.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard, ni l'une ni l'autre n'en avaient la moindre idée. Naomi ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans ce nouveau monde complètement nouveau pour elle et Kimito ne s'en souciait pas du tout, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi elle était de retour ici en premier lieu et pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas tout simplement immédiatement chez elle.

« Une visite de la région ça vous dit ? »

« Bien sûr. » Accepta aussitôt Naomi impatiente d'en découvrir encore plus sur ce monde étranger.

Kimito se joignit à elles n'ayant de toute façon rien d'autre à faire. Jade, la fille de Merle décida de se joindre à elles également.

Les quatre filles commencèrent leur visite par les alentours du château et descendirent ensuite en ville. Noami explorait chaque quartier des yeux, émerveillée par l'architecture et toutes les histoires que Merle leur raconta durant la visite. Elle leur parla beaucoup de la reconstruction complète qu'avait connu la cité, il y a un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans plus. La ville avait encore beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière visite de Kimito, huit ans auparavant, mais la jeune femme n'y prêta que vaguement attention. Elle ne dit presque rien de toute la visite. En fait, elle revoyait dans sa mémoire, les fois où elle avait parcourut ces mêmes rues avec sa tante étant petite. Lorsque pour elle venir à Fanalia était encore agréable, comme de belles vacances dans un lieu privilégié accessible seulement à sa tante et elle, lorsqu'elles restaient toujours ensemble sur Terre.

En fin d'après-midi, tandis qu'elles revenaient au château, Kieko accourut vers elles aussitôt qu'elles furent dans la cours du château.

« Kieko? Tout va bien? » S'enquit sa mère.

« Mam, je peux aller avec Lord Tarek ? S'il te plait, j'aimerais vraiment y aller et on sera vite revenu. » Demanda Kieko, n'ayant même pas reprit son souffle.

« Une minute, Kieko. Calme-toi. De quoi parles-tu exactement, où veux-tu aller comme ça? »

« À Egzardia avec Lord Tarek. »

« Egzardia? »

« Oui, il va y aller avec le vaisseau des Fassa. Et je veux y aller avec lui, il a dit à Tyo qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps là-bas et je promets de bien me tenir. »

« S'il y va, je veux y aller aussi! » S'exclama Jade.

Pendant que ses deux enfants essayaient de la convaincre, attirés par le voyage n'ayant jamais quitté le village des hommes-chats pour aller ailleurs qu'à Fanalia, Merle se demandait surtout pourquoi Tarek souhaitait se rendre à Egzardia soudainement. Elle entra donc dans le château à la recherche du jeune roi, suivit par tous les autres. Mais avant d'avoir la chance de le trouver, ils croisèrent Mia Fassa qui se dirigeait vers l'aile des invités où elle logeait durant son séjour.

« Lady Mia. » L'interpella Merle.

« Ho Bonjour. » Les salua Mia.

« Puis-je vous posez une question? »

« Bien sûr, Lady Merle. »

« Est-il vrai que Lord Tarek souhaite se joindre à vous lors de votre retour à Egzardia? »

« Il en a fait la demande, oui. » Répondit Mia sur la défensive, ne sachant trop s'il y avait un problème ou non.

« Tu vois que c'est vrai. Alors je peux y aller ? » Implora Kieko.

« Je vais en parler avec ton père et y réfléchir d'accord. » Répliqua Merle sur un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il insiste pour le moment. Il avait comprit, s'il voulait y aller, il faisait mieux de se calmer. Il suivit donc sa mère en silence, cette fois, suivi de Jade, toute aussi silencieuse.

« C'est quoi Egzardia ? » Demanda Naomi lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule avec Kimito.

« C'est un autre royaume de Gaea, mais j'en sais pas vraiment plus que toi sur le sujet. »

Soudainement, une lueur rosée apparue à travers le chandail de Kimito. Elle tira sur la chaînette qu'elle avait au cou et dévoila son fragment de pendentif Atlante qui brillait vivement.

« Pourquoi il brille? » Demanda Naomi en écho avec la voix intérieur de Kimito qui se posait la même question.

« Aucune idée… » Dit-elle en le prenant dans sa main. Une image d'un géant blanc lui vint alors en tête. Kimito connaissant ce guymelef. Elle l'avait déjà vu, endormi, dans la forêt bien des années auparavant.

« Escaflowne…? » Souffla-t-elle juste assez fort pour que Naomi l'entende.

« Quoi ? »

Kimito ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Naomi et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle savait où le guymelef reposait, dans la clairière où se trouvait la tombe d'Hitomi, Van et Folken. Noami se précipita à sa suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux terriennes finirent leur course dans la clairière en question. Escaflowne était toujours là, mais son cœur n'était plus inerte comme dans les souvenirs de Kimito, mais luisait de la même couleur rose que son morceau de pendentifs. Tarek se tenait sur le genou de l'Ispano guymelef, face au cœur de ce dernier où il venait d'insérer l'Énergist qu'il avait prit au dragon.

Et voilà! Tarek souhaite partir rencontrer Dryden, et Escaflowne est réveillé! Voici qui promets un début d'aventure, mais qui sera du voyage ? Vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre. Et je veux pas être tannante avec ça, mais un tit review de temps à autre c'est toujours bien, même si vous voulez vous plaindre que c'est pas rapide les updates ou que vous trouvez ça poche cette fics pour x raison faites le moi savoir! Mais j'apprécirais un signe de vies afin de savoir que vous êtes là!!

_Kiana_


	11. Vers Egzardia

Voici un nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui continue à me suivre dans cette fic. De nouveaux évènements vont apparaître dans ce chapitre signe que des danger grandissant font rage sur Gaea, mais de quoi s'agit-il… faut lire pour le savoir…

CHAPITRE 11: VERS EDZARDIA

Le vaisseau marchand des Fassa quitta la ville de Fanalia le soir même des négociations. Tarek avait confirmé dans l'après-midi à Mia qu'il serait du voyage afin de rencontrer Dryden. Il s'était par la suite rendu à la clairière où ses parents reposent. Il se recueillit sur leurs tombes, comme chaque fois qu'il y allait. _Le couronnement a eu lieu hier. Je suis à présent le nouveau roi de Fanalia…J'espère que je serais à la hauteur et que vous serez fier de moi…Je vous ai parlé de l'embuscade à mon retour du rite du dragon, j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir qui ils sont!... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression, comme si…je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que je dois le découvrir, pour découvrir autre chose de plus important encore. _Tarek interrompit ses pensées un instant. _Je pars rencontrer un de vos anciens compagnons, Dryden Fassa, j'espère qu'il pourra m'aider à y voir plus clair sur mes ennemis, comme il t'a aidé, père, à en savoir plus sur nos ancêtres_.

Après s'être confié à ses parents, le nouveau roi se tourna vers l'ancien guymelef de son père. Il avait dormi durant des années, mais le moment de le réanimer était venu. Il grimpa sur le genou du géant et sortit l'Énergist qu'il avait arraché au dragon. Il s'entailla le pouce avec son épée et laissa le sang couler dans les sillons de la pierre rose. Il entra tranquillement son bras dans le cœur d'Escaflowne et l'y déposa. Au même moment, la petite pierre, lui venant de sa mère qu'il gardait à sa ceinture, scintilla à l'unisson avec le cœur du Guymelef. Il ressortit son bras en entendit quelqu'un approché derrière lui.

«Tu l'as réveillé ?»

«Oui. En tant que nouveau roi, je suis également son nouveau pilote.»

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que au juste ce machin ?» Les interrompit Naomi, qui avait de la misère à suivre les évènements.

«C'est un guymelef. Une sorte de gros robot utilisé pour les combats. Il est contrôlé par le pilote qui prend place à l'intérieur. »

«Pourquoi l'avoir «réveillé», crois-tu en avoir besoin ? Je croyais que ce Dryden que tu veux aller voir était un ami de tes parents.»

«Ce n'est évidemment pas Dryden qui m'inquiète. Mais nos agresseurs de l'autre jour, ils pourraient remettre ça. Ils attendent peut-être simplement que je quitte Fanalia à nouveau pour le faire.»

En soirée, tandis que les vaisseaux survolaient les forêts et les collines de Fanalia pour traverser la frontière dans la nuit, Naomi monta sur le pont pour observer le paysage. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'être émerveillée par les différences flagrantes entre son monde et celui-ci, bien qu'au fond il se ressemblait aussi. Cette forêt sous ses pieds ressemblaient en tout point à une forêt normale, le ciel et les étoiles étaient vaguement semblables également, à l'exception des deux lunes évidemment. Mais d'observer le paysage du pont d'un vaisseau volant comme celui-ci donnait une dimension nouvelle à l'univers.

«Fanalia est un très beau royaume n'est-ce pas.»

La terrienne se retourna, se croyant seule. Elle reconnut alors celle qu'on lui avait présentée un peu plus tôt. Mia vint s'accouder à la balustrade, ses cheveux bouclés à présent attachés dans son dos, elle portait une robe verte plus simple que ce qu'elle revêtait aujourd'hui. Lors de sa première rencontre, elle avait davantage l'air d'une jeune demoiselle de grande famille, tandis qu'à présent elle avait davantage l'air d'une adolescente, un peu plus comme elle. En fait, elle avait d'abord cru que Mia devait avoir au moins son âge ou probablement un peu plus, mais à présent elle se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

«À quoi ressemble Egzardia?»

«Egzardia n'est pas un très grand pays. Le royaume s'étant principalement sur la plaine. On a aussi de grandes forêts, mais elles sont beaucoup moins denses que celle-ci. Les champs sont très présents dans la compagne autour des petits villages.»

«J'ai hâte de pouvoir visiter ton pays.»

«Nous devrions y être après-demain. Nous atteindront la frontière de Fanalia et d'Asturia au cours de la nuit, on devra continuer à longer Asturia, presque toute la journée de demain et traverser une bonne partie d'Egzardia durant la nuit pour se rendre à la capitale le lendemain en fin d'avant-midi.»

Les deux filles restèrent en silence à regarder l'horizon un moment.

«Ton père est un homme d'affaire qui fait du commerce un peu partout sur cette planète, si j'ai bien compris.»

Mia hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

«Ça doit être génial, tu as dû voyager un peu partout.»

«En fait, pas autant que tu peux le crois. Plus jeune, je restais presque toujours à Asturia avec ma mère. On est revenu à Egzardia il y a quatre ans, c'est le royaume natal de ma mère. Je n'ai commencé à accompagner mon père dans ses voyages que depuis trois ans.»

Mia arrêta son explication sans plus de détails et Naomi remarqua l'ombre de tristesse qui voila le visage de Mia. Ne voulant pas toucher un point sensible sans le savoir, la terrienne décida de changer complètement de sujet. Bientôt, les deux filles se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacune leur chambre pour la nuit.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, jusqu'au second matin lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le royaume d'Egzardia. La plupart des voyageurs déjeunaient encore tranquillement dans la salle à manger du vaisseau. Mais curieuse de voir le paysage de ce nouveau royaume, Naomi, accompagnée par Kimito, monta sur le pont. Comme le lui avait dit Mia, le paysage qui se dévoila devant elle ce matin était beaucoup plus plat que celui qu'elle avait quitté la veille en survolant les vallons d'Asturia. Une immense plaine agricole se dessinait devant eux. Par endroit, les habitations se réunissaient autour de battisses plus grandes pour former des villages au milieu de la compagne. Plusieurs de ces villages étaient visibles du vaisseau, car la visibilité était excellente et l'absence de nivelage important leur permettait de voir très loin autour d'eux. En scrutant le panorama, quelque chose capta l'œil de la terrienne.

«Kim, regarde là-bas.»

Kimito tourna son regard vers l'avant et quelque chose de noir s'élevait dans le ciel à l'horizon.

«On dirait de la fumée!» Suggéra Naomi.

Kimito étant parfaitement d'accord avec cette observation, les deux japonaises retournèrent rapidement prévenir les autres.

«Venez voir, je crois qu'il y a un incendie au loin.» S'exclama Kimito aussitôt atteint le cadre de porte de la salle à manger.

Mia, Tarek et Kieko, dont Merle avait finalement consenti à faire parti du voyage contrairement à sa sœur Jade qui dû rester à Fanalia, se levèrent et se précipitèrent sur le pont à la suite des deux terriennes.

«Là-bas vers l'avant vous voyez la fumée.»

Mia, la seule à connaître la région, fut prise de panique à la vue de la colonne de fumée noire qui montait à l'horizon, car elle savait ce qui se situait au bout de la plaine.

« Par tous les dieux, non, ce n'est pas possible.»

Sans expliquer quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille tourna les talons. Elle monta directement à la salle de commandment afin de vérifier s'il avait repérer la boucane eux aussi. Aussitôt arrivée, elle constata que c'était le cas. Kieko, Tarek, Kimito et Naomi aboutirent dans la salle de commandement à leur tour, incertains de bien comprendre la portée des évènements.

«Qu'est ce qui se trouve là-bas ?» S'enquit Tarek.

«La capitale.» Annonça Ryon.

Les quatre nouveaux voyageurs échangèrent des regards aussi inquiets que les Egzardiens. Une colonne de fumée visible à pareille distance de la capitale indiquait un incendie terriblement puissant. Personne n'osait en énoncer l'hypothèse, mais une bonne zone de la ville devait être la proie des flammes pour créer un panache noir comme celui-ci.

Les minutes passèrent, mais personnes n'osaient parlé, tous regardait la fumée, impuissant dans un silence dramatique en attendant d'approcher suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Malheureusement, ils devraient prendre leur mal en patience, car une couple d'heures les séparait encore de la ville. Anxieuse, Mia exigea qu'on accélère, mais l'équipage avait déjà augmenté l'allure autant que possible.

Une demie heure plus tard, le panache de fumée n'avait fait que grossit plus ils approchaient. Ils virent alors un rassemblement de personnes progresser dans le sens contraire à eux. Ils eurent tous le pressentiment qu'ils venaient de la capitale, et de voir les habitants quitter ainsi la ville n'était pas pour les rassurer, loin de là. Ryon donna l'ordre d'atterrir près de la route, espérant obtenir des nouvelles de leur part.

Aussitôt le vaisseau atterrit et la porte ouverte, Mia et Ryon allèrent aux nouvelles. Les autres préférant attendre près du vaisseau qu'ils reviennes tous les deux leur apprendre ce qui s'était passé. Kieko pour sa part, curieux de nature, aurait voulu rejoindre les Egzardiens en grande conversation autour de Mia et Ryon.

«Attends un peu, ils vont venir nous dire ce qui se passe.» Lui reprocha Tarek.

De leur côté, Kimito et Naomi aussi étaient tannées d'attendre, mais il ne s'agissait pas de leur pays, encore moins de leur monde, alors elles préférèrent rester à l'écart, sentant comme Tarek que le moment était critique pour les Egzardiens.

Mia reconnut une femme qu'elle connaissait et se précipita vers elle, pendant ce temps, Ryon revint vers Tarek et les autres. Sous le regard impatient du roi de Fanalia, il alla directement au but.

«Egzardia a été attaqué, la ville entière est la proie des flammes et les habitants se dirigea vers les villages de la compagne pour y trouver un refuge.» Résuma sombrement Ryon.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, incrédules, ils s'attendaient à une mauvaise nouvelles, mais jamais de cette ampleur.

«Vous avez dit attaquer. Mais par qui ?» S'enquit Tarek.

«Ils ne semblent pas vraiment savoir. »

Naomi observa Mia, un peu plus loin parler avec une vielle dame. La terrienne ne le savait pas, mais il s'agissait de l'ancienne nourrisse de la mère de Mia, qui devint par la suite au service de son grand-père et resta toujours assez près de sa famille maternelle. Aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu, Mia était accourue vers elle espérant avoir des nouvelles de son père qui devait se trouver chez eux dans la capitale au moment de l'attaque.

«Heidi!»

«Lady Mia. Par bonheur vous n'étiez pas en ville.»

«Que s'est-il passé ? Savez-vous où est mon père?»

«On a annoncé que la ville était attaquée et l'incendie à été allumé pour se propager à la ville. Le monde courait dans les rues pour fuir la ville. C'était un véritable chaos, je ne m'en serais pas sortie sans l'aide de Mynos, affirma-t-elle en montra d'un geste un grand gaillard qui vivait près de chez-elle, pour ce qui est de Lord Dryden, j'ai vu un de vos petits vaisseaux quitter la propriété des Fassas, sans aucun doute, votre père était abord. Il doit à présent être en lieu sûr, aie confiance, il s'est déjà sortit de mauvais pas dans le passé.»

«Merci mon amie.Avez-vous un endroit où aller? »

«Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai un frère qui possède une ferme près de la frontière sud, un endroit bien à l'écart idéale par les temps qui court.»

Mia fut rassurée par les paroles de la vielle femme. Elle ne savait pas où s'était réfugié son père, mais il avait réussit à quitter la ville, c'était le principale. Elle alla rejoindre les autres et leur apprit qu'on avait vu un vaisseau quitter la demeure des Fassa dans lequel devait se trouver son père. Ryon en fut également soulagé, étant l'associé de Dryden, mais aussi son ami après plusieurs années d'affaire ensemble .

Ils remontèrent tous dans le vaisseau afin de décider de la suite des choses. Après avoir prit l'avis de chacun, une décision fut prise. Ils continueraient vers la capitale pour en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas entièrement sans risques étant donné que la cité avait été attaquée par des ennemis inconnus, mais l'équipage, formé majoritairement d'Egzardiens, souhaitait savoir qui avait fait ça. Mia pour sa part, voulait surtout retrouver son père, mais pour l'heure elle ne savait pas vers où il était parti, peut-être trouverait-elle plus d'information en ville. De son côté, Tarek désirait toujours rencontrer Dryden, mais en tant que dirigeant de royaume, il était aussi intéressé à connaître la nature de l'attaque et voir s'il pouvait aidé ses alliés d'un manière ou d'une autre dans ces tragiques circonstances. Kimito, Naomi et Kieko ayant d'abord décidés de se joindre au voyage avec Tarek, ils le suivraient dans la direction qu'il prendrait. Ils reprirent donc rapidement la route vers la capitale toujours surmontée de son important nuage de fumée.

Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Tarek qui se fait attaqué. Puis maintenant Egzardia… les évènements sont-ils liés ou non ? Où est partit Dryden ? Pourra-t-il aidé Tarek et beaucoup plus dans les prochains chapitre…

Kiana


	12. L'attaque de la capitale

CHAPITRE 12 : L'ATTAQUE DE LA CAPITALE

Le capitaine Moxil se présenta pour son rapport à son seigneur dés son retour d'Egzardia. Les choses s'étaient déroulées selon le plan, il était donc fier de lui en entrant dans la salle d'audience. Un garde referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul avec son supérieur. Le capitaine s'inclina momentanément face à ce dernier, avant de s'approcher davantage pour faire son rapport.

« Je suis de retour d'Egzardia pour vous faire mon rapport. »

« Comment s'est passé l'attaque de la ville ? »

« Très bien, Monseigneur. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à notre offensive. Leur défense n'avait aucune chance de succès face à nous. La ville a été prise rapidement et laissée en flammes. Les habitants sont en fuite vers les villages et le vieux roi a été arrêté. »

« Très bien Moxil. L'exemple fut brutal, tous les autres royaumes en seront prévenus très rapidement. Vous n'avez laissé paraître aucun indice sur notre identité pour le moment ? »

« Aucunement, Messire. »

« Avez-vous expliquez ce que nous attention de lui à ce qui leur sert de roi? »

« Oui et je crois qu'il ne nous fera pas de problème. Il a vu de quoi nous étions capable et ne tient pas à le revoir de son vivant. Espérons que les autres auront aussi bien compris que lui. »

« Parfait. Que nous troupes se retirent, mais débarrassez vous de toute la résistance que vous rencontrez. Cependant dans le cas contraire, ne touchez pas aux villageois, ils doivent voir que nous n'avons rien contre eux, s'ils ne font rien contre nous. »

« À vos ordres! Et pour la reine, mon seigneur? »

« Il la récupéra demain à la même heure, si aucun signe de révolte est perçu de leur part. »

Le capitaine Moxil s'inclina à nouveau avant de ressortir, laissant son seigneur sourire seul devant son succès. Les choses recommençaient à aller comme prévu, après l'incident qui avait malheureusement laissé la vie au jeune Fanel. Il devrait d'ailleurs s'occuper de lui à nouveau prochainement.

Tous les passagers du vaisseau marchand des Fassa se trouvaient sur le pont où dans la salle de commandement à observer les groupes de citoyens qui s'éloignaient de la capitale en flammes. Plus ils approchaient, pire la situation semblait. Craignant que les attaquants, probablement toujours sur les lieux, n'aperçoivent leur vaisseau en approche, ils atterrirent avant d'arriver trop près de la cité.

« Nous allons aller voir ce qui s'est passé au sol pour ne pas attirer l'attention inutilement. » Annonça Ryon, accompagné de deux hommes de l'équipage.

« Je viens avec vous. » Décida Tarek.

« Moi aussi, » Ajouta Mia.

« Ce n'est pas complètement sans risque. Il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici avec les autres, nous reviendront rapidement. » S'opposa Ryon à la venue de l'adolescente. Il ne pouvait par contre refuser à un roi, même couronné depuis peu, le droit de l'accompagner.

Mia aurait facilement pu convaincre Ryon de la laisser venir, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle décida plutôt de rester au vaisseau avec les autres et interroger les habitants qui passaient par là en quittant la ville.

Ryon et Tarek, accompagné de Egar et Diom, deux frères travaillant dans le vaisseau, progressèrent rapidement vers la ville. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent finalement à la hauteur des murs qui entouraient la capitale, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'affût du moindres mouvements suspects.

« Quelqu'un vient. » Souffla Egar à ses compagnons.

Tarek sortit l'épée de Fanalia de son fourreau, comme les trois autres. Les bruits de pas résonnant sur la pierre s'accentuèrent. Ils approchaient. À l'instant où ils passèrent à leur hauteur, les quatre hommes sortirent de recoin qui les dissimulait. Surpris, les arrivants sortirent leurs épées à leur tour. Durant les secondes qui suivirent personnes ne bougea jugeant à qui ils avaient à faire de part et d'autre. Ryon, Egar et Dian finirent par abaisser leur armes reconnaissant l'uniforme des nouveaux venus.

« Ce sont des soldats Egzardiens. » Spécifia Ryon à l'intention de Tarek, qui ne pouvait pas reconnaître leur tenue n'étant jamais venu dans ce royaume encore.

« Qui êtes-vous? » Demanda l'un des gardes, l'épée toujours levée.

« Nous sommes tous trois Egzardiens, à l'employe de Lord Dryden Fassa, et voici le nouveau roi de Fanalia, Lord Tarek Fanel. »

Les soldats échangèrent des regards surpris, ne s'attendant évidement pas à tomber sur un jeune roi aux portes de la ville. Ils baissèrent rapidement leurs armes et inclinèrent la tête légèrement en signe de respect.

« Que ce passe-t-il exactement? » S'enquit Tarek, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de faire traîner la conversation sur sa nouvelle position dans une situation comme celle-là.

« Nous avons été attaqué par surprise par un ennemi inconnu, Messire. »

« La ville a été presque entièrement détruite par les flammes, la majorité des habitants ont fuit vers les villages du royaume où chez nos alliés. L'ennemi a quitté nos murs dans les dernières minutes. Nous patrouillons dans toute la cité, pour nous en assurer et venir en aide aux citoyens encore présents. »

« J'aimerais rencontrer votre roi pour lui offrir mon support ainsi que celui de Fanalia, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où je le trouverai? »

« Je craints que ce ne soit impossible, le roi et la reine sont introuvables. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par introuvable? » S'inquiéta Ryon.

« Nous n'en avons pas la confirmation, mais l'ennemi a peut-être réussit à les faire prisonniers. » Avoua l'un des soldats.

« Pouvez-vous me conduire à celui qui commande en son absence dans ce cas? »

« Bien sûr, votre altesse, suivez-nous. »

Les gardes Egzardiens ouvrirent la fois en direction de l'Est de la ville. Une fois en chemin, Ryon chercha à obtenir d'autres informations.

« Auriez-vous eu connaissance du départ des résidence du manoir Fassa? »

« Il me semble avoir vu un vaisseau quitter leur demeure. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.» Répondit l'un des soldats après un moment de réflexions.

Les soldats leur résumèrent ensuite ce qu'ils savaient de l'attaque et son déroulement.

Pendant ce temps, à l'écart de la ville, les filles décidées à en apprendre le plus possible, interrogeaient les habitants qui fuyaient la ville dans leur direction. Chacun des récits que l'on leur relatait, parlaient d'attaques soudaines, de destruction, d'incendies, du chaos de la fuite, mais personne n'était vraiment en mesure de donner beaucoup de détails sur les attaquants eux-mêmes.

« Avez-vous vus qui à attaquer la cité? » Demanda Kimito pour une énième fois à une jeune femme qui avait fuit avec son vieux père.

« Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais je les ai vu. Ils sont passés dans la rue voisine à chez-moi avec des torches et des épées. Un petit groupe d'homme à tenté de les arrêter, pour donner le temps aux autres de prendre la fuite. Je me suis attardée un instant. Ces étrangers portaient tous des capes, les capuchons baissés sur leur visage. Mais nos hommes, les ont prit par surprise au tournant d'une rue. Ils n'ont pas réussi à les arrêter très longtemps, mais ils en ont quand même blessés une couple, avant de devoir prendre la fuite à leur tour au nom de leur vie. Par contre, durant la bataille, quelques-uns de leurs capuchons ont glissé. J'ai été des plus surprise lorsque l'un de ces capuchons révéla une longue chevelure, car il y a des hommes et des femmes dans leur rang. Un peu moins de la moitié de ce groupe semblaient être des femmes. »

La remarque n'avait pas surprise Kimito sur le coup, étant habituée à des soldats autant hommes que femmes sur terre. Mais en se rappelant qu'elle se trouvait sur Gaea et prenant en compte à quel point cette révélation semblait inconcevable pour l'Egzardienne, elle en conclut que les armées de Gaea ne devait jamais ou presque contenir de soldats féminins. Elle demanda à la jeune femme si elle avait remarqué quoi que ce soit d'autres qui pourrait les aidés. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien d'autres de très utiles à ajouter. Kimito la remercie grandement d'avoir prit le temps de lui raconter son histoire et la laissa rejoindre les autres en route vers un endroit plus sûr.

Guidés par les gardes de la capitale, Tyo et Ryon arrivèrent sans embûche au poste de commandement improvisé. Ils les conduirent directement à un grand chevalier revêtu de son armure aux couleurs du royaume.

« Général. » L'interpella l'un des gardes de leur escorte.

L'homme se retourna dévoilant un visage d'âge mûr, recouvert d'une légère barbe brune parsemé de plusieurs pointes grisâtres.

« Des visiteurs souhaiteraient vous entretenir un moment. »

« De qui s'agit-il ? » Questionna le général, avec un pointe d'impatience dans la voix, il était en plein combat, ce n'était certes pas le temps de discuter avec les premiers venus.

« Son Altesse Tarek de Fanel, le nouveau roi de Fanalia. » Annonça le garde d'une voix clair.

Le général argua un soucis, intriqué et porta son attention sur le petit groupe de visiteur. Après un rapide tour, il devina lequel d'entre eux était le nouveau souverain de Fanalia.

« Bienvenue à Egzardia, votre majesté. Les circonstances sont, comme vous l'avez constaté, des plus troubles pour vous accueillir comme il se doit. »

« Laissons tomber les formalités voulez-vous, Général. C'est une affaire autre que la politique qui m'a amené dans votre royaume, lorsque j'ai appris la tragédie qui s'est abattue sur votre capitale. Je suis ici pour vous offrir mon support et celui de Fanalia dans ces temps difficiles. »

« Nous vous en sommes déjà reconnaissants, Messire. »

Le général se présenta alors plus en détail. Le véritable général actuel avait perdu la vie dans la bataille un peu plus tôt au début de l'attaque. L'ayant reconnu comme le meneur des troupes, l'ennemi l'avait visé directement. Lui, Gary Saduc, avait alors été nominé général pour le moment, il était en fait l'ex-général du royaume, poste qu'il avait occupé pendant une vingtaine d'année avant de passer le flambeau au défunt général. Tarek apprit ensuite au général Saduc que ses compagnons étaient à l'emploi de Dryden Fassa, l'un des commerçants renommés d'Egzardia et Asturia. Ryon tenta d'obtenir plus de renseignements sur le départ de son associé. Saduc n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la question, mais demanda à l'un de ses capitaines de s'approcher.

« Capitaine Clod, la résidence des Fassas se trouve bien dans votre secteur. »

« Oui, mon Général. »

« Voici, Ryon l'associé de Lord Dryden Fassa, que savez-vous sur l'évacuation du manoir ? »

« Le manoir a été entièrement évacué, mes hommes en ont fait la vérification et peuvent le confirmer. Lord Dryden et quelques autres auraient quitté les lieux à bord d'un vaisseau de taille moyenne à petite lorsque les incendies se sont propagés dans la ville, mes informations situent leur cap vers le sud. Les habitants restants, exclusivement Egzardiens, ont quittés les lieux avec le reste des réfugiés qui ont fuit la capitale, mais il me serait impossible de vous renseigner sur la direction qu'ils ont pris. Comme beaucoup de nos concitoyens, certains ont de la famille dans les villages à travers le royaumes où ils ont pu trouver refuge.»

Ryon avait donc la confirmation qu'il cherchait, tout le monde avait heureusement réussi à partir sain et sauf du manoir et Dryden était belle et bien partit vers le sud dans ce qui devait être son vaisseau personnel. La logique voulait donc qu'il ait prit la route d'Asturia, son pays natal où il avait vécu très longtemps jusqu'à ce que sa défunte femme April tombe malade et désire retourner vivre près de sa famille.

« Où se trouve, votre roi ? » Demanda Tarek, revenant sur la situation présente.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement. Il semble que les intrus aient pénétré dans le château dés le début de l'attaque pour enlever le roi et la reine. Leur disparition est des plus troublante, Lord Tarek. Car, voyez-vous, la garde en place dans le château n'a eu aucune alerte d'infraction. Deux gardes étaient même en poste près de la porte des appartements royaux et jurent n'avoir vu personne. Pourtant, lorsqu'on y entra pour avertir le roi de l'attaque, les quartiers ont été découverts désert. »

« Y a-t-il un autre moyen d'entrer dans les quartiers roi, une porte extérieur, un passage dissimulé ou autres? » Questionna Tarek, sachant que c'était le cas dans plusieurs royaumes, notamment le sien.

« Le seul passage mène au bureau privé du roi donc la seule autre issue même quelques porte plus loin dans le corridor où les deux garde étaient en faction, si on y avait passé, ils les auraient vus. D'ailleurs le passage était toujours dissimulé sans trace d'infraction du côté de la chambre. Pour ce qui est de l'accès extérieur, il mène sur un petit balcon isolé du quatrième étage. Aucun accès n'y mène à moins d'être un oiseau, je ne vois pas comment on aurait pu enlever deux personnes par là. »

Tout le monde présent approuvait le résonnement du général, Tarek, par contre, trouvait l'allusion à l'oiseau ironique, car lui-même pénétrait régulièrement dans sa chambre par le balcon. Néanmoins, le général avait raison de dire qu'il était dur d'expliquer la disparition soudaine du roi.


	13. La décision d'un roi

Et voici le 13e chapitre, avant de vous laissez à sa lecture, je voulais dire merci Ewylyn-Linoa pour sa série de reviews. Il y a un moment que je n'avais pas eu de commentaires et un tel enthousiasme à de quoi remonter son propre enthousiasme! Donc bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez jamais à me laissez des com., ils sont toujours les bienvenues et ça ne prends qu'une minute. 

Kiana

CHAPITRE 13 : LA DÉCISION D'UN ROI

Un jeune soldat courait à perdre l'haleine dans les rues désertes de la capitale d'Egzardia, porteur d'une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Ils ne croisa presque aucun habitant, ayant tous soit quitté la ville en flamme ou resté caché dans quelques endroits inconnus et distraits. Il croisa très peu de guerriers ennemis, ayant eux aussi disparut très rapidement, comme si l'on avait sonné la retraite alors qu'il détenait de loin l'avantage de la situation. À quelques endroits, des escarmouches avaient encore lieu entre les attaquants et les défenseurs. Mais le jeune soldat savait que son message mettrait un terme à toute l'agitation qui régnait. Il atteint enfin son but lorsqu'il pénétra sur une place où le général Saduc commandait l'armée.

« Général Saduc! » Interpella-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Le principal intéressé se retourna, interrompant sa conversation.

« Désolé de vous interrompe, mais je suis porteur d'un message de la plus haute importance pour vous en provenance du roi. »

« Du Roi! » S'étonna le général, ainsi que tous les hommes présents. « Que dit ce message ? »

« Vous devez cesser toute hostilité, immédiatement et ramener vos troupes aux baraquements. »

De nombreux regards s'échangèrent entre ses les soldats. Tout d'abord, le roi porté disparu réapparaissait soudainement, puis il ordonnait la fin des hostilités au même moment que les troupes ennemies se retiraient également de la cité. Le général n'était pas dupe, comme tous les autres, ils savaient que quelque chose s'était passé. Le roi avait dû être enlevé et mené au dirigeant rival. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait été dit, mais le roi venait d'ordonner la reddition et elle avait été acceptée par l'ennemi, vu la façon dont leurs troupes avait tranquillement quitté la ville. Il restait à connaître le prix de cette capitulation.

Le général fit partir des soldats à travers la ville pour transmettre les nouveaux ordres de leur souverain à tous ses hommes. Ils espéraient que tous obéiraient sans trop de problèmes. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Tarek.

« Il semble que notre roi, soit de retour au château, si vous souhaitez toujours le rencontrer, je me fera plaisir de vous menez jusqu'à lui. »

Tarek accepta et accompagna le général vers le château, aussi intriqué qu'eux d'en savoir plus sur toute cette affaire et souhaitant toujours offrir son support en tant que souverain de Fanalia.

Le général Saduc, suivit de Tarek et Ryon entrèrent dans le hall du château, où ils trouvèrent déjà le roi qui les attendait. Le général s'inclina devant son souverain, imité par Ryon. Tandis que Tarek observait le roi d'Egzardia, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Il le connaissait de renom et savait qu'il était un roi vieillissant, sans héritier direct. Sa reine ayant perdue le seul enfant qu'elle ait porté à la naissance. Mais, le poids des âges pesait encore davantage sur le vieil homme qu'il s'y était attendu. Les récents évènements ne devaient pas y aider.

De son côté, le vieux roi fut étonné que son ancien général, revenu en fonction après la mort de son successeur, soit accompagné par deux hommes lui étant inconnus. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir que le plus jeune ne s'inclina même pas lorsque les deux autres lui montrèrent leur respect. Tarek n'y était en fait aucunement tenu, étant de rang égal à lui. Il inclina par contre la tête avec respect lorsque le roi porta son regard sur lui, en signe de respect se trouvant dans son royaume.

« Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présentez, Tarek Kensaky de Fanel, roi de Fanalia. » Annonça le général Saduc.

Le regard du souverain changea aussitôt en prenant conscience de son erreur. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, mais n'eut aucun souvenir d'une visite annoncée de Fanalia.

«Moi, Goduric Egzard, vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon royaume, roi de Fanalia. Il me fait plaisir de vous recevoir, malgré les événements présentes, qui je l'espère, n'ont pas nuit à votre venue.»

« Je suis honoré que vous m'accueillez dans votre royaume, malgré les circonstances. Pardonnez, mon intrusion non annoncée dans vos frontières, votre Altesse. N'ayant aucune intention politique lors de ma venue, les récents évènements m'ont mené à vous témoigner mon soutien et celui de Fanalia face à cet ennemi. »

« Egzardia vous en est reconnaissant, Roi de Fanalia, cependant, cette affaire est à présent réglée. Il nous faudra à présent réparer la ville. Comme votre père l'as fait il y a environ 27 ans dans votre propre pays. »

Tarek ne savait plus quoi penser des dernières paroles du roi, que voulait-il dire par _cette affaire est réglée_.

« Puis-je vous demandez qu'où venaient vos ennemis et quelles étaient leurs intentions ? » Voulut savoir Tarek.

« Ils ne sont plus mes ennemis à présent. » Déclara Goduric.

Le général tressaillit à cette idée. Ils avaient mis une partie de la capitale en ruine, avaient tué bon nombre de leurs concitoyens, spécialement leurs soldats. Comment leur souverain pouvait envisager de faire la paix avec ces brutes, alors que son cœur de vieux général réclamait justice.

« Que voulez-vous dire, mon seigneur? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ils n'ont plus aucune hostilité envers notre royaume et il en restera ainsi tant que nous ne priseront pas la paix nous-même.»

« Que vous ont-ils demandé en échange de cette _paix_? » Demanda Tarek de plus en plus méfiant.

« Rien, si je ne m'oppose pas à eux, ils nous laisseront en paix, voilà tout. Il en sera d'ailleurs ainsi avec tous les autres royaumes qui accepteront de ne pas agir contre eux. Vous devriez considérer cette option pour votre propre royaume, il n'est pas nécessaire de reproduire les évènements qui ont déjà eu lieu. »

Tarek n'approuvait définitivement pas la comparaison de Goduric entre ce qui venait de ce produire ici et ce qui s'était déroulé au temps de son père à Fanalia. Son pays avait été détruit jusqu'aux ruines, mais jamais Van Fanel n'avait capitulé. Au contraire, il fit la guerre à ses ennemis pour ensuite revenir reconstruit la ville, une fois la paix revenue sur Gaea. Goduric s'était rendu à ses ennemis sans rien demander par égard à ceux qui avaient donné leur vie. La ville et les soldats décédés avaient payé le prix de cette paix provisoire, sans que justice leur soit accordée. Tarek ignorait les intentions réelles de ces attaquants, mais ils doutaient qu'on puissent réellement leur faire confiance, à son avis, Goduric n'avait qu'acheté un sursis de leur part, le temps qu'ils atteigne un but plus important encore et il l'avait acheté avec la vie des Egzardiens morts aujourd'hui.

« Je jugerais des choix à faire concernant Fanalia, en temps et lieu. Je ne vous retiendrais pas davantage, des questions importantes doivent requérir votre attention dans les circonstances actuelles.» Répondit Tarek, en restant le plus calme et poli possible, malgré le ton sec de ses paroles.

« Je serais heureux de vous accueillir dans un cadre plus paisible dans le futur, Lord Tarek. Par contre, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous rentriez chez-vous, ils ignorent sans doute votre présence et il en est sans doute mieux ainsi pour chacun. »

Cette fois, Tarek était parfaitement d'accord avec lui, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder indéfiniment, sa présence pouvait entraîner des conséquences sur Fanalia, mais il voulait savoir une dernière chose avant de rejoindre les autres et quitter le royaume.

« J'aurais une dernière question avant mon départ. Qui a attaqué votre ville ? »

« Le général à la tête de cette armée, se nomme Moxil, il est sous les ordres du seigneur de Calanus. »

Goduric ne pouvait leur en dire davantage, Moxil ne lui en ayant pas dit davantage lorsqu'il avait posé la question. Tarek prit rapidement congé et salua de roi d'Egzardia, rapidement, mais respectueusement. Il quitta le château d'un pas rapide, aussitôt rejoint par Ryon. Ce dernier prit la tête, connaissant le plus rapide chemin pour sortir de la ville et rejoindre le vaisseau où les attendaient tous les autres. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le voyage. Chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Ryon remué par la destruction de sa ville et la reddition de son roi, Tarek par les récents évènements et leurs conséquences sur Gaea, mais également sur l'identité de ces envahisseurs mystérieux. Le nom qu'ils avaient utilisé _Calanus_ sonnait trop familier à son goût.

Sur le pont du vaisseau, Mia fut la première à apercevoir Ryon et Tarek sur le chemin du retour. Elle avertit tout le monde à bord pour qu'ils soient prêts au départ dés leur arrivée. Aussitôt que les deux hommes embarquèrent à bord, ils furent assaillît de questions, tous voulaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient apprit. Il leur annoncèrent la fin des hostilités et leur relatèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris auprès du général Saduc et du roi.

« Avez-vous découvert qui a attaqué la ville ? » Questionna Mia.

« Le dirigeant de l'armée s'est présenté au roi comme le général Moxil agissant pour le compte du seigneur de Calanus. » Révéla Tarek après une brève hésitation.

Kimito se redressa d'un coup et tourna vivement la tête vers Tarek. Ce dernier croisa son regard et elle y lu la appréhension qui se lisait dans ses propres yeux. Les autres personnes présentes n'avaient que peu de réaction, ce nom n'éveillant rien en eux.

« Croit-tu que ce sont eux ? » Demanda Kimito.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, mais la ressemblante est trop grande à mon goût. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » S'enquit Naomi, aussi perdue que les autres.

« Nous devons aller voir Dryden dés que possible. » Continua Tarek sans faire attention à l'intervention de la terrienne.

« Selon ce que l'on a appris, il est repartit vers Asturia. » Rappela Ryon.

« Alors en route pour Pallas. » Annonça Mia.

L'équipage du vaisseau se mit en branle et le vaisseau décolla rapidement mettant le cap vers le sud.

Je suis au courant que ce chapitre est encore plus court que les autres, mais ça semblait un endroit logique où arrêter lorsqu'ils quittent Egzardia en route pour Asturia à la poursuite de Dryden.


	14. Retour à Asturia

Un nouveau chapitre, merci à ceux qui continue de me suivre dans ces aventures! Je vous est assez fait attendre le chapitre, je vous laisse le lire…

CHAPITRE 14 : RETOUR À ASTURIA.

Le soleil était encore très bas à l'horizon lorsque Naomi se réveilla. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle avait toujours de la difficulté à le faire lorsqu'elle s'éveillait trop tôt le matin. Elle s'habilla d'une jupe chocolat et d'un chemisier bleu qu'elles avaient pris dans la garde-robe d'Hitomi en quittant Fanalia. Le vaisseau était très silencieux lorsqu'elle quitta sa chambre, tous les autres devaient dormirent, excepté l'un des membres d'équipage de garde dans le poste de commandement afin, évidemment, de conduire le vaisseau. Elle décida d'aller voir les environs sur le pont supérieur, toujours excitée de découvrir de nouveaux paysages de ce monde qui l'émerveillait encore malgré la violence qu'elle y avait vu à Egzardia. En chemin, elle passa près de l'endroit où était gardé le Guymelef Escaflowne, elle jeta un œil dans sa direction de façon anodine, mais fut des plus surprise en apercevant quelqu'un perché sur son genou. Elle entra partagée entre la curiosité et le désir de ne pas déranger. Elle reconnut facilement Tarek, assis sur le genou d'Escaflowne regardant un tout petit objet qu'il faisait tourner négligemment dans sa main. Un bruit dû trahir sa présence, car Tarek leva les yeux vers la poste où se tenait la terrienne.

« Tu es matinale. » Observa le Fanalien.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à ce que je vois. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir et toi pourquoi es-tu déjà debout? ».

Tarek reposa un moment son regard sur l'objet dans sa paume. Naomi sentait qu'elle avait interrompu ses pensés. Quelques choses semblait le tracassé, il ne devait pas s'attendre à être dérangé si tôt, elle s'en voulu alors de l'avoir importuné.

« Je vais te laisser, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

« Non, c'est pas grave. Tu peux rester si tu veux.»

Naomi s'approcha du guymelef et Tarek sauta de son genou pour la rejoindre au sol.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » Demanda Naomi en indiquant ce qu'il tenait dans son poing fermé.

Tarek releva sa main et l'ouvrit pour en révéler une petite pierre rose semblable à celle qu'elle avait prise chez Kimito.

« Kimito a une pierre presque pareille. »

« En fait, ce sont deux fragments d'une même pierre. Ils viennent du pendentif de ma mère. »

Naomi avait déjà entendue parler des histoires d'Hitomi à plusieurs occasions au cours de sa vie ayant grandit avec Kimito et Yukari. Sans connaître tous les détails, elle connaissait en grande partit les aventures d'Hitomi sur Gaea et connaissait donc l'existence du pendentif et son importance, même si elle ne se souvenait pas à la perfection de tous ce qui s'y rattachait.

« Comment ce fait-il qu'il se soit séparé en deux? »

« En fait, ce n'est pas deux moitiés, Kimito à la partie du haut et moi, le morceau du bas. » Tarek lui montra la petite pointe de métal qui se trouvait au bas de l'ancien pendentif atlante. « Il manque au moins un morceau dans le milieu. » Expliqua Tarek.

« Où est la partie manquante ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Tarek rangea son fragment dans la petite pochette accroché à sa ceinture près du fourreau de son épée. Il avait prit l'habitude d'y glisser la pierre, comme une sorte de talisman lui venant de sa mère, rangé près de l'épée lui venant de son père.

Des pas se firent alors entendre dans le corridor, une autre personne s'était éveillée. Tranquillement chacun des passagers se leva et ils se rejoignirent tous dans la salle principale pour déjeuner.

Le voyage les conduisit finalement à destination lorsque la mer se dessina à l'horizon avec Pallas sur la rive, la capitale d'Asturia, où ils espéraient retrouver Dryden. Mia regarda la ville avec nostalgie tandis que le vaisseau approchait. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis des années. En fait, elle n'y était pas revenue depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à Egzardia avec ses parents à l'âge de 13 ans. Elle aimait beaucoup vivre à Egzardia, mais il s'agissait avant tout de la ville natale de sa mère. Pour sa part, elle avait vu le jour et passé la majorité de sa vie à Pallas, elle y serait liée d'une façon unique à jamais, comme sa mère l'était avec Egzardia. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils étaient allés y vivre lorsque sa mère était tombée gravement malade pour ensuite en mourir. April avait demandé à retourner vivre là où étaient ses racines, Dryden étant très amoureux de sa mère, il avait aussitôt consenti à la demande de son épouse. Néanmoins, comme elle, qui aimait beaucoup Egzardia, sa mère avait malgré tout été des plus heureuse à Pallas.

« Mon père est bien ici. » Affirma Mia.

En sortant du vaisseau sur le port d'atterrissage, elle venait d'apercevoir le petit vaisseau privé de Dryden. Ryon se dépêcha de s'y rendre au cas où quelqu'un s'y trouvait et pourrait leur indiquer où il le trouverait.

De leur côté, Naomi, Kimito, Tarek et Kieko observaient tous la ville. Kimito et Tarek y étaient venus lorsqu'Hitomi et Van étaient toujours en vie, étant donné que le couple était ami avec les dirigeants de ce royaume allié. Mais depuis leur mort, Tarek n'y était pas beaucoup revenu et Kimito non plus ayant alors complètement quitté Gaea pour des années sans intention initiale de retour. De leur côté, Kieko et Naomi découvraient la ville pour la première fois.

« Lord Dryden séjourne présentement au palais. » Annonça Ryon qui venait de revenir.

La troupe se mit donc en route vers le palais. Ils traversèrent la ville par la route la plus directe, mais le trajet fut suffisant pour leur montrer un bon aperçu de la cité. Naomi eut d'ailleurs droit à sa première vision des autres races d'homme-animaux vivants sur Gaea, dont les hommes-dauphins et les hommes-oiseaux. En les voyant, elle ne dit rien, mais les fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu aurais l'air aussi étrange à leur yeux, si tu portait encore tes vêtements au lieu de ceux de la reine Hitomi. » La piqua Kieko.

« Tu peux parler avec ta fourrure et tes oreilles. » Répliqua Naomi.

De leur côté, Mia et Kimito observait la ville avec mélancolie plutôt qu'avec curiosité comme leur deux compagnons. Kimito repensait aux fois où elle y était venue étant petite avec Hitomi, décidément chaque place où elle était allée lui rappelait des souvenirs de son passé et bien malgré elle, elle devait avouer qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de mauvais moments. Pour sa part, Mia repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle en déménageant à Egzardia. Elle avait laissés tous ses amis et ses connaissances derrière elle, elle avait essayé de garder contact avec certains, mais très vite elle les avait tous perdus de vu. Elle se demandait ce qui était advenu de chacun d'eux. Seul quelques nouvelles disparates l'avaient tenue un peu au courant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux portes du palais où un garde leur demanda de s'identifier afin de pénétrer dans le château.

« Je suis l'associé de Lord Dryden et voici sa fille, Mia. On nous a dit qu'il logeait ici présentement. »

« C'est exact. » Confirma le garde en libérant le passage à la troupe sans même prendre la peine de s'informer de l'identité des autres, ne se doutant pas une seconde qu'un roi venait de lui passer sous le nez.

En direction du château, ils croisèrent deux hommes qui en sortaient. Le premier se tourna vers eux en les voyant venir dans leur direction et reconnut l'aîné du groupe, comme étant l'associé de Dryden. Kimito regarda les deux hommes et après un moment se souvint d'eux. Le plus vieux qui arborait une chevelure blonde, bien que moins longue que dans ses souvenirs, devait être Allen. Pour ce qui est du second, il lui était familier, mais elle n'aurait pas pu le nommé dire avec autant de certitude. Ryon et Mia s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le roi d'Asturia, suivit également par Kieko, qui sans connaître encore l'identité de l'homme, devina qu'il devait être très important. Kimito fit de même, imitée quelques secondes après par Naomi qui ne fit qu'imiter sa sœur adoptive qui connaissant plus la façon de se conduire sur Gaea qu'elle.

« Bienvenue à tous dans mon royaume et ma demeure. » Les accueillit d'abord tous ensemble Allen. « Vous êtes sans doute à la recherche de Dryden. Il s'est absenté il y a quelques heures. Il sera sûrement ravi d'apprendre que vous êtes là. Spécialement vous, Mlle Mia. » Termina-t-il en fessant face à la jeune fille.

Il ne l'avait pas vu dernièrement, mais Mia passait beaucoup de temps au château avec sa mère lorsqu'elles vivaient à Pallas. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser, toujours aussi galant malgré les années. Il tourna ensuite son attention sur le reste du groupe. Après les avoir observé un court instant, il devina également leur identité.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir et dois vous présenter mes hommages et félicitations. La nouvelle de votre accession au trône nous est parvenu, Roi Tarek de Fanel. »

« Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre royaume, Roi Allen Schezar et vous demande d'excuser ma venue inattendue. »

« Il n'y a aucune offense, votre père était d'abord un ami, en plus d'un proche allié. Je tiens à poursuivre cette grande alliance avec vous, si ce n'est des liens d'amitié. Vous êtes donc toujours le bienvenu sur nos terres. »

Les deux rois se serrèrent ensuite la main d'égal à égal, comme le voulait la coutume lorsque deux monarques se rencontraient. Mettant en même temps fin à la partie plus protocolaire de leur accueil.

« Vous ferez un aussi grand roi que votre père, j'en suis certain. » Ajouta Allen en déposa un main bienveillante sur l'épaule du fils de son ancien ami.

« Je vous présente, Yan Ristylor, mon premier chevalier céleste. »

Le chevalier s'inclina avec respect devant le jeune roi, se souvenant du jeune prince au temps des visites de ses défunts parents. Tarek allait présenter à son tour le reste de ses compagnons, lorsque la porte derrière le chevalier et son roi s'ouvrit. Une femme, vêtue d'une élégante robe longue et dont les boucles blondes tombaient sur les épaules en sortit. Elle fut d'abord surprise de trouver ce petit rassemblement à la sortie du château, mais le cacha très bien en s'approchant de son mari.

« Le roi de Fanalia est venue pour une heureuse visite surprise. » Annonça Allen.

« Heureuse, de vous accueillir à Asturia, Roi Tarek. Je suis ravie de vous revoir après tant d'année. Vous ressemblez de plus en plus à votre père. »

Tarek la salua à son tour et la remercia à nouveau de l'accueillit comme il l'avait fait pour Allen. Il tourna ensuite l'attention sur ses compagnons de voyages.

« Voici Mlles Kimito Kensaky et Naomi Uchida, ainsi que Kieko, le fils de Merle. » Les présenta Tarek.

« La nièce d'Hitomi! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise en entendant le premier nom.

« C'est bien moi, Reine Millerna. » Répondit celle-ci.

Millerna s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'observa de la tête aux pieds, elle trouvait qu'elle avait vieillit en beauté. Elle la prit brièvement dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait anciennement pour sa tante. Kimito s'en doutait, mais ne dit rien se disant qu'Hitomi devait manquer à son ancienne amie comme à tous les autres qui avait été proches d'elle.

« Naomi est la fille de Yukari, l'amie d'Hitomi sur Terre. » Spécifia Kimito en portant l'attention sur elle.

Millerna la regarda à son tour et lui souhaita la bienvenue également. Elle salua ensuite Kieko à son tour, puis se tourna vers Mia.

« C'est bon de te revoir Mia. Ton père sera soulagé de te voir lorsqu'il sera de retour, ça ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Mattéo sera sans doute content de te revoir également. »

Millerna embrassa Mia et conduisit tous le monde à l'intérieur. Mia n'avait pas répondu à la mention de Mattéo par sa mère, mais la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de la façon dont se dérouleraient ses retrouvailles avec le jeune prince.

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre, j'ai tout juste mentionné Mattéo, mais vous en saurez plus sur lui et pourquoi Mia est incertaine par rapport à leur retrouvailles dans le prochain chapitre, nos amis réussiront aussi finalement à parler avec Dryden.

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'oublier pas de laisser un petit commentaire!! 

_Kiana_


	15. Le retour du passé

CHAPITRE 15 : LE RETOUR DU PASSÉ

Un messager avait été envoyé à l'intention de Dryden afin de l'aviser de l'arrivée de sa fille et son associé au palais. En recevant le message, le marchand avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bien, il s'était inquiété pour sa fille, craignant qu'elle soit revenue de Fanalia trop tôt pour éviter l'attaque d'Egzardia. Il s'était donc empressé de terminer ses dossiers d'affaire et de revenir au palais pour l'y rejoindre.

Une heure plus tard, il était à l'entrée du château. Il s'informa de l'endroit où il pouvait trouver sa fille et on lui répondit qu'elle se trouvait sur la terrasse du second en compagnie du couple royale, du roi de Fanalia et quelques autres visiteurs. Dryden fut ravi d'apprendre que Tarek était finalement monté sur le trône de son père et surpris qu'il soit revenu avec eux si tôt après le couronnement.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, Mia fut la première à se lever pour l'accueillir, il la prit dans ses bras brièvement, tous les deux soulagés de se savoir mutuellement saufs. Les autres personnes présentes s'étaient également levées pour venir le voir, il laissa sa fille et se tourna d'abord vers le nouveau roi de Fanalia.

« Félicitation pour votre couronnement, roi Tarek Fanel. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer à nouveau, votre père était un grand roi et un ami. J'espère que les négociations se sont bien déroulées. » Termina Dryden espérant que sa venue n'était pas la suite d'un problème durant les négociations.

« Elles se sont déroulés à merveille, ma venue ne s'y rapporte aucunement. En fait, je suis également ravi de vous rencontrer, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je me rendais initialement à Egzardia. Je sais que vous avez aidé mon père durant la guerre et je souhaitais vous demandez votre aide à mon tour. »

« Je serai ravi de vous aider si je le peux. »

Dryden tourna ensuite les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes, il salua brièvement Allen et Millerna et s'interrogea ensuite sur l'identité des autres, le jeune homme-chat devait sans doute être le fils de Merle, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner pour les deux jeunes filles.

« Je suis Kimito Kensaky, la nièce d'Hitomi. » Répondit cette dernière avant qu'il pose la question. « Et voici Naomi Uchida la fille de la meilleure amie de ma tante et ma sœur adoptive. »

Dryden les salua alors individuellement avant de reporter son attention sur Tarek.

« Comment puis-je t'aider? »

« Grâce aux recherches que vous avez faites sur presque tous les peuples, en particulier ceux qui sont disparus, où soi-disant disparus. »

« Tu veux parler des Atlantes et des draconnains? » Conclut Dryden, croyant que le jeune homme s'intéressait à ses propres ancêtres, car il savait que son père étant un draconnain, il en était un également.

« Pas exactement. C'est quelque chose d'encore plus mystérieux qui m'intéresse, voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à venir vous voir lorsque Mia est arrivée à Fanalia.»

La curiosité de Dryden était à présent piquée. Il s'assit rapidement près de la table avec Tarek, avide d'entamer cette discussion qui serait sans aucun doute des plus intéressantes. Tarek lui résuma leur passage à Egzardia qui se termina avec la rencontre du roi.

« Il a affirmé que le général à la tête de cette armée, se nomme Moxil et servirait le seigneur de Calanus. »

« Incroyable. Ce nom doit t'être familier, n'est ce pas. »

« Etes-vous certain qu'il est en lien avec les Calanes ? »

« Je ne déteint que très peu d'information sur eux. Malgré les efforts que j'ai mis dans mes recherches sur le sujet. Mais j'ai effectivement dans l'un des rares textes qui en fait mention, lu qu'ils avaient nommé leur domaine ou leurs terres, Calanus. »

Même si Tarek aurait souhaité mille fois qu'il s'agisse d'une pure coïncidence dans la ressemblance des noms, ce qu'il craignait s'avérait finalement véridique. Les Calanes qui étaient devenus les ennemis de ses parents et les avaient assassinés il y a 9 ans, étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'attaque qu'avait subi Egzardia sous les ordres de ce général Moxil.

Dryden alla fouiller dans la partie de sa collection d'ouvrages qu'il gardait à Asturia afin de voir ce qu'il détenait sur les Calanes. Certains de ses écrits y faisant allusion se trouvaient à Egzardia, mais il avait gardé une bonne partie de sa bibliothèque à Asturia au moment du déménagement, il revenait régulièrement à Pallas par affaire et pouvait ainsi la consulter aisément.

Pendant que Dryden effectuaient ses recherches, Mia sortit se balader dans les jardins de la cours du château. Elle avait toujours aimé s'y retrouver lorsque sa mère venait voir la reine, avec qui elle était bonne amie de son vivant. Elle voulait voir s'ils étaient aussi magnifiques que dans ses souvenirs. Elle fut satisfaite, car lorsqu'elle s'y retrouva elle constata qu'ils étaient toujours aussi jolis. Elle marcha tranquillement profitant du calme des lieux, elle entendit alors des voix. Elle atteignit un coin du jardin qu'elle connaissait très bien où coulait un petit ruisseau. Elle vit un couple assis sur les rochers près de l'eau. La jeune femme riait d'un rire cristallin aux commentaires que le jeune homme murmurait à son oreille. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la nuque, la faisant rougir et rigoler davantage. Le jeune homme se pencha davantage vers elle en lui caressant les épaules. Ses intentions étaient plutôt évidentes, mais la jeune femme ne semblait aucunement contre l'idée. Mia décida donc de repartit d'où elle venait pour ne pas les déranger. Malheureusement, elle marcha sur des branchages qui trahirent sa présence, le couple tourna les yeux vers elle. Mia se sentit gênée et voulut s'excuser de les importuner, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui du jeune homme, ses pensées se figèrent. Elle venait de le reconnaître, il s'agissait de nul autre que Mattéo Aston, le prince héritier.

« Excusez-moi. » Marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et reprendre la route du château.

Elle savait qu'elle allait le croiser tôt ou tard, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à ce que ce soit dans ses circonstances et encore moins à cette endroit précis.

**Flash-back**

**(Il y a un peu plus de trois ans)**

« Je savais que tu serais là. »

La fille assise sur le plus gros rocher près du ruisseau traversant les jardins de Pallas tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Bonjour Mattéo. »

Le jeune prince s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Il sortit alors une boîte de derrière son dos.

« Bonne anniversaire Mia! »

Mia, qui venait tout juste d'avoir treize ans, prit la boîte enveloppée dans un papier jaune que lui tendait Mattéo. Elle en déchira le papier et ouvrit la boîte pour en découvrir le contenu. Elle en sortit une boule de verre dans laquelle on pouvait voir une femme vêtue d'une robe longue. Mattéo sortit le petit socle que Mia avait laissé dans la boîte et le plaça sur la roche en face d'eux. Il prit ensuite la boule des mains de Mia et la plaça sur le socle en lui donnant un élan afin qu'elle tourne sur elle-même. Ce donnait l'illusion que la femme tournoyait également sur elle-même en dansant la robe au vent. Mia n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et trouvait ça magnifique.

« Merci Mattéo, je l'adore. » Le remercia-t-elle en souriant.

Elle était sincèrement contente et impulsivement, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mattéo pour le remercier. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle constata alors ce qu'elle venait de faire et se sentit rougir légèrement.

« Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. » Lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et approcha tranquillement son visage du sien. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser. Mia se sentit rougir de plus belle, mais elle ne voulait aucunement briser le contact de leurs lèvres, il s'agissait de son tout premier baiser et elle était heureuse qu'il lui vienne de Mattéo. Ils mirent bientôt fin à leur baiser. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle croisa aussitôt le regard du prince, il l'avait souvent regardé tendrement de cette façon, mais ce regard prenait à présent une signification beaucoup plus importante pour elle.

« On devrait retourner au château, les autres vont nous attendre, c'est ta fête après tout. »

Mia hocha la tête et prit la main que Mattéo lui tendit. Elle ramassa son cadeau et ils rentrèrent main dans la main au château. Millerna avait accepté volontiers que sa fête se déroule au château. Mia et sa famille n'y vivaient pas, mais ils y passaient tellement souvent que cela semblait naturel aux yeux de la reine.

**Fin du flash-back**

Une fois au château, Mia retourna directement à sa chambre. Elle devait reprendre le dessus, sa réaction n'avait tout simplement pas raison d'être. Elle avait simplement été surprise. Après tout, elle n'avait pas revu Mattéo depuis trois ans et elle le retrouve en train de bécoter une fille sur le même rocher où ils s'étaient donnés leur premier baiser. _C'est une coïncidence assez curieuse, c'est tout à fait normal que ça réveille certains souvenirs. J'ai été surprise, voilà tout. Après tout, la réputation de Mattéo s'est rendue jusqu'à moi à Egzardia. Et d'ailleurs ce ne sont pas mes affaires, il fait ce qu'il veut et si ça ne dérange pas ces filles, il n'y a aucun problème. _Mia reprit ses esprits et tourna ses pensées vers autres choses. Elle se demanda alors où en était son père dans ses recherches au sujet des Calanes, elle décida d'aller le rejoindre à sa bibliothèque pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider, ça au moins ce serait utile.

La bibliothèque de Dryden contenait une collection impressionnante de documents en tout genre, des livres épais aux parchemins enroulés, les tablettes étaient très bien garnies. Une personne extérieure pourrait avoir de la misère à se retrouver dans ces ouvrages, mais Dryden savait mieux que quiconque où se trouvait toujours les livres qu'il cherchait. Il en avait déjà ouvert quelques-uns sur la table, autour de laquelle Naomi, Kimito, Kieko et Tarek s'étaient assit avec lui. Mia entra silencieusement pour ne pas les déranger.

« Il s'agit toujours de passages plutôt vagues et courts. Avez-vous une idée de la raison de ce grand mystère autour des Calanes, même leur nom n'est généralement pas mentionné, il faut deviner que c'est bien d'eux qu'il s'agit. » Questionna Kimito.

« Je n'ai évidement que des hypothèses, mais la plus simple est sans doute que même à l'époque des Atlantes, tous ce qui attrayait aux Calanes devaient soit être peu connu ou bien tabou. Nous savons qu'à un moment dans l'histoire il y a eu des problèmes entre les Atlantes et les Calanes. Pour un raison ou une autres, les Atlantes auraient voulu garder les Calanes à l'écart de leur pouvoir. C'est cette mise à part qui serait, en partie du moins, à l'origine de leur haine contre les Atlantes et par la suite de leurs descendants draconnians. Leur vengeance au fil des siècles a décimé les survivants draconnians. Leur dernière victime étant Van, ne laissant à nouveau un seul draconnain vivant, ici présent. » Résuma Dryden en regardant Tarek.

« Si ces gens veulent tuer les draconnains, donc Tarek. Ce peut-il que ce soit eux qui nous aient attaqué durant le rite du dragon. » Demanda Naomi, pour qui toute cette histoire de vengeance était nouvelle.

« J'aurais dû le deviner, ça parait évident. » S'exclama Tarek.

Dryden les regardaient à tous de rôle, impatient qu'on le mette au courant de cette histoire d'attaque.

« Des individus dotés de grandes ailes noirs un peu comme celles des chauves-souris nous ont tendu un embuscade avant notre arrivée à Fanalia. En fait, c'est pour cette raison qu'on voulait d'abord venir vous voir. » Expliqua Kimito.

« Des chauves-souris ? »

Mia, Dryden et même Kieko les regardaient sans comprendre. Kimito se douta alors que si de tels animaux existaient sur Gaea, ils ne devaient pas porter le même nom.

« Des petits mammifères ailés existant sur Terre, mais peu importe, disons plutôt comme des dragons. Des ailes de peau et non pas de plumes en somme. » Clarifia-t-elle.

Dryden réfléchit à ce nouvel élément un moment. Il avait souvenir d'avoir lu quelque chose au sujet de tel être en lien avec les atlantes, mais il hésitait par rapport à l'endroit où il l'avait lu. Il se leva et commença à regarder les ouvrages dans les tablettes. Les autres le regardèrent sans rien dire tandis qu'il ouvrait un premier livre, puis le remit en place avant d'en prendre un second. Après plusieurs minutes, Dryden laissa échapper une acclamation de réussite. Les autres se redressèrent sur leurs chaises, tandis qu'il revient vers eux avec un vieux recueil de parchemin en main.

« Ces parchemins traitent des débuts de Gaea. Il s'agit de fragments d'information par fois incomplets, mais il contient également certains écrits semblables à des légendes. Mais il faut savoir que plusieurs légendes sont basées sur des éléments historiques véridiques…_Les hommes-dragons et les hommes-oiseaux se firent la guerre dans les cieux…_et un peu plus loin ici…_Les hommes-dragons nous apprirent à connaître le monde qui nous entoure… Les hommes-oiseaux nous mirent en garde contre le savoir des hommes-dragons…_Et Finalement_…Nos prières calmèrent la colère des êtres ailés, qui se retirèrent dans les cieux…_Cette légende raconte l'histoire d'une guerre entre deux espèces d'êtres ailés au commencement de la civilisation gaienne. Les premiers gaiens croyaient être la cause de la colère de ses êtres, qu'ils devaient considérés comme des sortes de dieux. Selon eux, certains cherchaient à les aider à progresser, tandis que les autres voulaient se retirer pour les laisser se débrouiller seuls tandis qu'ils établissaient les bases de leur civilisation. En considérant ce que nous savons à présent, il est possible qu'il y ait effectivement eu une guerre, ou à tout le moins, une sorte de conflit à l'aube de Gaea entre les Atlantes et les Calanes.»

« Selon cette légende, les Calanes ou hommes-dragons, tentaient d'aider les Gaiens. Tandis que les Atlantes, les hommes-oiseaux, croyait qu'il valait mieux ne pas partager leur savoir. Cette opposition mena donc à une guerre entre eux dont les premiers gaiens furent spectateurs. » Commenta Tarek.

« Tout ça est vraiment très intéressant et montre encore davantage l'affrontement des Calanes et des Atlantes. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Egzardia ? » Questionna Mia.

Cette question ramena le groupe à des problèmes plus concrets. Mia avait effectivement raison. Ils avaient fait le lien entre les hommes ailés et les Calanes. Mais il savait déjà que les Calanes haïssait les Atlantes et les draconnains depuis longtemps déjà. Ce qui était étrange, venait du fait qu'ils se mettaient à attaquer un royaume entier sans raison apparente. Malheureusement, Dryden ne savait pas comment expliquer cette action davantage que les autres.

Il se faisait à présent tard, ils décidèrent tous d'en rester là pour ce soir et se retirèrent pour dormir sur toute cette histoire.


	16. Demande d'audience

CHAPITRE 16 : DEMANDE D'AUDIENCE

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur la capitale d'Asturia. La ville de Pallas était endormie et tranquille. Le château était calme et silencieux, mais contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas tous ses occupants qui avaient gagné le sommeil. Tarek n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Il était allé se promener et se retrouva à la terrasse sur le toit du château. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel un moment. Le firmament était clair. Être à Fanalia, il en aurait peut-être profité pour faire un petit vol nocturne, mais ici il se contenta d'observer la lune, ses parents lui avaient appris à ne pas avoir honte de sa nature, mais l'avaient tout de même averti que tous n'étaient pas aussi ouverts d'esprit et qu'il valait parfois mieux attendre le bon moment. Il était soucieux, le retour des Calanes dans sa vie signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ils avaient attaqué un royaume sans raisons apparentes et n'en resterait sans doute pas là. Ils avaient également tenté de le tuer avant son couronnement, comme ils l'avaient fait lorsqu'il était encore trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Mais ce soir, ses pensées étaient orientées vers ses parents et sa soeur dont les Calanes l'avaient privés alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. S'ils croisaient leur route à nouveau, ils leur feraient payer à chacun d'eux pour leurs morts.

_Ne laisse pas ton cœur s'obscurcirent complètement pas la vengeance, mon fils._

Tarek leva les yeux et découvrit une apparition qu'il connaissait très bien se découper dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« Maman! » S'exclama le jeune roi.

Un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur le visage d'Hitomi.

_Le désir d'une vengeance absolue mène souvent à des conséquences auxquelles on ne pensent pas au départ. C'est un simple désir de vengeance qui a mené les Calanes à devenir des assassins de draconnains. Se rappellent-ils seulement d'où leur vient cette haine exactement, j'en doute._

« Ça n'a rien à voir! C'est à cause d'eux que tu es morte, comment veux-tu que je ne leur en veule pas? »

_Éliminer tous les Calanes que tu rencontres ne nous ramèneras jamais à la vie, Tarek, peu importe le nombre de victimes que tu feras. Mais pour chacun d'eux une famille sera brisée. Et si chacune d'elles demandent vengeance. La situation ne fera que s'aggraver comme elle l'a fait au fils des siècles depuis l'époque lointaine d'Atlantis._

Tarek n'avait jamais réfléchi aux Calanes comme un peuple semblable aux autres avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Il lui semblait alors que son désir de se venger de tous les Calanes n'avait plus la même signification. Il souhaitait fait payer les guerriers Calanes qui avait tués sa famille et des tas de draconnians avant eux et dernièrement s'en étaient pris aux Egzardiens. Mais en imaginant ces guerriers comme des pères, des fils, ou des mères et filles étant donnés que les femmes se battaient autant que les hommes chez les Calanes, sa vengeance avait maintenant plutôt des airs de meurtres.

Hitomi dû suivre la réflexion de son fils et en être satisfaite, car elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à le quitter.

_Tu ressembles tant à ton père lorsqu'il avait ton âge... Nous sommes tous les deux fiers de toi, Tarek._

« Maman, attends. »

_Des épreuves vont t'attendre suit ton cœur et tout ira bien, ne néglige pas l'aide que les autres peuvent t'apporter. Je t'aime, mon fils._

Le spectre de la défunte reine de Fanalia disparut, laissant son fils seul avec ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin, Kimito et Naomi, qui logeait dans deux chambres voisines, tentèrent de se rendre à la salle à manger. Elle ne connaissait pas ce château encore et lorsqu'elles croisèrent un garde, elles lui demandèrent leur chemin. Après avoir suivi ses indications à la lettre, elles se retrouvèrent face à une porte au bout d'un corridor. Espérant qu'il s'agissait bien de la salle à manger, elles ouvrirent et entrèrent timidement dans la pièce. Les terriennes furent contente de voir qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de la salle à manger. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne présente pour le moment, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux blonds lui tombant aux épaules. Les deux terriennes ne l'ayant jamais vu et comme il n'y avait personne d'autres, elles se demandèrent si elles devaient se trouver là.

D'abord surpris de voir deux inconnues entrer précautionneusement dans la salle à manger, le jeune homme les observa un court instant. Elles semblaient incertaines de la façon d'agir et étant donné qu'il ne les avait jamais vues avant, elles ne devaient pas être familières avec les lieux. Il décida de les accueillir comme il se doit et de se présenter. Il s'approcha donc d'elles, tout en continuant à les observer. Ils se demandaient d'où elles venaient et comment il avait fait pour manquer l'arrivée de deux filles assez jolies aux châteaux.

« Bon matin, mesdemoiselles. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit Kimito et Naomi ensemble.

«Vous venez sans doute pour déjeuner, joignez-vous donc à moi, je m'apprêtais justement à manger. Je me présente Mattéo Schezar Aston. »

« Enchantée. Je me nomme Naomi Uchida. » Se présenta la jeune fille en tentant la main vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

Mattéo n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, ou plutôt à cette absence de réaction à la mention de son nom. Ignoraient-elle dont qui il était à ce point, elles devaient venir de loin et ne pas être familière avec Asturia, c'était la seule explication qu'il imaginait. Il prit la main que Naomi lui tendait dans la sienne et se pencha légèrement pour y déposer un baiser. Les joue de l'adolescente prirent une tinte rosée, surprise par cette approche peu commune sur Terre.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Naomi. » Répondit-il sur un ton charmeur.

Il se releva et tourna la tête vers l'aînée pour l'inviter à se présenter à son tour, ce qu'elle fit.

« Kimito Kensaky. »

Mattéo lui prit également la main, même si elle ne l'avait pas tendue et y déposa également un baiser. La porte, qui s'était refermée seule derrière les deux terriennes, s'ouvrit alors à nouveau laissant entrer Mia. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Surprise de voir trois personnes juste à l'entrée de la salle à manger plutôt qu'assisse à table, comme elle s'y était logiquement attendue. Elle les identifia alors rapidement et l'image de Mattéo faisant le baisemain à Kimito lui sauta aux yeux.

« Bonjour Mia » La Salua Naomi.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Mia automatiquement.

Durant un instant, personne ne dit plus rien, Mia regardait Mattéo sans rien dire ni bouger et il faisait de même, tandis que les deux terriennes ne savaient tous simplement pas trop quoi faire, n'osant toujours pas aller s'installer tout bonnement à la table. Mais moins d'une minutes plus tard, une seconde porte de l'autre côté de la salle s'ouvrit, leur faisant tourner la tête à tous les quatre. Millerna et Allen venaient d'entrer à leur tour.

« Bonjour à vous tous. » Les salua collectivement le roi.

« Bonjour Majesté. » Répondit Mia, imitée rapidement par les deux autres filles.

L'instant d'immobilité brisé, ils s'approchèrent tous de la table pour s'y asseoir.

« Vous avez donc fait la connaissance de mon fils, Mattéo. » Remarqua Millerna.

Les deux terriennes comprirent alors que le jeune homme étant en fait le prince d'Asturia. Elles constatèrent aussitôt la ressemblance entre le prince et ses parents. Il avait l'apparence de son paternel, mais la pâleur du blond de ses cheveux lui venait plutôt de sa mère.

Tandis qu'ils mangeaient, la salle à manger se remplit graduellement. Tarek et Kieko furent les derniers à arriver. Un messager entra dans la pièce peu de temps après. Le roi Allen lui fit signe de livrer son message.

« Un représentant du seigneur de Calanus demande la permission d'entrer dans les limites de nos frontières afin de requérir un audience avec votre majesté. Il tient à préciser qu'il n'a aucune intention hostile et que sa suite ne sera composée que d'une poignée d'individus voyageant à bord d'un seul vaisseau. »

La nouvelle étonna grandement chacun des convives autour de la table. Allen réflechit un moment avant de tourner son attention vers Tarek.

« Ont-ils eu connaissance de votre passage à Egzardia ? » S'informa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas le garantir, mais j'en doute. Le roi d'Egzardia ne tenait pas non plus à ce que mon passage soit connu, me conseillant de rentrer à Fanalia au plus tôt. Nous avons d'ailleurs quitté la capitale dans cette direction sans préciser à personne que nous nous dirigerons plutôt vers Asturia. »

« Ils n'ont donc aucune raison de soupçonner votre présence ici. Il vaut sans doute mieux garder cette information pour nous le temps d'en savoir plus. »

Tarek ne voulait pas qu'on croie qu'il avait peur d'eux, mais il reconnut la sagesse des paroles de son allié. Lui, Kieko, Naomi et Kimito se tiendraient à l'écart lorsque ce représentant viendrait rencontrer Allen et Millerna.

« Dit leur qu'ils peuvent pénétrer nos frontières afin d'assister à l'audience dont ils ont fait la demande. » Répondit-il au messager.

Allen fit ensuite venir son premier chevalier, Yan Ristylor, pour lui demander d'accompagner le messager à bord d'un de leur vaisseau et par la même occasion d'escorter les Calanes jusqu'à la capitale. Il s'assurait ainsi de bien suivre leurs mouvements pour éviter toutes actions suspectes de leur part.

La salle à manger se vida rapidement, car Yan et le messager rejoindraient rapidement les Calanes qui ne mettraient sans doute pas trop de temps à faire leur entrée à Pallas. Allen et Millerna allèrent se préparer pour les accueillir comme un couple royal digne de ce nom. Ils avertirent également les conseillers de la situation, pour essayer de se préparer aux diverses tournes que pourrait prendre cette audience. Tarek et ses compagnons assisterait à ce petit conseil express, mais aussitôt que le vaisseau Calane amorcerait sa descente vers la ville, ils se retiraient tous dans un salon isolé un peu à l'écart de la salle d'audience. Ils ne pourraient pas suivre la conversation directement de là, mais ils seraient tous de même assez près pour qu'on puisse les informer rapidement en cas de besoin.

Tarek, Naomi, Kimito et Kieko se retrouvèrent donc bientôt isolés dans leur petit salon sans savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur tandis que le vaisseau Calane faisait son apparition aux abords de la ville. Bientôt le représentant, escorté par Yan traverserait la ville pour venir rencontrer Allen et Millerna. Tarek se sentait mis à l'écart et complètement impuissant. Il n'arrivait pas à rester assis comme les trois autres, même s'il partageait la décision de garder sa présence secrète pour le moment. Le nouveau roi faisait donc les cents pas dans la pièce sous les yeux de ses compagnons. Un silence tendu régnait dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, un messager les informa que le vaisseau Calane s'apprêtait à atterrir. Il devait présentement toucher terre et ses passagers en train d'en descendre. Soudainement, Kimito laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. La pierre qu'elle portait en pendentif s'était mise à briller subitement. Tarek s'arrêta et regarda la pierre que sa cousine tenait maintenant dans sa main. Il baissa alors les yeux vers la pochette à sa ceinture juste à côté du pommeau de son épée et l'ouvrit rapidement. La même lueur rosée s'en dégagea lorsqu'il sortit à son tour son fragment de l'ancien pendentif de sa mère. Kimito et Tarek échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas nécessairement bon signe ou mauvais signe lorsque leurs pierres s'illuminaient, mais c'était toujours lorsque quelque chose de particulier arrivait ou arriverait bientôt. Le synchronisme avec l'arrivée des Calanes ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Naomi aussi inquiète que les deux autres.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça ? » S'alarma Tarek.

« Nous devrions peut-être avertir le roi et la reine. » Proposa Kieko.

« Il est trop tard, si nous ne voulons pas trahir notre présence. S'ils reconnaissent l'un d'entre nous, ils sauront que Tarek est sans doute aussi présent. »

« Ils ne m'ont jamais vu moi. » Avança Kieko.

« Peut-être pas personnellement, mais ils pourraient avoir des soupçons, ils savent que je suis près des hommes-chats. »

« Envoyons un garde chercher Mia. Sa présence n'est pas compromettante et elle pourra approcher Millerna et Allen directement sans éveiller les soupçons tout en leur expliquant la situation. » Suggéra Naomi.

Tarek approuva et ouvrit la porte, un garde était en poste un peu plus loin dans le corridor. Il lui fit signe et lui demanda d'aller immédiatement chercher Mia. Très rapidement, on cogna à la porte et Mia entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Vous vouliez me voir.» S'enquit Mia, sentant l'urgence du moment.

« On a besoin de toi pour aller voir Millerna et Allen discrètement. »

« Quel est le problème ? »

Tarek et Kimito lui montrèrent chacun de leur fragment de pierre atlante. Ils avaient cessé de briller à présent.

« Nos deux fragments du pendentif d'Hitomi se sont mis à briller sans raison au moment presque exacte où les Calanes ont du atterrir. »

Mia déjà au courant de ce que ça pouvait représenter par les récits conté par son père ne demanda pas plus d'information. Elle comprenant ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle ne perdit pas de temps en bavardage et quitta rapidement la pièce après leur avoir assuré de faire au plus vite pour rejoindre Millerna et Allen avant que les Calanes fassent leur entrée dans la salle d'audience.


	17. Paix ou menace ?

CHAPITRE 17 : PAIX OU MENACE ?

Millerna et Allen, dans leurs habits royaux, s'installèrent sur leur trône. Un messager les avait avisés que le représentant du seigneur de Calanus était en route vers le palais, escorté par Yan. Ils arriveraient d'une minute à l'autre et le couple royal se demandait toujours la raison de cette demande d'audience. Le roi, la reine et quelques conseillers seulement étaient présents dans la salle du trône, à l'exception des soldats de garde. L'attention générale était portée sur la porte principale lorsque des voix se firent entendre derrière la poste latérale. La salle était bien isolée pour éviter qu'on puisse y espionner les conversations de l'extérieur, on entendait donc mal ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit d'un coup et Mia entra en trompe dans la salle du trône, malgré les protestations du garde.

« Excusez mon intrusion, mais je devais vous parler immédiatement. » Expliqua la jeune femme en s'avançant vers l'estrade où trônait les deux monarques.

Millerna et Allen connaissaient bien la jeune femme et savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pénétré dans la salle du trône alors qu'une audience royale était sur le point de commencer si ça n'avait pas été important. La reine lui fit donc rapidement signe de s'approcher et d'en venir à l'essentiel. Mia monta sur la marche de l'estrade des trônes et s'approcha du couple pour éviter d'avoir à parler trop fort.

« Tarek et Kimito m'ont demandé de vous avertir que leur deux fragments de pendentif atlante se sont mis à briller au moment où le vaisseau Calanes devait faire son approche pour atterrir en ville. » Révéla Mia.

Millerna et Allen échangèrent un regard incertain.

« Ont-ils un idée de la raison? » S'enquit Millerna.

« Non, ils ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, mais ils croyaient sage de vous mettre au courant, car ce n'est pas forcément mauvais signe ou bon signe, mais jamais ils ne brillent sans raison. »

Deux coup résonnèrent sur la porte principale annonçant la venue d'un invité. Mia quitta l'estrade en vitesse et se précipita vers la porte latérale par où elle était entrée. Avant de sortir, elle lança un rapide coup d'œil vers la grande porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un homme costaud de taille moyenne pénétra dans la pièce. Mia ne s'attarda pas, elle eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir son visage avant de refermer la porte rapidement, mais sans faire trop de bruit. Une fois la porte close, il ne lui était plus possible d'entendre ce qu'il allait s'y dire, l'insonorisation de la pièce étant spécialement conçue dans ce but. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de s'attarder davantage près de la salle du trône, elle rejoignit plutôt les Fanaliens dans leur petit salon.

Quatre personnes seulement étaient descendues du vaisseau Calanes, le reste des passagers attendaient leur retour au quai de Pallas sous l'œil attentif des troupes Asturiennes. Des quatre personnes, on identifiait rapidement celui qui représentait les Calanes et avait requit une audience. Un homme et une femme vêtues de noirs le suivaient un pas derrière lui, il s'agissait vraisemblablement de sa garde rapprochée, malgré le fait qu'il suffisait d'un coup d'œil au représentant pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour assurer sa défense, il saurait parfaitement le faire lui-même. Il avait un carrure assez imposante et les cicatrices visibles sur ses bras, et peut-être d'autres dissimulées par ses habits, démontraient qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un combat plus d'une fois dans sa vie. Le dernier membre de la délégation, était un jeune d'une treizième d'année aux cheveux châtains courts et ébouriffés. L'adolescent s'avança en premier et s'arrêta trois mètres devant l'estrade royale, comme le voulait l'étiquette Gaeaienne en présence d'un monarque.

« Messire Moxil, représentant de Calanus, ici présent, parlera lors de l'audience que vous avez accepté de lui accorder au nom de notre Seigneur. » Annonça-t-il.

« Avancez, Messire Moxil. » L'invita Allen d'une voix neutre.

Ce dernier avança jusqu'à la hauteur de l'adolescent. Allen et Millerna avaient instantanément reconnu le nom du général qui avait dirigé l'attaque d'Egzardia. Ils ne devaient par contre rien n'en laisser paraître, car sans l'intervention de Tarek, jamais ils n'auraient dû le savoir. Aucun indice montrant qu'ils avaient déjà entendu ce nom auparavant ne devait transparaître s'ils ne voulaient pas éveiller les soupçons et éventuellement trahir la présence de Tarek et ses compagnons et leur passage à Egzardia.

« Moi-même et mon souverain vous remercions d'avoir si aimablement accepté de nous accorder une audience.» Commença Moxil en s'inclina très élégamment devant le roi et la reine d'Asturia.

« Vous êtes le bienvenu à Asturia pour cette audience. Malheureusement, le messager que vous nous avez envoyé n'a pas su nous éclairer sur le sujet que vous souhaitiez aborder lors de cette rencontre. »

Allen avait volontairement dirigé la faute vers le messager, même s'il savait que c'est Moxil, ou son seigneur, qui avait voulu les garder dans l'ignorance.

« Vous m'en voyez désolé. Nous voulons vous présentez une offre de paix. »

« Aurions-nous un conflit quelconque avec votre seigneur, messire Moxil ? » Demanda Allen.

« Pas jusqu'à ce jour, votre Altesse. Et mon seigneur, souhaite sincèrement que cette situation perdure ainsi très longtemps. » Répondit Moxil.

Allen allait répliquer, mais Millerna les interrompit.

« Pardonnez, mon ignorance. Mais je dois avouer que le nom de votre seigneur m'a échappé. » S'enquit Millerna.

La reine avait volontairement formulé la demande, comme si l'oubli venait d'elle, au lieu de clairement relever le fait qu'il n'avait en fait jamais mentionné le nom de son seigneur. Lors de leur petit conseil avant l'audience, ils avaient jugés qu'il valait mieux éviter de les blâmer ou les contrarier pour le moment afin de les faire parler le plus possible et tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur leurs intentions réelles.

« Mon seigneur, Paphio Calan, maître de Calanus, ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, noble reine. »

Ce nom leur était parfaitement inconnu, mais ils étaient toujours bon de connaître le nom d'un ennemi potentiel, car malgré les belles paroles qu'ils se partageaient durant cette audience, Millerna et Allen n'étaient pas idiots. Même s'ils jouaient le jeu des beaux discours pour le moment, ils ne croyaient pas sincèrement en l'honnête de l'offre que leur présentait Moxil

«Si nous n'avons effectivement aucun conflit entre nous, comme vous venez de le confirmer, ne somme nous pas déjà en paix? » Demanda ensuite Millerna sur le même ton innocent. Espérant obtenir plus en jouant les reines naïves et curieuses plutôt que de laisser Allen lancer un interrogatoire en règle.

« Oui, vous avez raison. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que mon seigneur souhaite prolonger par son offre. »

« Vous parlez d'un offre. Mais en quoi consiste cette offre ? » Voulut savoir Allen.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il vous offre de rester en paix avec vous et votre royaume. »

« Le seigneur Paphio croit-il que nous ayons une raison de ne pas vouloir maintenir cette paix pour vous envoyer nous présenter cette offre ? »

« Pas spécialement, mais des choses peuvent parfois survenir et il souhaite s'assurer que la paix continuera de régner entre nos patries. »

« Est-ce que ces chose dont vous parlez peuvent avoir un lien avec ce qui est survenu récemment à Egzardia ? » Lança Millerna, cassant l'image innocente qu'elle avait abordée jusqu'à présent.

« C'est pour protéger les royaumes comme le votre des troubles de ce genre que nous désirons offrir la paix à tous les royaumes de Gaea. »

Millerna et Allen n'eurent même pas à échanger un regard pour savoir que l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient remarqués l'ironie flagrante de cette affirmation.

« Voici, ce que mon seigneur souhaite vous offrir concrètement. Il s'engagea à ne jamais présenter aucune offensive contre votre royaume et ainsi maintenir la paix avec vous aussi longtemps que, de votre côté, vous ne montrez aucune signe de menace contre mon seigneur ou les siens. »

Les paroles de Moxil n'étaient pas des menaces directs et pouvaient sembler logique pour quelqu'un qui voudrait effectivement établir la paix. Mais connaissant les récents évènements et les antécédents des Calanes, ils auraient fallu être naïf pour ne pas comprendre qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'une sorte de menace ou à tout le moins de chantage.

Allen et Millerna ne connaissaient pas encore les projets des Calanes, mais ils venaient de comprendre une chose. L'attaque d'Egzardia avait finalement un but précis, celui de servir d'exemple. Ils avaient montré à Gaea de quoi ils étaient capables et prochainement, ils rendraient sans doute visite à tous les dirigeants des royaumes pour leur présenter la même offre. En clair, le message était nous vous laisserons tranquille aussi longtemps que vous ne vous opposerez pas à nous. Si les dirigeants, par peur de subir le même sort qu'Egzardia en cas de refus, acceptaient tous cette offre, ils laisseraient le champ libre aux Calanes pour agir tant qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas directement à leur royaume. Cette situation pouvait devenir très dangereuse pour Gaea en entier.

« Nous n'avons aucun raison de refuser l'offre de votre seigneur et de rompe la paix. Faîtes le lui savoir. » Déclara Allen.

Ils n'avaient effectivement pas l'intention de rompre la paix, du moins pour le moment. S'ils refusaient immédiatement, les Calanes enverraient leurs troupes vers Asturia et ils se devaient de penser à leur peuple d'abord et avant tous. Malheureusement, tous les dirigeants feraient la même chose. Ils devraient donc découvrir les intentions réelles des Calanes au plus vite avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à un autre royaume.

« Je lui communiquerai vos paroles et j'espère qu'une paix durable subsistera entre nous. »

Allen en doutait grandement, mais se garda bien de le mentionner. Il avait surtout hâte d'en finir avec cette audience très forte en faux semblants et en belles paroles hypocrites. La discussion touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin. Les Calanes voulaient seulement mettre Asturia en garde que l'exemple d'Egzardia pouvait se répéter si jamais ils se mettaient dans leur chemin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Après les salutations d'usage, Moxil, ses deux gardes et l'adolescent quittèrent la salle du trône, suivi à nouveau de Yan et ses quelques soldats qui les escorteraient tant que les Calanes ne seraient pas de retour dans leur vaisseau.

Pendant que l'audience avait lieu, Mia était retourné au salon où attendait toujours Tarek, Naomi, Kimito et Kieko. Elle cogna trois petits coups et entra. Tarek faisait toujours les cents pas d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce. Kieko le regardait faire, sur le bord de lui ordonner de s'asseoir tellement il le trouvait agaçant. Kimito et Naomi, elles, étaient assisse sur l'un des divans. Lorsque Mia entra tous lui demandèrent en même temps des nouvelles de l'audience. L'adolescente leur expliqua qu'elle avait avertit Millerna et Allen, mais n'avait rien pu entendre de l'audience, la salle du trône étant isolé pour éviter que ce soit possible. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de voir les Calanes arrivée avant de sortir par la porte latérale.

« Tu les as vus? Combien étaient-ils? De quoi ils avaient l'air? » Lui demandèrent-t-ils.

« Ils étaient quatre je crois. Le représentant était un homme assez costaud avec les cheveux presque rasé. Il y avait un homme et une femme avec lui, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien les voir. Le dernier était plus jeune que nous, les cheveux châtains assez court, je lui donne pas plus de treize, maximum quatorze ans. »

« Pourquoi amené un adolescent avec eux? » Demanda Naomi surprise.

Tarek n'entendit pas les répliques des autres sur le sujet, ou plutôt il n'y porta pas attention. Il avait de la misère a suporter que des Calanes soit si près d'eux entrain de parler tranquillement avec les anciens amis de ses défunts parents. Comment arrivaient-ils à garder leur calme face à eux? Il avait envi de sortir de ce stupide salon et d'aller les confronter. Il se demandait comment ils réagiraient s'ils savaient qu'il était présent. Essayeraient-il de le tuer à nouveau? Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux était présent lorsque ses parents avaient été tués?

« Tarek, veux-tu arrêter de marcher d'un bord à l'autre de la pièce, tu es épuisant. » S'exclama Kieko.

Tarek s'arrêta, reprenant conscience des gens qui l'entouraient. Un coup à la porte attira alors l'attention des occupants du salon.

« L'audience vient de se terminer. » Les informa un garde.

Tarek hésita un moment, puis se dirigea vers la porte sans rien dire aux autres.

« Millerna et Allen ont dit qu'ils viendraient nous rejoindre aussitôt que les Calanes seraient hors du château. » Rappela Mia.

« Je ne resterais pas ici tranquillement et les laisser repartir sans rien faire. » Annonça Tarek en ouvrant la porte.

« Tu étais d'accord qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur ta présence. Tu dois rester ici. » L'avertit Kimito, qui craignait qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchis.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, Kimmy. »

Kimito allait répliquer, mais Tarek ne lui en donnant pas le temps.

« Je ne vais rien faire d'imprudence, mais je dois les voir. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant du salon et claquant la porte derrière lui pour qu'ils ne le suivent pas.

Kimito se précipita dans le corridor, mais il n'y était déjà plus. Partir à sa recherche risquait seulement d'augmenter le risque qu'il soit découvert, elle soupira en souhaitant de tout cœur qu'il soit prudent et discret.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Millerna et Allen arrivèrent dans le petit salon. Dés leur entrée, ils notèrent l'absence de Tarek.

« Où est Tarek? » Demanda Allen sans détour.

« Il est partit juste après qu'on nous ait apprit la fin de l'audience. »

« A-t-il dit ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire? »

« Pas exactement, mais il a promit qu'il ne se ferait pas voir. »

« On s'était mis d'accord pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il en fasse à sa tête. » S'exaspéra Allen.

« Il est le digne fils de ses parents. » Fit remarqué Millerna, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

« Espérons qu'il n'est pas seulement hérité de la tête de mule de Van, mais aussi du jugement de sa mère. »


	18. Révélation

CHAPITRE 18 : RÉVÉLATION

Décidé à atteindre son but, le roi de Fanalia, serra dans sa main le fragment de pierre atlante et se concentra sur son objectif : trouver les Calanes. Il avait vu sa mère utiliser son pendentif de cette façon plusieurs fois et il l'avait réalisé à son tour à l'occasion depuis. Ses visions étaient moins précises qu'Hitomi, mais suffisamment pour lui être d'une bonne aide. Il eut alors un flash des rues de la ville, ils avaient déjà quitté le château. Tarek fila à travers les corridors du château et dévala les marches qui descendaient vers Pallas. Les Calanes avaient de l'avance sur lui, il devait faire vite pour les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne traversent entièrement la ville jusquà la piste de décollage des vaisseaux. Il serra la pierre atlante entre ses mains et sentit qu'ils avaient presque traversé la ville. Il courait dans les rues et traversa le marché à leur recherche sans se soucier des autres passants. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait lorsqu'il les rattraperait. Il avait dit à Kimito qu'il ne ferait pas d'imprudence et il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire non plus, mais il savait qu'il devait les trouver avant qu'il embarque dans leur vaisseau. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il y tenait tellement, cependant son instinct lui dictait de le faire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il ne les avait pas aperçus en ville et continua sa course vers les hangars à vaisseau sans ralentir l'allure, malgré la protestation de ses poumons et ses muscles. Il les vit enfin lorsqu'il atteignit la dernière cote qui menait à la piste où les attendaient le vaisseau Calanes et son équipage. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, en partie pour reprendre un peu son souffle et pour évaluer la meilleure approche possible pour rester discret. S'il montait directement par le chemin, ils le verraient venir immédiatement. Il se replia donc dans les herbages le long de la route et grimpa la pente, accroupi dans les herbes et le feuillage. Il réussit à gagner le bord de la piste sans être vu. Il localisa alors de grosses caisses sur sa gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux Calanes et aux Asturiens présents. Lorsqu'il jugea sécuritaire de sortir à découvert, il s'élança et franchit les dix mètres qui le séparait du point d'observation qu'il avait choisi. Un fois caché par les caisses, il s'accroupit et attendit un instant. Les sens aux aguets, il s'assura que sa présence n'avait pas été trahi avant de risquer un coup d'œil.

Il sortit tranquillement la tête sur le côté des caisses pour voir ce qui se passait face aux vaisseaux des Calanes. Il vit les soldats Asturiens de Yan d'un côté de la piste s'assurant du départ des Calanes avant de rentrer au château. Certains passagers du vaisseau Calanes étaient sortis sur la piste en attendant le retour des quatre partis au château. Tarek n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui que l'on nommait Moxil. Il semblait belle et bien être celui en commandement.

« Tout le monde à bord! » Ordonna-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas très content de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à partir dés son arrivée, visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre. Les Calanes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et commencèrent immédiatement à monter à bord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait-là? » S'exclama-t-il.

Tarek parcourut les alentours des yeux pour comprendre de qui il parlait. Une femme agrippa une jeune fille par un bras et la ramena vers eux. Tarek ne comprenait pas ce que cette fille avait pu faire de mal. En fait, avec sa tresse noire et sa petite taille, au milieu de ses adultes entraînés au combat elle avait l'air encore plus innocente de tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui reprocher.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de quitter le vaisseau et tu le savais très bien. » Beugla-t-il à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci baissa la tête en signe de soumission, ne tenant pas à s'attirer les foudres du colosse.

« Vous deviez la garder à l'intérieur. »

Moxil s'adressait à présent à la femme qui la tenait toujours par un bras. Tandis qu'il parlait avec la femme, Tarek reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. À l'œil, il lui donna environ onze ou douze ans. L'attention n'étant plus sur elle, il vit qu'elle redressait la tête et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle la tourna dans sa direction, comme si elle savait qu'il était là avant même de relever la tête. Au même moment, il sentit la pierre qu'il tenait toujours dans son poing émettre une légère chaleur, il savait que s'il ouvrait sa paume, elle brillerait, mais il ne le fit pas pour éviter de trahir sa présence. Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille et le monde sembla s'arrêter un moment lorsqu'il plongea dans ses yeux couleurs émeraudes. Il connaissait très bien ces yeux, sa mère avait exactement les mêmes, mais elle était morte des années plus tôt. Une seule autre personne à sa connaissance avait eu des yeux comme ceux-ci, sa petite sœur qu'il avait perdue en même temps que ses parents.

Le monde s'évanouit autour du nouveau roi de Fanalia. Il se retrouva à Fanalia et vit des fractions de scènes s'étant déroulées dans son enfance.

_Ses parents assis l'un à coté de l'autre dans l'herbe tandis qu'une jeune version de lui-même jouait avec sa sœur… _

_Dans son ancienne chambre, lui et sa sœur sont assis sur le lit tandis que Kimito, un livre à la main, leur raconte l'histoire qu'il contient et leur montre les images…_

_Dans les jardins, un jeune prince blond en visite bouscule sa sœur qui tombe et se met à pleurer. Le jeune Tarek prend sa défense et pousse l'autre garçon dans l'étang. La petite princesse se met à rire et sourit à son grand frère._

_Sur la colline au bord de Fanalia, la petite Talim déploie de belles ailes blanches pour la première fois sous les yeux ébahis du jeune Tarek. Il déploie les siennes à son tour. Ils courent dans le pré ensemble, sans quitter le sol. Leurs parents n'aimaient pas que Tarek volent en l'absence de Van, n'était pas encore très expérimenté. De toute façon, les petites ailes de sa sœur ne seraient pas encore assez fortes pour la soutenir. Il lui montra plutôt comment les faire disparaître. Les ailes de sa sœur disparurent et elle adressa un radieux sourire à son grand frère._

La piste et les hangars à vaisseaux de Pallas réapparurent autour de Tarek, toujours caché derrière les caisses. Un peu plus loin Moxil critiquait toujours la femme qui tenait toujours la jeune fille par le bras, qui, elle, fixait toujours son regard émeraude sur lui et lui adressa le même sourire que dans ses souvenirs. _Talim!_ Cria la voix intérieure de Tarek. Il l'avait crue morte depuis toutes ses années, mais les Calanes ne l'avaient pas éliminée comme ses parents. Elle était belle et bien vivante et avait passés les neuf dernières années prisonnières des assassins de leurs parents. Une immense colère l'envahit et le poussait à se lever et courir vers eux pour libérer Talim et les faire payer pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa sœur, leur parents et tous les autres qui avaient été injustement leur victimes.

_Reste caché!_ Le somma une voix dans son esprit au moment même où il allait se lever.

Tarek resta donc baissé derrière les caisses. La voix l'avait arrêté juste à temps. La logique reprit finalement le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il n'aurait eu aucune chance seul face à tous ses Calanes armés et son intervention aurait pu mettre en danger Talim plutôt que de lui venir en aide. Sa sœur lui envoya un petit hochement de tête, presque imperceptible, comme si elle approuvait son raisonnement. Ça n'avait pourtant aucun sens, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il voulait faire… bien qu'elle semblait savoir qu'il était là un peu plus tôt.

Tarek continua donc à les observer, impuissant. L'adolescent châtain dont Mia leur avait parlé au château. S'approcha de Talim et Moxil.

« Voulez-vous que je la ramène à l'intérieur? » Proposa-t-il.

Moxil lui indiqua de le faire d'un simple geste de la main tandis qu'il ordonna à nouveau à tout le monde de monter à bord. La femme qui tenait Talim par l'avant-bras la lâcha et l'adolescent, pour sa part, la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le vaisseau. Rapidement, tous les Calanes restant montèrent également à bord, suivi par Moxil qui y pénétra le dernier. La porte se referma et en quelques minutes les moteurs furent mis en marche et le vaisseau s'éleva et prit de l'altitude. De sa cachette, Tarek le regarda partir en serrant les poings._ Je vais te sortir de là, Talim. Je te le promets!_

Pendant ce temps au château, les autres s'inquiétaient de ce que Tarek avait en tête et pourrait tenter. Certains voulaient partir à sa recherche, mais Allen les arrêta. Le roi d'Asturia se demandait autant que les autres ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, cependant si les Calanes les voyaient arriver, ils pourraient trahir la présence de Tarek ou éveiller la curiosité de Moxil. Ne souhaitant aucun des deux, ils valaient mieux rester au château le temps que le vaisseau Calane quitte la ville. Le chevalier Yan avait pour ordre de revenir aussitôt le vaisseau hors de vue.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Yan et sa petite troupe arrivèrent au château. Ils sortirent tous pour avoir des nouvelles au sujet de Tarek, se disant qu'ils l'avaient peut-être croisé.

« Les Calanes ont quitté l'espace aérien de la ville en direction de l'Ouest. » Annonça Yan.

« Parfait. C'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier ? » Demanda le roi.

« Non, rien. Ils sont retournés directement au vaisseau. Les autres Calanes les attendaient à proximité du vaisseau, mais aucun ne s'est beaucoup éloigné, mes hommes sur place le confirment. »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Tarek par hasard ? » Demanda Kimito.

« Non. Je croyais le jeune roi au château. » S'étonna Yan.

« C'est plutôt bon signe en fait. Car si Yan et ses hommes ne l'ont pas vu, les Calanes n'ont pas dû le voir non plus. »

« Où est-il alors ? » S'inquiéta Kieko.

« Il finira bien pas revenir de lui-même. » Déclara Millerna. _Van aussi disparaissait parfois et il avait un don pour rester introuvable jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de revenir de lui-même. Hitomi et Merle étaient les seules qui réussissaient à le trouver malgré tout_, se rappela-t-elle.

Ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur, d'accord avec les dires de Millerna. De toute façon, les Calanes ayant quitté la ville, Tarek finirait par rentrer tôt ou tard. Kieko s'attarda tout de même dans cour du château. Comme s'il espérait que Tarek se montre maintenant que les autres était partit. Mais rien ne se produisit. S'ils étaient à Fanalia, il se serait lancé à sa recherche, mais il ne connaissait aucunement Pallas.

À l'heure du souper, Tarek ne fit toujours aucune apparition. Kimito commençait à s'inquiéter comme Kieko. Yan et Allen décidèrent de retourner en ville, ils feraient également le tour des gardes qui avaient parcouru la cité au courant de l'après-midi, au cas où l'un d'eux pourrait leur dévoiler un indice qui pourrait les aider. Naomi, Kimito et Kieko pour leur part décidèrent de fouiller le château et les environs à la recherche du roi de Fanalia. Malheureusement, aucuns d'eux ne le trouveraient.

De son côté, Mia se promena également autour du château, pas tellement pour retrouver le monarque disparu, mais surtout pour profiter du beau temps extérieur et d'un peu de solitude afin de repenser à tous ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Le silence qui régnait autour d'elle fut brisé par des bruits métalliques. Intriqué, Mia s'approcha de leur origine et les identifia finalement comme étant le son d'épées s'entrechoquantes. Elle contourna l'un des bâtiments et déboucha sur l'une des courts d'entraînements des soldats. Deux jeunes hommes croisaient le fer dans un combat amical. Malgré la pénombre du crépuscule, Mia reconnut le plus grand des deux avec ses cheveux blonds virevoltants d'un côté à l'autre à chacune de ses attaques. Elle se réjouit de le trouver en compagnie masculine cette fois. Cette seule observation la rendit plus à l'aise de l'approcher que lors de leurs rencontres précédentes. En s'avançant vers les duellistes, elle s'intéressa à l'adversaire de Mattéo. Il avait le même âge qu'eux et portait l'uniforme des soldats d'Asturia, ses cheveux bruns clairs coupés très courts et le tient bronzé de sa peau ne lui était pas inconnu. Lorsque les déplacements de leur combat le firent se tourner face à elle, elle l'identifia définitivement. Les deux combattants prenant enfin conscience de leur spectatrice, ils s'interrompirent et la saluèrent.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompe. » S'excusa Mia.

« C'est pas grave j'allais le battre de toute façon. » Déclara Mattéo.

« Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à ta place, Matt. Tu devrais plutôt la remercie de t'avoir épargné la défaite. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver. » Répliqua le prince.

Mia était contente de voir que ses deux-là s'entendaient toujours aussi bien que dans ses souvenirs. Will et Mattéo étaient des amis de très longue date. En fait, étant le fils de Yan Ristylor l'un des meilleurs chevaliers célestes, Will avait grandit au château. Très tôt, il avait commencé à recevoir l'enseignement d'escrime de son père. Un prince devant également apprendre le maniement de la lame et ils se retrouvèrent très vite à apprendre ensemble. Une forte amitié grandit dés lors entre eux. Passant beaucoup de temps au château également, Mia s'était liée d'amitié avec Will en même temps qu'avec Mattéo.

« Je croyais que tu étais en poste à l'extérieur de la ville. »

« Je viens de revenir aujourd'hui. Mon père m'a expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Egzardia.» Compatit-il.

« Je n'étais pas présente au moment de l'attaque et mon père a pu quitter la ville sain et sauf, comme tous ceux qui vivaient sous notre toit. »

« Heureusement, j'ai été aussi soulagé que Matt, lorsqu'il m'a appris que toi et ton père étiez de retour à Pallas.»

Mia fut d'abord troublée que Will prétende que le prince avait été soulagé qu'elle soit de retour à Pallas saine et sauve. Mais tout compte fait, même s'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux, jamais elle ne souhaiterait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave et il devait en être ainsi pour lui aussi.


	19. Incompréhension

CHAPITRE 19 : INCOMPRÉHENSION

Tarek n'avait pas redonné signe de vie de toute la soirée et malgré les recherches d'Allen et Yan en ville, personne ne semblait l'avoir vu depuis son départ précipité. Un à un, ils se retirèrent tous dans leurs chambres pour la nuit, se demandant toujours où le jeune roi avait disparu. Au contraire des autres, Kieko ne se rendit pas dans sa chambre, mais plutôt dans celle de Tarek. Il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver vide, ayant vérifié plusieurs fois durant la soirée, mais il savait que Tarek reviendrais pour la nuit et il était décidé à l'attendre.

Environ une heure plus tard, Kieko somnolait sur le pied du lit lorsque le déclic de la porte brisa le silence de la pièce. Kieko se réveilla aussitôt et se redressa rapidement. Tarek referma la porte derrière lui et eu un petit sourire en voyant Kieko.

« Lord Tarek! Mais où étais-tu passé? »

« Ici et là. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Désolé si je t'ai inquiété, Kieko. »

Tarek se laissa tombé en travers du lit à côté de son ami. Kieko connaissait Tarek depuis toujours. Lui ses sœurs et ses parents vivaient principalement au village. Mais l'amitié de sa mère avec Van les amenait très souvent à Fanalia et après la mort de l'ancien roi, ils avaient continué à y passer autant de temps, si ce n'est pas plus de temps encore. Merle voulait veiller sur Tarek. Il avait donc partagé la plupart des meilleurs et des pires moments de la vie de prince. Ce soir, il devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

« Qu'as-tu fais en partant du château? Tu as vu les Calanes n'est-ce pas. »

Tarek hocha la tête minimalement pour lui indiquer qu'il avait raison, mais n'ajouta rien sur le moment, se contentant de regarder le plafond.

« Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'es-ce que tu as découvert? J'ai attendu toute la soirée, alors pas obligé de me faire poiroter encore. On sait tous les deux que tu vas finir par me le dire de toute façon. »

Tarek ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, Kieko le connaissait comme personne, il était son seul confident et meilleur ami.

« J'avais toujours cru que les Calanes avaient tués mes parents et ma sœur, ce jour-là. »

Kieko savait évidement à quel jour il faisait référence.

« Mais depuis toutes ses années je me trompais. »

« Tu l'as vu, Kimito aussi et les gardes qui les accompagnaient ont confirmés qu'ils les avaient tués, comment… »

« J'ai vu mes parents mourir, oui. Mais ni ma vision ni celle de Kimmy nous a montré ce qui était réellement arrivé à ma sœur. »

Tarek s'était relevé tout en parlant et fit face à Kieko qui le regardait à présent incertain.

« Ma sœur, Talim est vivante, Kieko. Les Calanes ne l'ont jamais tuée. Ils l'ont gardée prisonnière depuis toutes ses années. »

« Tu en es sûr? » Hésita Kieko, qui ne doutait pas vraiment de ses paroles, mais n'arrivait simplement pas à croire à cette réalité persuadé lui aussi qu'elle était morte avec ses parents.

« J'ai rejoint les Calanes près de leur vaisseau et elle était là, sur la piste. Elle m'a même regardée. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a su que j'étais là, mais elle a tourné les yeux directement sur moi tandis que personne d'autre ne m'a aperçue autour. »

Tarek s'était levé et parlait maintenant avec enthousiasme en arpentant la pièce autour du lit.

« Tu imagines Kieko, elle était là juste devant moi à une dizaine de mètres environs. Elle a tellement grandit que j'aurais pu ne pas la reconnaître, mais ses yeux, les mêmes que ma mère n'ont pas du tout changés. Et puis, il y a eu cette voix. J'allais me lancer dans le tas pour la libérer, heureusement que la voix m'a arrêté à temps. Ça aurait été de la folie, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et auraient eu le temps de la tuer dix fois avant que je fasse trois pas. »

« Quelle voix ? » L'interrompit Kieko qui arrivait difficilement à suivre le récit rapide et exalté de son ami.

Tarek s'arrêta juste devant son ami et porta son attention sur lui, comme s'il avait été emporté par son récit oubliant qu'il avait peut-être de la misère à suivre.

« Une voix dans ma tête m'a dit de rester-là. Elle savait que c'était de la folie d'agir impulsivement sur le moment. Les choses auraient pu très mal tourner si je m'étais effectivement levé et sortit mon épée à ce moment précis. Talim aurait pu être tuée ou blessée. Les chances de réussites étaient nulles. Mon intervention aurait sans doute fait réagir les gardes de Yan, le combat aurait pu causé des morts inutils. Et même si tout le monde s'en était sorti, les Calanes auraient pu considérer l'intervention de Yan comme une menace et faire d'Asturia sa prochaine cible, sans oublier Fanalia par la suite. »

Kieko écoutait Tarek discourir et enchaîner les idées si rapidement qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune roi avait passé une bonne partie des dernières heures à penser au problème dans tous les sens et encore ce ne devait être qu'une infime partie de ce à quoi il avait réfléchi. Connaissant son ami, il se doutait qu'il avait dû songer également à la suite des choses.

Le lendemain matin l'arrivée de Tarek au déjeuner attira l'attention de tous. Ils interrompirent leurs conversations et le suivirent du regard tandis qu'il approcha et s'assit à table. Personne n'avait encore posé la question qui flottait dans l'air. Tarek décida d'y répondre directement pour ne pas perdre de temps.

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul et de réfléchir. Pardon, si vous vous êtes demandé où j'étais. »

Le serveur entra dans la pièce pour apporter le déjeuner de Naomi et Kimito, les deux dernières à être arrivées. Il demanda ensuite ses préférences à Tarek avant de repartir chercher son repas. Allen prit ensuite la parole, Tarek avait quitté le château avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de lui parler suite à l'audience.

« Tu es partis si rapidement hier que nous n'avons pas pu t'informer du déroulement de l'audience hier. »

« Désolé! Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient finalement ? » Demanda Tarek pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Nous présenter une offre de paix. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'ils présentent les choses. En résumé aussi longtemps qu'Asturia ne se mets pas en travers de leur chemin, ils ne feront rien contre nous. »

« Et qu'avez-vous répondu ? »

« Que pour le moment nous n'avions pas l'intention d'agir de la sorte. »

« Vous comptez les laissez faire sans rien dire » S'indigna Tarek.

« Pour le moment, leur dire le contraire aurait été idiot. Moxil aurait envoyé ses troupes contre Asturia aussitôt qu'il aurait rejoint son maître. Un roi se doit d'être diplomate dans ses réponses pour le bien de son royaume et prendre le temps de réfléchir à la stratégie à adopter avant d'agir. »

« Il y a de bonnes chances qu'ils fassent le tour des autres royaumes avec la même mise en garde. Si tous les royaumes préfèrent ne pas se mêler du problème, les Calanes obtiendront le champ libre. » Termina Millerna.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant cette fois entrer Mattéo et Will. Les deux adolescents traversèrent la salle et s'assirent aux places restantes à l'opposé du couple royale. Depuis le début de leur séjour à Pallas, les terriennes et les Fanaliens avaient rencontré Mattéo, mais aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'identité de son compagnon. Voyant, le questionnement de leurs invités et le malaise de Will face à tous ses visages inconnus, Millerna corrigea la situation.

« Je vous présente Will Ristylor, le fils du chevalier Yan que vous connaissez déjà. » Le présenta-t-elle. « Will, voici Tarek de Fanel, nouveau roi de Fanalia et son ami Kieko, ainsi que Kimito Kensaky et Naomi Uchida. » Termina la reine en les pointant chacun leur tour.

Will, ne s'attendant pas à être présenté à un roi ce matin, fut pris au dépourvu incertain de l'attitude à adopter. L'ambiance et les circonstances étant plutôt conviviales qu'officielles, il décida de se lever et incliner légèrement le haut du corps vers le jeune roi pour lui témoigner le respect dû à son rang sans trop exagérer sur le protocole. Tarek inclina la tête à son tour pour le remercier de l'attention et lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Tout le monde semblant satisfait de cette approche, Will se détendit et observa les quatre visiteurs plus attentivement. Le jeune roi avait grosso-modo le même age que lui, Mattéo et Mia. Il dégagea pourtant déjà une certaine aura royale, comme si malgré son age, il était naturel qu'il soit roi. Pourtant, Mattéo avait le même age, mais il avait de la misère à l'imaginer déjà roi, où peut-être était-ce seulement à cause qu'il le connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient jeune, tandis qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré Tarek Fanel avant aujourd'hui. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers les trois autres. En voyant, Kieko, il se souvient de l'importance de la communauté félins à Fanalia depuis le règne de l'ancien roi, Van Fanel. En observant les deux filles, il n'arriva pas à dire quoi, mais elles dégageaient quelque chose de différentes des autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrée dans sa vie.

« Le conseil va se réunir cette après-midi et j'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous. » Proposa Allen en revenant à leur conversation précédente.

« Je veux bien, mais je serais peut-être plus là cette après-midi. » Annonça Tarek.

Tout le monde fut surpris de cette nouvelle, des regards interrogateurs s'échangèrent, mais personne ne semblait en savoir plus que les autres. En fait, seul Kieko avait une idée du motif de son départ.

« Tu veux sans doute retourner à Fanalia au plus tôt. Nous allons prévenir les membres du conseil que la réunion aura lieu ce matin. » Affirma Millerna en faisant signe à un page près de la porte d'approcher, croyant qu'il voulait rentrer au pays.

« Bonne idée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer à Fanalia, pas immédiatement du moins. J'aurais d'ailleurs besoin des services d'un de vos meilleurs et plus fiables messagers pour envoyer des nouvelles à Tyo. »

Cette seconde annonce, surpris encore les convives autour de la table, se demandant tous où Tarek voulait aller soudainement. Le page s'approcha de Millerna pour obtenir ses instructions.

« Dites aux conseillers de se présenter dans la salle du conseil. Le conseil de cette après-midi est devancé, ils doivent tous être sur place dans une demi-heure. »

Le page s'inclina rapidement et sortit prestement de la salle pour accomplir sa tâche.

« Où comptes-tu aller si ce n'est pas à Fanalia? » Demanda Allen.

« À la poursuite des Calanes. » Déclara Tarek.

Allen, ne connaissant pas la vrai raison de Tarek, croyait qu'il se mettait à agir de manière impulsive à nouveau. Il comprenait le jeune homme, à une époque lui et Van n'était pas si différent de lui. Ils avaient d'ailleurs frôlés la mort plus souvent qu'à leur tour avec cette attitude. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne les obligeait à agir à nouveau de la sorte. À l'époque, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes ressources, Fanalia ayant été détruite et le roi d'Asturia étant la marionnette de leur ennemi, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes. Leur situation actuelle leur donnait beaucoup plus de moyens, il était maintenant lui-même à la tête d'Asturia et Fanalia était devenu un royaume encore plus important depuis sa renaissance.

« Tu compte arrêter les Calanes à toi seul? » Se moqua Mattéo.

« Qu'as tu l'intention de faire au moment où tu les auras rejoint? Tu n'as même pas de plans. » Le résonna Kimito.

« Ils ont tués ta famille et on encore essayé de te tuer l'autre jour. Inutile de leur courir après, ils remettrons ça, il n'y a pas le moindre doute, pourquoi leur facilité les choses. » Plaida Naomi.

« Ils ont raison. Inutile de précipiter les choses. Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais il est toujours plus sage de réfléchir à son plan d'action avant de se lancer dans la mêler. » Prôna Allen.

Tarek les regarda répliquer chacun leur tour, sans lui laisser le temps de donner plus de détails et sans lui en demander non plus. Il cherchait la bonne manière pour leur annoncer une troublante nouvelle et, eux, ils se dépêchaient de le critiquer sans rien savoir sur ses intentions réelles.

« Vous croyez tellement tous savoir mieux que moi ce que je pense que personne ne semble intéressé à me poser de questions sur mes intentions ou mes raisons. Vous êtes tous convaincus que j'agis de manière irréfléchie et irresponsable en voulant courir après les assassins de mes parents. Et bien vous n'y êtes pas du tout. »

Tarek se leva brutalement et s'éloigna de la table. Sous le regard ébahi des autres.

« Je serai dans la salle du conseil dans trente minutes, je dois écrire ma lettre à Tyo et préparer mes affaires.»

Le jeune roi sortit de la salle à manger, abandonnant son assiette à demi pleine et un lourd silence suivit son départ. Kieko se leva d'un bond et se lança à sa poursuite.

« Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de sauter aux conclusions et faire la morale croyant êtes les seuls détenteurs de la vérité. Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il avait une raison très précise de vouloir agir de la sorte. » S'exclama le félin avant de déguerpir aussi vite que son ami.

« Wow, ils sont pénible ces deux là.» Commenta Mattéo.

Kimito, Naomi, Mia, Allen, et Millerna lui lancèrent tous le même regard. Même Will, qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se dérouler savait que le commentaire de son ami était déplacé.


	20. Compagons de voyage

CHAPITRE 20 : COMPAGNONS DE VOYAGE

Une demi-heure après le déjeuner, la salle du conseil s'était remplie. Allen occupait la place centrale étant le dirigeant actuel du royaume. Millerna trônait à sa droite et Mattéo prenait place à sa droite. Le prince n'assistait pas assidûment au conseil, mais son père souhaitait sa présence occasionnelle pour qu'il apprendre tranquillement les obligations qui seraient siennes le jour où il deviendrait roi à son tour. Les conseillers occupaient les sièges de chaque côté de la table carré, tandis que le côté faisant face aux personnalités royales était réservé aux visiteurs externes au conseil. Dryden, Mia, Yan, Will, Kimito et Naomi occupaient tous ce côté de la table, laissant la place du centre pour Tarek.

Le jeune roi fut le dernier à entrer dans la salle du conseil. Il s'assit à la place qui lui revenait en tant que roi, en ligne avec Allen. Celui-ci ouvrit la réunion.

« Nous sommes réunis pour décider de notre plan d'action face aux Calanes et à la menace qu'ils représentent. »

Allen résuma alors les grandes lignes afin d'être bien sûr que tout le monde soit au courant de tous les éléments concernant les Calanes. Il passa rapidement sur l'audience et l'attaque d'Ezgardia, mais remonta ensuite aux évènements survenus quinze à vingt ans plus tôt. Les plus vieux s'en souvenaient, pour la plupart étant présent à l'époque. Kimito et Tarek connaissaient très bien le sujet également, ayant été au centre des péripéties malgré leur jeune âge. Néanmoins, Naomi, Mia, Mattéo, Will, Kieko et certains conseillers n'en connaissaient pas entièrement les détails, même s'ils avaient entendu partiellement parlé. Il fut question des deux sœurs espionnes, Fiala et Niola, de leur chef Asbek et des autres Calanes. Il relata les différents confits qui s'étaient succédés entre eux et les parents de Tarek. Par la suite, il parla de la destruction de la base d'Asbek près du royaume de Freid et de la mort d'Asbek. Après le récit d'Allen, Dryden prit la parole pour raconter ce qu'il savait au sujet de l'histoire des Calanes, en autre, leur haine pour les atlantes et leur désir de vengeance les ayant poussé à éliminer les draconnians au fil des siècles, à causé d'une exclusion de leur part à l'époque d'Atlantis. Il rappela aussi certains points concernant leur pouvoir et l'existence de leur pendentif vert. Une fois le discours de Dryden terminé, Allen se tourna vers Tarek et Kimito avant d'aborder les évènements survenus il y a neuf ans.

« Après six ans d'inactivité suite à leur défaite et la mort d'Asbek, ils ont réussi à attirer Van et Hitomi jusqu'à eux en enlevant leur fille. Malheureusement, comme nous le savons tous, les choses ont très mal fini, causant leurs morts à tous les trois. À l'époque, nous craignions qu'ils s'en prennent peut-être à Fanalia, Tarek ou d'autres, mais nous n'avons plus entendu parler d'eux et n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'eux malgré nos recherches jusqu'à tous récemment. »

Tarek avait écouté toute l'histoire qu'il connaissait déjà trop bien, sachant qu'il allait finir par en arriver au moment de la mort de sa famille. Il avait attendu tranquillement qu'il y arrive afin de leur apprendre la troublante réalité.

Il se leva enfin de son siège pour indiquer qu'il allait prendre la parole. Allen s'interrompit pour le laisser parler, s'attendant à ce qu'il commente le meurtre de sa famille ou ajoute une précision quelconque, sans néanmoins pouvoir prévoir à ce qui allait suivre.

« Personne n'a semblé intéressé à savoir ce que j'avais fait ou découvert durant mon absence hier. J'ai pourtant fait une découverte capitale. Nous avons tous crus, moi le premier, que les choses s'étaient déroulées comme Allen vint de le dire, il y a neuf. Mais nous nous sommes royalement trompés, les Calanes ont froidement assassiné mes parents après les avoir entraîné dans un piège, mais jamais ils n'ont tués ma sœur, Talim. » Révéla Tarek.

Tout le monde le regarda ébahi, sous le choc face à une telle nouvelle et ses implications.

« Elle est toujours vivante, ils l'ont gardée prisonnière toutes ses années. Lorsque j'ai rejoint les Calanes sur la piste hier, elle était parmi ceux qui attendaient le retour de Moxil près du vaisseau. Je l'ai vue et je crois que c'est de sa présence que voulait nous prévenir les pierres d'Hitomi.» Expliqua-t-il.

« Maintenant que j'y repense, il y avait effectivement une jeune fille avec eux lorsque Moxil est revenu au vaisseau. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas content de la voir sur la piste. » Se rappela Yan, qui n'avait pas fait attention à cet élément lorsqu'il escortait les Calanes jusqu'à leur départ.

Kimito fixait Tarek bouche bée. _Talim est vivante…!_ Son cerveau ne semblait pas capable d'assimiler l'information. Elle se serait attendue à n'importe quoi sauf ça, elle était sous le choc, incapable de réagir.

De l'autre côté de la table, Millerna, elle, montra aussitôt son enthousiasme face à la nouvelle.

« La petite est vivante! C'est incroyable. » S'exclama-t-elle, ravie par la survie improbable de la fille de deux excellents amis.

Allen était également surpris et content de la nouvelle, mais ses pensées allèrent déjà plus loin dans leurs raisonnements.

« Pourquoi l'ont-ils gardée vivante parmi eux? » Demanda Allen à voix haute, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

« Je me suis posé cette question depuis hier soir, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses cohérentes. » Spécifia Tarek.

« Au déjeuner quand tu as dit vouloir te lancer à la poursuite des Calanes, c'était à cause d'elle en fait. » Présuma Mia.

Tarek se tourna vers la jeune fille, content que quelqu'un semble enfin comprendre.

« Oui, je veux la sortir de là, elle a déjà passé beaucoup trop de temps entre leurs mains. Jusqu'à hier je la croyais morte, mais à présent que je connais la vérité, il n'est pas question que je la laisse prisonnière des meurtriers de nos parents. » Déclara-t-il, plus résolu que jamais.

« Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec l'idée, mais as-tu une idée de la manière dont tu vas t'y prendre. Se lancer seul face à eux avec aucun plan n'aidera en rien, Talim. » Rationalisa Allen.

« Il ne sera pas seul, je l'accompagne, mais il vaut effectivement mieux mettre au point un plan. » Annonça Kimito.

Tarek se tourna vers elle, mais n'eut pas le temps de rien dire avant que d'autres annoncent également leur intention.

« Je viens avec toi aussi. » S'exclama Kieko, le contraire aurait grandement surpris Tarek de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux être d'une grande aide, mais je vous suit. » Ajouta Naomi.

« Ça risque d'être dangereux. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de venir. » Les avertit le jeune roi.

« S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi je t'accompagnerais immédiatement. Cependant, comme roi d'Asturia, je me dois de penser à mon royaume et mon peuple avant tout. Après l'_avertissement_ que les Calanes viennent de nous faire, si je me joins à vous, j'impliquerais aussitôt Asturia dans un conflit ouvert avec les Calanes. J'ai l'intention de les arrêter, mais je dois garder un semblant de paix, avant le moment venu. » Déplora Allen.

Tarek comprenait parfaitement la situation d'Allen et partageait son point de vue, inutile d'impliquer Asturia sans raison plus tôt que nécessaire.

« Peut-être pourrai-je leur apporter mon soutien à votre place. » Proposa Yan.

« Tu es le premier de nos chevaliers célestes et ils le savent, ton implication aurait les mêmes conséquences que la mienne. » Prévint le roi d'Asturia.

« Moi, je peux l'accompagner sans compromette la position d'Asturia. » Avança Will.

Yan et Allen tournèrent les yeux vers le jeune soldat. Les Calanes ne feraient effectivement pas le lien entre lui et Asturia, en fait, Will venait tout juste de revenir en ville lorsque les Calanes passaient en ville. Il était presque impossible qu'ils l'aient vu.

« L'aide d'un soldat sera plus que profitable à Tarek, malgré toutes nos bonnes intentions, je crois que Tarek a besoin de compagnons un peu plus agile avec une épée. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je ne serai pas d'un grand secours si un combat se déclenche. » Fit remarquer Mia avec réalisme en parcourant du regard ceux qui avaient déjà décidé de ce joindre au roi de Fanalia.

« Tu veux y aller ? » S'étonna Mattéo.

« Si Tarek accepte que je l'accompagne, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. Egzardia est le royaume de ma mère, je ne resterais pas les bras croisés après ce qu'ils ont fait. Et je ne connais peut-être pas Talim, mais retenir une enfant prisonnière est affreux et je veux les aider à la secourir. »

Tarek était surpris que toutes ses personnes se proposent spontanément pour se lancer dans cette aventure sans qu'on leur ait rien demandé. D'un côté, il était touché de savoir que le sort de Talim affectait aussi les autres, mais devait-il accepter qu'ils se joignent à lui? Avait-il vraiment besoin de leur aide, après tout, il s'était très bien débrouillé sans eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne réussirait-il pas à s'arranger seul à nouveau?

« C'est d'une mission de sauvetage qu'il s'agit pas d'un voyage d'agrément, il y aura des risques. Vaut mieux que Will et moi prêtions main fort au roi Fanel. Il serait sans doute plus sage que vous attendiez son retour ici. » Suggéra Mattéo, en regardant les trois filles.

« Si tu veux te joindre au groupe, ok. Mais tu n'as pas à décider si les autres doivent en faire parti ou non. Et si tu as peur qu'on soit un poids ou une entrave si les choses tournent mal, sache que ce n'est pas parce que Mia a avoué qu'elle ne serait pas la plus utile en cas de difficultés que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Je sais très bien prendre soin de moi et je peux aider Tarek autant que toi ou Will. » S'offusqua Kimito _Non mais quel macho celui-là._

Mattéo la regarda étonnée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une fille réplique de la sorte, mais qu'elle prétende pouvoir se défende face aux Calanes, voir les aider à les combattent lui semblait improbable. Le prince allait riposter, mais son père intervint avant que les choses dégénèrent. S'ils devaient tous voyager ensemble pour un certain temps et affronter des dangers ensemble, valait mieux ne pas envenimer les choses avant même le départ.

« Je crois que chacun de nous veux aider à la libération de Talim Fanel et chacun de nous pourras le faire de la façon qu'il juge la plus appropriée. Mais, comme il s'agit effectivement d'un voyage avec un certain risque. Il faut donc s'y préparer en conséquence. Il faut établir dés maintenant un plan d'action préliminaire. La première question à aborder est celle du transport. Tarek, tu avais sans doute déjà pensé à comment tu allais te lancer sur leur traces? »

« En quelque sorte. Escaflowne m'aurait suffit si je voyageais seul, même si Kieko avait décidé de m'accompagné ça aurait marché, mais si on est plus nombreux on aura besoin d'un autre moyen de transport. Quelque chose d'assez discret pour ne pas attirer leur attention. »

« Un petit vaisseau comme le Crusade aurait très bien fonctionné, mais mon vaisseau est trop connu. Ils le reconnaîtront sans doute et si ce n'est pas eu ce sera le dirigeant d'un autre royaume où ils se rendront et une intrusion dans leur espace aérien par mon vaisseau personnel ne passera pas inaperçue. »

« Vous n'avez pas un vaisseau du même genre moins reconnaissable à nous prêter? »

« Les vaisseaux d'Asturia sont tous colorés aux couleurs du royaume. Il vous faudrait un vaisseau privé. » Précisa Millerna.

« Je peux vous prêter l'un de mes vaisseaux. Il vous assura en même tant l'accès à presque tous les royaumes de Gaea sans problème, mes vaisseaux ont l'habitude de traverser les frontières sans encombre pour mon réseau de commerce. La présence de Mia à bord vous servira d'alibi sans problème. » Suggéra Dryden.

Ils approuvèrent l'idée et la discussion suivit son cours sur les préparatifs du départ et du sauvetage qu'ils projetaient.


	21. La poursuite commence

CHAPITRE 21 : LA POURSUITE COMMENCE.

La journée avait été très occupée, après le conseil, les préparatifs s'étaient rapidement mis en branle. Il avait été décidé qu'ils partent à la nuit tombée. Les Calanes ayant déjà caché des espions dormants rien ne prouvait que de nouveaux ne s'étaient pas introduits à Pallas ces dernières années. Un départ discret et rapide était à leur avantage pour lancer cette expédition sans être découvert.

C'est ainsi, quelques heures après la disparition des derniers rayons de soleil, qu'ils se rejoignirent tous sur la piste de décollage près du hangar commercial des Fassas. Dryden avait choisi le vaisseau le plus approprié pour l'occasion et lui avait assigné un pilote et quelques membres d'équipage en qui il pouvait mettre toute sa confiance. Il avait jugé bon de sélectionner des hommes ayant une certaine expérience du combat dans leur passé, après tout il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple voyage de commerce cette fois.

Des provisions et autres matériels avaient été préparés au palais et chargés dans le vaisseau. Escaflowne, qui était resté dans le vaisseau les ayant conduit de Fanalia à Egzardia puis à Fanalia, avait été transféré dans le nouveau vaisseau. Deux autres guymelefs Asturiens l'avaient également rejoints à l'intention de Mattéo et Will.

Dryden présenta alors l'équipage aux membres de l'expédition. Le plus petit prénommé Gus, était un pilote d'expérience qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux, il était très heureux de mettre ses talents à la disposition d'une expédition plus trépidante que ses habituels voyages. Deux hommes se tenaient à ses côtés, l'un plus costaud, portant la barbe, Clorin et l'autre dépassant tout le monde, mais très svelte et au visage très serin, Dougall. Ils étaient à l'emploi des Fassa depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais tous deux avait été soldats auparavant. Clorin avait combattu durant la grande guerre, Dougall de son côté n'y avait pas prit part, étant encore trop jeune à l'époque, mais il avait été soldat d'Asturia durant plusieurs années avant de quitter le service.

Après les recommandations de dernières minutes du couple royale, Kimito, Naomi, Kieko, Tarek, Mattéo, Mia et Will montèrent à bord du vaisseau. Ils se réunirent tous dans la salle frontale où Gus attendait le signal pour le décollage. Le vaisseau s'éleva tranquillement, tandis que ses passagers jetaient un dernier coup d'œil vers la ville. La poursuite des Calanes avait commencée pour les mener vers le sauvetage de Talim et sans doute d'autres péripéties.

Dans un autre vaisseau, ayant quitté la capitale d'Asturia un peu plus d'une journée auparavant, une jeune adolescente était assisse seule sur la couchette de sa petite cabine. Elle posa ses mains l'une sur l'autre à la hauteur de son cœur et ferma les yeux. Elle vida son esprit de toutes distractions, sans complètement se couper de ce qui l'entourait de façon à être alertée si quelqu'un venait. Elle se concentra ensuite sur une personne bien précise. Elle avait appris à maîtriser sa technique de mieux en mieux au fil des années. Une chaleur émanant de sa poitrine, se diffusa autour d'elle et derrière ses paupières clauses, une vision se dessina.

_La personne qu'elle désirait voir apparu devant elle. Il était à l'avant d'un vaisseau face à une grande vitre où se dessinait le paysage environnant. Tarek était exactement le même que lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu sur le quai avant leur départ._ _Elle avait été si contente de le revoir en chair et en os après toutes ses années à l'observer seulement à travers ses visions. Elle se souvint du regard de son frère, il avait été bouleversé de la revoir ainsi, il n'avait pas eu la chance de l'observer mentalement contrairement à elle. Talim reporta son attention sur la vision actuelle, la première depuis leur rencontre. Il semblait qu'il ait quitté Pallas. Il était accompagné de plusieurs compagnons. Elles les apercevaient derrière son frère, elle fit rapidement le tour des différents visages et s'arrêta sur celui de l'aîné des filles. Elle l'avait aperçue en compagnie de Tarek dernièrement, ainsi que la rouquine, mais elle lui était beaucoup plus familière que la plus jeune._

Un bruit dans la réalité, la fit interrompe sa vision brusquement. Quelqu'un était derrière la porte, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'allongea sur le lit pour faire croire qu'elle se reposait au cas où l'on avait remarqué le silence absolu qui régnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon châtain de treize ans entra. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçu, elle se relaxa instantanément et lui adressa un radieux sourire. Il était bien le seul qu'elle aimait voir arriver à l'improvise. Sans ses séances de visions, seule dans sa chambre et les moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec Liam, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu survivre sainement à sa captivité.

Tarek et ses compagnons de voyage faisaient route dans la direction prise par les Calanes après leur départ de Pallas. Ils arriveraient bientôt à la frontière où ils pourraient sans doute avoir de nouvelles indications sur la trajectoire à suivre par la suite. Entre temps, chacun s'était retiré dans sa cabine. Le vaisseau servant d'abord au commerce et non au transport de passager, les cabines n'y étaient pas assez nombreuses pour assurer une cabine individuelle à chacun. Kimito et Naomi partageaient donc leur cabine, tandis que Tarek et Kieko, ainsi que Will et Mattéo faisait de même. Seule Mia avait eu droit à une cabine seule.

Kimito avait laissé Naomi seule dans leur cabine pour installer leurs affaires. En fait, la jeune femme voulait être un peu seul. La journée avait été très occupée avec le conseil, puis les préparatifs rapides pour le départ. Elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de s'arrêter et prendre du recul sur toute la situation. Elle avait même encore un peu de mal à accepter la nouvelle de la survie de Talim comme une réalité. Lorsque sa tante était morte au début de son adolescence, elle avait été dévastée par la nouvelle, Hitomi avait été comme une mère pour elle. À l'époque, elle bouillait de frustration face à l'injustice de la vie qui avait d'abord éloignée Hitomi d'elle pour vivre sur Gaea pour ensuite la lui prendre définitivement par la mort. Elle avait canalisé cette colère sur Gaea et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Elle avait mis une croix sur toute cette facette de sa vie à jamais. Mais comme le dit le proverbe, il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Après tout, elle se trouvait à présent de retour sur Gaea, son cousin était devenu roi et sa cousine était toujours en vie. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour la ramener parmi eux. Kimito pensait en marchant à travers les corridors du vaisseau et ses pas la menèrent au hangar à guymelef. Le légendaire guymelef blanc était toujours en sommeil entre les deux guymelef Asturien. Elle s'en approcha songeant à toutes les histoires que sa tante lui avait racontées sur Escaflowne. Hitomi et Van avaient décidés de le garder endormis souhaitant voir un monde sans guerre. Néanmoins, ils n'auraient sans doute aucune objection à ce qu'ils recourent au service du guymelef si nécessaire pour secourir leur fille.

« Kimito? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. »

La terrienne fit volte-face pour découvrir le propriétaire légitime de l'Ispano guymelef.

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule pour faire le point. »

Tarek s'avança au côté de sa cousine et leva les yeux vers le guymelef de son père. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant.

« Je songea à le réveiller. » Révéla Tarek.

« Je suis certaine que tes parents approuveraient ton choix dans les circonstances. »

Tarek tourna la tête vers Kimito et l'observa un moment, elle soutint son regard.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de te joindre à cette expédition. Je sais que tu n'as pas demandé à revenir sur Gaea. Mais je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir fait. »

« Je n'ai effectivement pas demandé à revenir. Mais je suis là et je souhaite retrouver Talim et la ramener à Fanalia autant que toi. »

Clarin entra alors dans le hangar et les interrompit.

« On vous cherchait. On arrive au poste de frontière, on pourra en savoir plus sur la direction qu'on prit les Calane à partir d'ici.»

Kimito et Tarek le suivirent donc sentant déjà le vaisseau réduire sa vitesse et son altitude pour se poser.

Le capitaine en poste à la frontière vint accueillir le vaisseau. Pour s'assurer de garder le secret face à d'éventuels espions Calanes, ils voyageaient incognito sous le couvert du statut de marchand des Fassas. Mattéo, Will et Tarek devaient donc rester à bord étant trop facilement identifiable en territoire Asturien. Mia descendit donc avec Gus pour s'informer de la route à suivre. Aussitôt l'information obtenue, ils remontèrent à bord.

« Les Calanes ont quitté le royaume par ici comme prévu. Ils ont continué dans la même direction, mais on bifurqué vers le sud, une fois à bonne distance. »

« Ils se dirigeait donc vers Enero. » Suggéra Will.

« Si c'est le cas, il atteindront la capitale bien avant que nous les rattrapions. » Certifia Gus.

« Ils ne s'attarderont pas longtemps à Enero, ils accepterons leur condition sans hésitation et les Calanes ne voudront pas perdre trop de temps dans un royaume qui n'a pour ainsi dire rien à leur offrir de particulier. » Avança Mattéo.

« Enero a beau être un très petit royaume dont le poids politique et militaire est faible. Leur noblesse est fière et très à cheval sur les principes et les coutumes. Les Calanes ne pourront pas y passer en coup de vent s'ils respectent leur façon de faire. Le duc d'Enero n'accorde ses audiences qu'en soirée après avoir partagé un repas avec le requérant. Moxil devra donc souper d'abord pour ensuite être reçu en audience. » Les éclaira Mia, au courant des différences protocolaires entre les divers royaumes de Gaea, les ayant étudiées avec son père pour se préparer à y faire commerce comme lui.

« Dans ce cas, même si l'audience est rapide, ils devront rester sur place jusqu'à ce soir, nous permettant de les rattraper avant leur départ. » S'encouragea Tarek.

« Malheureusement, si nous approchons de la capitale d'Enero, le duc voudra nous recevoir. Il est un acheteur d'objet unique de Dryden et il serait insulté de savoir que l'un de ses vaisseaux est passé sans arrêter pour lui montrer ses marchandises. Bien que nous soyons en mission, il ne faut pas aller à l'encontre des coutumes commerciales des Fassas. » Les avertit Clorin.

« Si nous arrêtons pour voir le duc, nous perdrons toute l'avance que nous auront gagnée sur les Calanes. » S'opposa Tarek.

« Ce n'est pas seulement pour l'entente commercial avec le duc, mais si nous changeons nos habitudes, nous asstiront l'attention et c'est la dernière chose que nous voulons faire lorsque les Calanes seront dans le coin. » Plaida Dougall.

« Il a raison. Donc si nous approchons de la capitale nous devrons nous y arrêter et perdre un temps précieux. »

« Il suffit de ne pas s'en approcher suffisamment pour devoir y faire halte. » Conclut simplement Naomi.

La solution à leur problème était tellement évidente que personne ne l'avait énoncée aussi clairement.

« En fait, si nous étions capable de deviner leur prochaine escale, nous pourrions peut-être même les prendre de vitesse. » Proposa Kimito dans la même veine.

Tous approuvèrent, mais il était plus facile d'émettre l'idée que de vraiment découvrir la prochaine destination que les Calanes avaient en tête. Ils avaient néanmoins le reste de la journée pour décider de leur hypothèse en espérant qu'elle soit exacte.


	22. Pari sur la destination

_Désolé, je sais que j'ai été très longue, mais j'espère que vous continurez tout de même à suivre leur aventures. Les chapitres sont un peu long à avancer dernièrement, mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il se passe plus de chose dans les suivants promit._

CHAPITRE 22 : PARI SUR LA DESTINATION

Les heures passaient tranquillement depuis que le vaisseau des Fassas avait traversé la frontière et pénétré dans le royaume d'Enero. Chacun s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Naomi, Kimito et Mia s'étaient rassemblées dans la cabine de cette dernière pour discuter. La Gaeienne était curieuse d'en apprendre plus encore sur le monde qui flottait près de la lune.

Pendant que les filles bavardaient entre elles, Mattéo et Will descendirent dans le hangar pour se dérouiller un peu les membres par une petite séance d'escrime. De nombreuses boîtes de marchandises étaient empilées dans le grand espace, mais n'étant pas en voyage d'affaire, une partie du hangar restait vacante, malgré que les trois guymelefs prennaient assez d'espace à eux seuls. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à leur hauteur, les deux Asturiens levèrent un instant les yeux vers Escaflowne,. Mattéo n'en dit rien, mais il aurait bien aimé avoir un guymelef comme celui-ci. Les guymelef créé par les Ispanos était unique et avait un certain mystère, un peu comme leur créateur. Son père lui avait déjà raconté qu'il avait la faculté de se transformer en un dragon volant.

« C'est tout un guymelef, il faut le reconnaître. » Apprécia Will.

« C'est le pilote qui fait la différence sur le terrain et non le guymelef. »

Will, qui connaissait très bien son ami, décida de ne rien ajouter. Il était évident qu'un piètre escrimeur pourvu du meilleur des guymelefs n'arriverait à rien, mais à habilité comparable, un guymelef comme Escaflowne permettait sans doute de pousser son niveau encore plus loin. Will lui proposa de débuter la séance d'entraînement afin de détourner sa concentration sur autre chose. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, son meilleur ami semblait avoir une certaine aversion envers le roi. Pourtant, il le connaissait depuis peu et avait même accepté de se joindre à l'expédition. Maintenant, qu'il y songeait, le prince avait été l'un des derniers à se joindre au groupe. Ceux qui étaient partis de Fanalia avec Tarek, s'étaient instantanément joints à lui. Il s'était lui-même proposé après que le roi Allen et son père aient énoncé leur désir de les suivre sans le pouvoir. Même Mia s'était incluse dans le voyage avant que Mattéo ne montre le moindre intérêt. Le prince interrompit alors ses pensées en le ramenant à la réalité.

« On le fait ce duel ou non ? »

Will sortit son épée du fourreau, comme Mattéo l'avait déjà fait et rapidement des bruits métalliques résonnèrent dans le hangar.

Gus fit ralentir le vaisseau et diminuer son altitude lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la région de la capitale. S'il allait plus loin, les sentinelles les verraient. Ses passagers s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle commune et il alla les rejoindre.

« Voilà, nous sommes aussi près de la capitale que nous pouvons sans se faire remarquer et devoir rendre visite au duc toute la soirée lorsque les Calanes sont en ville. » Annonça-t-il en entrant.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Naomi.

« Nous n'avons qu'à attendre qu'ils quittent la ville pour les suivre. » Dit Kieko.

« Il y a de bonnes chances qu'il repartent dans une direction opposée à la nôtre et dans ce cas, nous ne les verrons pas partir. » Fit remarquer Will.

« Si seulement nous savions où ils iront ensuite, nous pourrions les prendre de vitesse. » Déplora Mia.

« Ils ont l'intention de rendre visite à tous les dirigeants de Gaea, ils ne perdront pas de temps à faire des détours, les choix sont donc assez réduits. Quatre pays ont une frontière commune avec Enero. » Avança Clorin.

« On peut éliminer Asturia, parce qu'ils viennent d'y passer et évidemment Egzardia. Il ne reste donc que Cesario ou Freid. » Poursuivit Gus.

« S'ils partent vers l'ouest, ils vont à Cesario et vers le Sud, ce sera Freid. » Conclut Dougall.

« Nous revenons avec le problème de départ, si nous attendons de voir par où ils vont, nous perdons notre avantage. »

« Pendant que vous prenez de l'avance avec le vaisseau dans une des deux directions, je pourrais vérifier la direction qu'ils prennent avec Escaflowne, sans être vu. »

Aucun d'eux n'ayant vu le guymelef en action avant le sommeil dans lequel Van l'avait laissé, ils ne connaissaient pas ses particularités en détails. À l'exception de Tarek, à qui Van avait déjà expliqué les possibilités d'Escaflowne lorsqu'il lui avait raconté à multiples reprises leur aventure. Le nouveau roi de Fanalia n'avait peut-être jamais utilisé l'Ispano Guymelef, mais il savait de quoi il était capable, notamment voler, mais aussi voyager à bonne vitesse. Il pourrait ainsi rejoindre le vaisseau rapidement lorsqu'il aurait la confirmation de la prochaine escale des Calanes. Tarek expliqua donc plus en détail son plan aux autres et tous approuvèrent l'idée.

« Il y a autant de chance qu'ils aient à Cesario qu'à Freid, mais je propose qu'on se dirigea d'abord vers Freid en attendant la confirmation de Tarek. Le duc est mon demi-frère, il acceptera sans doute de nous aider. Et même s'il ne veut pas s'impliquer directement comme mon père, il nous supportera indirectement au moins en nous laissant le champ libre, ce qui ne sera pas le cas à Cesario. »

Tarek avait rencontré Chid à de très rares occasions, mais Van en parlait en bien et il était leur allié autant que celui d'Asturia. Cesario de leur côté était en bon terme avec eux, sans avoir d'alliance officielle, l'avantage qu'il pourrait obtenir dans le duché de Freid était non négligeable. Il serait également ravi de rencontrer le duc dont il gardait qu'un vague souvenir de jeunesse.

La décision fut donc prise, le vaisseau mettrait le cap vers le sud, tandis que Tarek, avec Escaflowne, attendrait le départ des Calanes afin de s'assurer qu'il partait dans la bonne direction. Il se dépêcherait ensuite de rattraper le vaisseau des Fassas. Si les Calanes partaient vers Cesario, ils auraient perdu leur pari et devrait rebrousser chemin pour les rattraper à nouveau et recommencer au point de départ, par contre, s'il allait vers Freid, ils auraient une avance intéressante afin de se préparer à intervenir lorsqu'il serait dans le duché de Chid.

Tarek, suivi des ses compagnons de voyage, descendit au hangar. Il grimpa sur le genou d'Escaflowne et appuya sa paume sur le cœur du guymelef. Les bruits d'engrenage se firent entendre et le cockpit s'ouvrit. Tarek y entra pour la première véritable fois. Il passa ses bras et ses jambes dans les mécanismes et referma le cockpit. Il déplia ses jambes et fut satisfait de l'aisance avec laquelle les mouvements d'Escaflowne suivaient les siens. Il parcourut les quelques pas qui le menèrent face à la porte extérieure. Clorin en actionna l'ouverture. Van et Tyo lui avait déjà parlé du fonctionnement d'Escaflowne, mais l'expérimentation était tous de même autre chose. Il se tourna vers les autres un instant.

« Je reviens dès que je connais la destination des Calanes. »

« Bonne chance. » Lui cria Naomi et Mia.

« Fais attention qu'il ne te vois pas. » Ajouta Kimito.

Tarek reporta son attention sur le paysage à l'extérieur. Il prit une grande respiration et se laissa aller dans le vide. Chacun des spectateurs retint son souffle un court instant jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le dragon blanc aux ailes rouges remonter vers le haut, Tarek au commande sur son dos. Mattéo regarda le guymelef avec de grands yeux, il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, un guymelef comme celui-là était des plus impressionnants. Tarek prit de l'altitude et de la vitesse et cria son excitation. Voler n'était pas une expérience nouvelle pour lui, vu ses ancêtres, mais cette expérience-ci était des plus grisantes également. Très rapidement, le vaisseau des Fassas se perdit derrière lui, tandis qu'il contournait la ville à bonne distance pour ne pas être vu.

De leur côté, les autres remirent les moteurs en route et partirent immédiatement vers le sud, en espérant qu'ils avaient vu juste en misant sur Freid.

Tarek s'était posé dans une petite clairière au sud-ouest de la ville. De là, il voyait la ville et ne pourrait pas manquer le départ des Calanes. Il avait seulement à patienter et être vigilant.

Les heures passèrent avant qu'enfin Tarek aperçoive un vaisseau quitter la ville. Il se redressa et plissa les yeux en essayant de mieux le distinguer pour en connaître l'identité. Après quelques minutes, il le reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute et se réjouit immédiatement, car les Calanes se dirigeaient vers le Sud, vers Freid. Tarek devait partir au plus vite pour ne pas risquer d'être repèré si leur vaisseau passait trop près de sa position. Il sauta dans le cockpit d'Escaflowne, prêt à partir. Il leva une dernière fois la tête vers le vaisseau de Moxil. Il hésita un moment. Talim était à bord de ce vaisseau, ils ne s'attendraient pas à sa présence s'il tentait quelque chose maintenant. Il résista à la tentation en repensant à ses compagnons qui avaient décidés de se joindre à lui pour la sauver. Il devait être réaliste, à lui seul, effet de surprise ou non, il avait peu de change de mener à bien sa mission. Il ne saurait même pas par où commencer ses recherches une fois introduit à bord du vaisseau. _Je te sortirai bientôt de là, Talim._ Réaffirma-t-il, sa pierre brilla une fois, comme si elle lui répondait. Tarek fut soulagé par cette manifestation et partit entre les arbres.

Il s'éloigna à la course dans la forêt, mais aussitôt qu'il se jugea assez loin, il transforma Escaflowne en dragon. Son père lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait le pouvoir d'aller encore plus vite. Il se concentra sur sa mission et sur l'importance de se rendre à Freid dans les plus brefs délai. Les ailes et les pattes d'Escaflowne se resserrèrent sur elles-mêmes et Escaflowne fut propulsé à une vitesse prodigieuse. Tarek se retient solidement sous le choc de la surprise, mais poussa ensuite une exclamation enthousiasme face aux possibilités impressionnantes de son guymelef. Il réussissait à commander Escaflowne par ses pensées comme le faisait son père, le pacte du sang était donc aussi puissant chez lui qu'il l'était avec Van. Contrairement à son père, il en connaissait déjà les bons côtés, mais également les mauvais qui avaient presque coûté la vie à Van si ses compagnons n'étaient pas intervenus à temps en faisant appel directement au peuple Ispano. Il se promit de rester vigilant et de ne pas pousser le lien entre lui et le guymelef trop loin.

Le vaisseau des Fassas atterrit à Freid et la nouvelle de leur arrivée fut rapidement portée à l'attention du duc. Chid fut étonné par cette visite surprise spécialement après qu'on l'ait informé que son jeune demi-frère Mattéo faisait parti des visiteurs. Ils avaient demandé à le rencontrer au plus vite, on les avaient déjà conduit à la salle d'audience où ils l'attendaient. Intriqué, Chid alla aussitôt les rejoindre.

En entrant dans la salle d'audience, il trouva ses visiteurs assis au sol sur les cousins réservés à cette fin face à son fauteuil de duc. Au premier rang, il remarqua aussitôt Mattéo, il reconnut également son voisin, Will pour l'avoir déjà rencontré avec son demi-frère à Pallas. Chacun d'eux s'inclina lorsqu'il entra, mais Chid leur fit rapidement signe de se relever, malgré les années, il n'aimait toujours pas voir les gens s'incliner ainsi devant lui, surtout des gens qu'ils connaissaient bien comme les Asturiens. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personnes, mais n'arriva pas à les identifier, même si certains avait un petit quelques choses de familiers.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous dans mon royaume. » Lança-t-il pour débuter la conversation.

« Nous sommes désolé d'arriver à l'improvise de cette manière duc Chid. » Commença Mattéo.

« Ne le soyez pas, les Fassas et les Asturiens sont toujours les bienvenus. Je suis ravi de t'accueillir toi et tes compagnons, Mattéo. Appelle-moi, simplement Chid, nous sommes de la même famille après tout. Qui t'accompagne et que me vaut votre visite ? » Demanda Chid pour faire avancer la conversation, sentant qu'ils avaient une raison bien précise pour être venu sans prévenir.

« Voici, Mia Fassa, la fille de Dryden, des entreprises Fassa. Will Ristylor, soldat d'Asturia.» Débuta Mattéo en présentant les deux personnes à sa gauche et sa droite, avant de se tourner pour nommer ses autres compagnons de voyage assis derrière lui.

« Ainsi que Kimito Kensaky, Noami Uchida et Kieko, compagnons du roi Tarek Fanel de Fanalia. »

Chid nota le nom de Kimito Kensaky, se rappelant de l'enfant qu'il avait rencontrée quelques fois bien des années auparavant avant la mort d'Hitomi et Van. Mais il fut surtout étonné qu'ils parlent d'eux comme des compagnons de Tarek Fanel étant donné que le jeune roi ne soit pas présent. Mattéo devina son trouble et expliqua aussitôt.

« Nous avons quitté Pallas en compagnie de Tarek Fanel, nous avons dû nous séparer temporairement, mais il nous rejoindra très bientôt. »

Mattéo, ainsi que les autres, racontèrent donc toute leur histoire à Chid à partir de l'attaque d'Egzardia jusqu'à leur poursuite des Calanes pour les arrêter et secourir Talim. Chid les écouta attentivement et mesura l'importance de leur récit. Lui, comme tous les autres, croyait la jeune fille de Van et Hitomi morte avec ses parents, sa survie le prit par surprise et sa captivité le choqua également. Mais le retour des Calanes et leur approche beaucoup plus invasive et agressive que par le passé l'inquiétait énormément. Les actions passées d'Asbek, l'ancien chef Calane, visaient presque uniquement Van et son entourage. Il souhaitait se venger du dernier draconnian vivant comme l'avait fait des générations de Calanes avant lui, cependant, les Calanes à qui ils ont maintenant affaire s'attaquaient à tous les royaumes de Gaea.

Chid appréhendait une nouvelle grande guerre, comme celle qui avait altérée sa vie lorsqu'il était enfant en le propulsant à l'âge adulte après la mort de son père et son ascension comme duc. Ses propres enfants avaient présentement cinq et sept ans, il voulait leur épargner la souffrance qu'entraînaient les conflits de ce genre. Il ferait donc tous ce qu'il pouvait afin d'aider Mattéo et Tarek à récupérer Talim et arrêter les Calanes. Cependant, comme Allen, il devait être prudent. En temps que duc, il devait penser d'abord à préserver son duché et lui éviter un raid comme Egzardia avait subi. Ils devaient donc monter un plan qui n'attirait pas leurs foudres sur eux. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il fit venir ses principaux conseillers afin de mettre ce plan au point en attendant le retour de Tarek.

Quelques heures plus tard, un dragon blanc approcha de Fortuna. Il ralentit l'allure et descendit vers la cours du château. Un femme rousse et deux enfants s'y trouvait. Escaflowne reprit son apparence habituelle et Tarek en descendit rapidement. La femme dans la trentaine, et ses deux jeunes enfants approchèrent pour l'accueillir.

« Bonjour. Je me présente, Hilary, duchesse de Freid. Vous êtes très certainement Tarek Fanel, le nouveau roi de Fanalia. »

« C'est exact. Pardonner mon atterrissage au milieu de la cours, mais je dois rencontrer le duc Chid de toute urgence. »

« Vos compagnons nous ont informé de votre venue. Ils vous attendent, voilà pourquoi j'attendais votre arrivée afin de vous mener à eux dés que possible. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle fit signe à une domestique de s'occuper de enfants et mena Tarek à la salle d'audience où les autres étaient déjà réunit. Elle cogna deux coups et ouvrit. Dés qu'ils entrèrent, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Tarek. Kieko bondit et se précipita vers lui. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta face à Chid.

« Bienvenue à Freid, roi de Fanalia. Vos amis m'ont déjà tous expliqué, quelles nouvelles avez-vous ? » Alla droit au but le duc.

« Le vaisseau Calane se dirigea vers ici. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Et nous avons un plan pour l'accueillir. » Déclara Mattéo.


End file.
